


Lineage

by PCSP



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha!Nero, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dadgil, Demon Sex, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Implied Mpreg, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Vergil, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Romance, Slash, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Spoilers, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest, Yaoi, alpha!Dante, danver, demon biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: Passed from generation to generation, the power of the Sparda lineage seems to be doomed to extinction, at least that's what Dante imagined. With the recognition of his kinship with Nero and everything Vergil revealed during their stay in Hell, Dante had realized how wrong his judgments were and conclude that, even though he mistakenly thought he had seen everything in this life, it was still possible to be surprised by new revelations. At the same time, Nero and Kyrie learn that the Sparda lineage will perpetuate itself for a few more decades, since the blood is much more powerful than Nero could have first imagined.Dante x Vergil / Nero x Kyrie. Post Devil May Cry 5.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 262
Kudos: 452
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fanfic characters belong to CAPCOM; the plot, however, belongs to me. I do not authorize total or partial reproduction of the content described here on other sites or social media. 
> 
> Warning: Spoilers, violence, foul language, biology / demonic instinct (A / B / O or omegaverse), twincest, spadacest, homosexuality, heterosexuality, bisexuality, dysfunctional family, sex and mpreg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I’m a Brazilian ficwriter and I'm trying new horizons right now. I hope my English is ok and you can read my work without much trouble. If you find any mistakes, feel free to call me out! I’ll be writing this one only in English for now. 
> 
> I really really REALLY love reviews and good criticism. Don’t feel ashamed to tell me what you think of this fic and what you would like to read! 
> 
> Obviously, it contains spoilers for the Devil May Cry franchise. Chronologically, the fanfic starts after the events of Devil May Cry 5. There is mention of the plot of the games of Devil May Cry 1, 3, 4 and 5 (and their respective expanded versions), anime, DMC5 novel, DMC3 prequel manga and Visions of V. The games and novels from Devil May Cry 2 and DmC (reboot) were disregarded in this universe. Despite having spoilers, I think the reading is understandable for anyone who has only played DMC5. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_by_ ** **_PCSP_ **

  


_16_ _th_ _June - 19:35_

_Fortuna Island_

Nero didn’t know when he ended up sleeping during the travel back to Fortuna (and, to be honest, he didn't understand how he managed to fall asleep while enduring Nico’s crazy driving skills), but he was startled when he woke up by a suddenly bump followed by a dry braking noise. He yawned, stretched his arms up and waited for his eyes to get used to the orange light of the sunset. 

"Home sweet home, bro." Nico casually spoke, taking a deep breath on her cigarette as she carelessly snapped her neck. 

She looked tired: her wavy brown hair was messed up from the trip, the fingers of her right hand were stained by the large number of cigarettes she had smoked in the past few hours, her clothes were rumpled and her glasses looked dirtier than the van's windshield. Certainly, she also deserved to have a good and desired rest after all the madness they lived yesterday. 

Nero sighed, smiling softly as he looked at the orphanage. He could hear the children’s noise: their laughter and shouting indicated that they most likely were playing in the living room and, judging by the time, Kyrie would be cooking dinner. 

_Home sweet home._ \- He thought, dreaming of the future familiarity he would receive as soon as he entered that house. Killing demons was something he loved to do, but he loved Kyrie and the children so much more. 

"Okay." Nero grunted, opening the van door and feeling his body vibrate in thanks for having finally moved after sitting for so long. 

Red Grave City was too far away from Fortuna, and he was glad that the work finally would slow down a little: with the underworld's portal closed in that city, the appearance of demons would become increasingly rare, so Morrison wouldn’t call with a new gig in the near future. That meant they would have to deal with less money income, but it also meant that he would have more time to spend with Kyrie and the children. At the moment, he couldn't wish for anything more. 

"Aren't you going to offer me a glass of water?" Nico questioned, leaning out the window to watch him as Nero walked around the vehicle "Or Vodka. Vodka would be good!" 

"The most alcoholic thing we have here is gasoline in the garage, if you want." Nero replied with a defiant look, amused by his friend's disgusted expression. 

Nico knew that Kyrie wouldn’t let alcoholic drinks into the orphanage (after all, 'it is not appropriate for an environment with children!', she would say). Nero knew that Nico remembered all of Kyrie's scolding's very well and had only brought up the subject to provoke him. 

"Kyrie is still very restricted with this drinking thing, right?" Nico laughed, tossing the butt of her cigarette on the floor, almost above Nero's feet. 

He looked disdainfully at the damned cancerous piece and stepped in it with force, putting out the flame. Kyrie might hate the alcohol, but he certainly understood his lover when he sees the kids around Nico while she’s smoking that crap. 

"The final word is always mine." he replied, trying (uselessly) to keep his voice calm. All Nico wanted to do was to tease him, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. 

Or at least that's what he thought.

"Of course it is! You always end any discussion with 'Yes, ma'am'." 

Oh, how wrong he was. 

"Shut up, Nico!" 

He rolled his eyes as Nico, satisfied, laughed at his face. 

Nero turned his back on her while he heard the van’s door open. Even though he wanted some time alone with Kyrie, it was clear that Nico would come in for dinner. He didn't make an invitation because he just didn't have to: she was practically family and these formalities were totally unnecessary. After all, Nicoletta Goldstein was yet another orphan for Fortuna's orphan list. 

On second thought, would he now be off the Fortuna orphan list? Because Vergil... 

_Tsk. Vergil is an idiot._

"Hey, tough guy, wait a minute." she scolded him, holding his shoulder and making him turn around to face her "Wouldn’t it be better if you cover up that new arm of yours? Do you want a _devil bringer_ to cover it up? The kids are going to ask a lot of questions and I think you'll want to show Kyrie first. " 

Nero looked at his newly regenerated arm, opening the fingers as if he was still getting used to its existence. Although some time had passed, it all seemed so surreal that sometimes he forgot that a new right arm had appeared where he used to have his _devil bringer_ , one of the great side effects of activating his _devil trigger_ completely. Certainly, the regeneration of the arm wasn’t the most shocking thing of his adventure; perhaps that was the reason he didn’t remember it so much. Or maybe the naturalness of having his arm back made him forget, because it was comfortable and easy to get used to something good in your life, just for a change. 

"Well... maybe it's a good idea." he accepted, shrugging. 

Nico smirked, crossing her arms.

"I adapted the _sweet surrender_ for you to use with your new arm. Kyrie will love it!" 

Nero blushed from head to toe and took a deep breath to answer her, but chose to continue his journey into the house while giving his middle finger to her behind his back, trying to ignore his friend's laugh while regaining his dignity. 

Nico was so... obscene! How could a Fortuna resident create a vibrating mechanical arm (making it extremely clear what this _devil breaker_ was for) and make that kind of suggestion? And then it was he who was considered the city rebel! What a hypocrisy! _Sweet surrender_ should be censored!! 

His blush had subsided considerably when he climbed onto the front porch of the house and was suddenly welcomed by one of the children: Kyle flung open the front door, running towards him and throwing his whole body against his legs in a warm embrace.

"NERO!" the little boy screamed, squeezing him with all the strength his infant arms had. Nero smiled when he heard the buzz that started inside the house, knowing that in a matter of seconds he would be surrounded by kids. He bent down and took the little one in his arms, making him sit on his right arm while carrying him. 

"I'm back!" he announced, amused to see the boy smile, showing a small window between his teeth. Some weeks make a difference in the children's look, because time is a ruthless and irreversible weapon. Nero felt slightly sad for not having witnessed the moment the little boy lost his baby tooth. 

"Nero!" 

Julio and Carlo stamped out of the front door, shouting and running around him, hugging him and pulling him into the house. Nico watched the whole scene from a distance with a real smile on her lips. 

It was surreal to her how a man like Nero, so skilled at kicking demon’s ass, could have such a strong fatherly aura when surrounded by those three grumpy orphans. 

_Perhaps it is a gift._ \- She casually thought. - _A gift that he certainly didn't inherit from that asshole dad V..._

**(***)**

_16_ _th_ _June - 19:50_

_Fortuna Island_

When the kids finally gave Nero a break and started to entertain themselves with Nico and the useless crap she created ('What I do is art, Nero! 'Useless crap' is that thing you have between your legs!'), he was able to go up to the second floor and look for Kyrie, who strangely didn’t go outside to welcome him. 

It was very curious that she had not noticed it, because of course the children's shouting would have alerted her to his arrival. 

"Kyrie?" he called, feeling a sudden chill in his spine, because he was terrified at the prospect of losing Kyrie again. Of course, the chance of this happening again was remote, but when he lost her five years ago he was desesperate, and all that resulted in a big trauma. He was also attacked by Vergil in this very house, not long time ago, so it was natural that he still felt insecure. Losing Kyrie again was something that panicked him, so he ran towards their bedroom, yanking the door wide open "KYRIE!" 

"Nero!" 

Kyrie was fine, alive, intact, and as beautiful as always: her straight hair was a little darker than her conventional auburn color, because it was wet; she wore a long towel wrapped around her body, and still had a few drops of water on her skin. Nero sighed in relief as she ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms in a tight, longing hug. 

"I was showering, I didn't hear you coming!" She justified herself, squeezing him gently and resting her face on his chest. Nero relaxed as he rested his chin on the top of the girl's head, confirming that yes, her hair was still damp. 

"I missed you." He said, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head, surrounded by the scent of her usual shampoo. 

Despite enjoying the freshness of his girlfriend's bath, Nero felt a little uncomfortable. Usually he wouldn't give a damn about his looks or hygiene when he was fighting demons, but for Kyrie he liked to be at least presentable. He did what he could in the van, showering in that freaking tiny shower (he came to the conclusion that sooner or later he would have to make adjustments to the hydraulic system – it was really crappy), but he had no new clothes to wear and had to put his bloody and sweaty ones to not arrive in Fortuna totally naked (not that Kyrie would complain, of course). 

His sweet girlfriend, however, didn't even seem to care about his deplorable state, pulling away from him just a little to look him up and down, holding her hands over his face and stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. 

For her, he might be. Nero blushed, because Kyrie always made him blush like a teenager, even though they had been together for so many years. 

"Me too. I was so scared... But you came back in one piece." She joked, still smiling and getting a peck on the palm of her hand as he looked at her with a passionate stare. 

"Well, I have some new pieces to show you. What do you think?" He raised his new arm for Kyrie to take a better look. 

She opened her eyes wide, pulling away in surprise. 

"What? H-how-...?" Kyrie's questioning sounded low, like a whisper; she seemed really surprised. 

"Many things have happened, Kyrie, many things." He pulled her close with his new arm in a less brotherly and more sexual embrace. After all, he was still a young man in his twenties who spent more than a month away from his girlfriend "I think we will have plenty of free time for me to tell you the news _later._ " Kyrie opened her mouth to protest, but Nero shut her up by pulling her flush against his lower abdomen, making her gasp slightly "And before you complain, Nico is taking care of the children". 

She laughed, embarrassed, blushing slightly as she rose on her tiptoe to kiss him on the lips, giving in to the longings they both had when they finally met after Nero's long work trips. 

After that, Nero's dirty clothes, along with Kyrie's wet towel, were nothing more than a small inconvenience discarded on the floor. 

**(***)**

_16_ _th_ _June - 21:55_

 _Fortuna Island_

"So... Dante is your uncle. Is that it?" 

Nero made a noise of displeasure in the back of his throat; Kyrie just stroked his hair tenderly, while he traced her naked figure with his fingers, noticing that the sweat on her skin had already dried. 

Sex was good, but sex after a long time apart was even _better_. Thankfully, Nico was a real friend and put the kids to sleep, because Nero and Kyrie certainly lost more time than they intended to with their 'bedroom activities'. When they finally got their hormones under control, Nero told Kyrie everything that had happened in Red Grave City for the past month, enjoying the comfort of being together, naked and carefree, relaxed and uninhibited - a feeling that they rarely had, either because of the kids who were always around or because the hordes of demons that plagued his peace every now and then were taking his time. 

"It's a way of looking at the situation, but I didn't even think about that detail, to be honest." Nero revealed, still a little irritated by that whole plotwist. 

Not that Nero didn't know that Dante was his relative: Sanctus said that he was a descendant of Sparda and, since Dante was the son of the legendary dark knight, the kinship between the two certainly existed. Five years ago, when all the confusion in Fortuna ended and Nero finally saved Kyrie, Dante even left him the Yamato, not long after he had said that the katana had to "stay in the family". Nero isn’t stupid, the relationship was evident even then. 

However, Nero _never_ imagined that this kinship was so close. After all, Sparda was a powerful demon who sealed the gap between the human world and the underworld 2000 years ago, living in several Europe's countries ever since. Although Sparda finally married Eva and formed a family a few decades ago, he lived for centuries among humans until he did so. Perhaps he had other children scattered around the globe, who had offspring and... Well, Nero thought he was one of those bastards, and not a member of the direct line of the infamous Sparda twins. 

The notion that Vergil was his father (and, consequently, Dante was his uncle) was difficult to assimilate. Even though he had accepted what that meant at the top of the Qliphoth, acting exclusively under the influence of his instincts and intuitions to save the two idiot twins, the more he thought rationally about it, the more surreal it all seemed. 

Vergil could not be his father. He would accept if the womanizer _Dante_ was his father, but... _Vergil?!_

Kyrie moved lightly, snuggling Nero and resting her face on his chest, feeling grateful to be able to hear his heart pounding. The demonic blood he possessed never mattered to her, and his lineage was nothing more than mere curiosity. However, she knew that this was a delicate point for Nero, and would give him all the support that was necessary to make him feel better. 

"You're thinking about Vergil, aren't you?" she softly questioned. 

Although he responded with a mere hiss, showing his impatience, Nero's heartbeat accelerated, revealing his true feelings to Kyrie. She understood Nero like the back of her hand, and he could hide his feelings as much as he wanted, but to her it was evident: The amputation of his arm could be a wound now healed, but the marks on his heart were still there. Vergil abandoned and almost killed him, but Nero, being the kindest man she knew, yearned to love him as a lost father he never had the pleasure of meeting. 

However, he would never admit that ... 

"It is natural to feel that way." she concluded, moving to look him in the eyes; it was a serious matter, after all "You said on the phone that you now have a family and..." 

"I was wrong." Nero seriously replied, caressing her face as if to beg her not to mention it "I always had a family: you and Credo. And now that Credo is gone, you are my only family, Kyrie. We accept Nico and the children as family too, but never tell her that otherwise she won't leave me alone. And, ok, Dante as 'uncle', a very stupid and annoying uncle, is a strange concept, but I can deal with that. But... _Vergil_...”. 

He practically spit out Vergil's name as if it was venom, and Kyrie felt a pang in her chest immediately. Nero was a person with a huge heart, and this display of disappointment and hatred didn't suit him at all. It’s a shell, an armor that he wears and that he wouldn’t even admit to himself that he does. 

"Nero..." Kyrie murmured, feeling tears forming in her eyes as she witnessed the suffering of her beloved. Kyrie was a very empathetic person; as much as Nero did want to cry all his frustrations, she could very well do that for him. 

"Dante's revelation changes nothing." He added, maintaining a cold stare but looking away (because he would never be able to face her with a cold stare) "Vergil’s just a... genetic donor, maybe? Nico said something like that. Biological importance, nothing more. He isn’t a father. He never was, and will never be. A father doesn't do what he did. I... I don't need a father! 'Father' is an overrated figure that doesn't mean a fucking thing! It means nothing!" His tone became increasingly harsh and full of hurt, contradicting every word spoken. 

Kyrie hated to see him like this. She hated the situation even more, fearing what his reaction would be when he understood what she would reveal. But she couldn’t let Nero repeat that "father means nothing" again. 

Nero would not forgive himself if he did. 

"Nero." Kyrie spoke in a serious, yet sweet, tone, making him shut up. 

She stared at him for a few long seconds. Finally, she moved away, sitting on the bed. Nero, realizing the seriousness of her posture, straightened up a little better, resting his back on the headboard. 

Kyrie, apprehensive, bit her lower lip.

"I don't think it's a good time, it's definitely not a good time..." she murmured to no one in particular, staring at the door as if she wanted to run away from the subject that she should logically bring up. 

He went on alert, suddenly concerned about her strange behavior. They usually don’t have secrets between them, and Kyrie was never reluctant to share anything to him. If she was afraid, it must be about something very important. 

"Kyrie, hey..." he whispered, touching her chin gently and making her stare back at him "It's always a good time to hear you." 

She let a soft smile frame her lips, her hazel eyes shining in awe. Nero was a twenty-one-year-old man, quite brutish, hot headed and harsh, but he always treated her with tenderness and respect. She knew that all of Nero's behavior towards others was just a facade, a way to protect himself from all the bitterness and loneliness he felt because of the difficult life he had, and of course Vergil's appearance and revelation about their blood relation (he was his father, and he was also the same person who condemned him to an orphan life and who almost destroyed the whole of humanity _twice_ , by the way) would make him feel lost, and that'd make him say things that he didn't truly believe. 

It's his shell, his way of dealing with pain. She understood and accepted him the way he was. After all, Kyrie was the only one who had the pleasure to know the real Nero, and she loved the tender moments he provides her and the kids. 

"I love you." he said, when she remained too quiet, looking at him with eyes filled with affection and understanding "Nothing you tell me is going to change that. What happened?" 

Kyrie sighed, bringing her hands once more to Nero's new arm, stroking his fingers gently as she looked him in the eye, building up the courage to speak. 

"I... I also have news." she declared, in a weak voice, almost a whisper. 

Nero said nothing, waiting for her to continue. 

Her hands shook when she interrupted the soft touch of Nero's fingers on her face and lowered his arm, causing Nero's palm to rest gently on her navel. 

"K-kyrie?" He stammered, his eyes widening. 

"You may not want a father, but..." she bit her lip nervously, trying to control her breathing as she saw the expression of disbelief in Nero's face. She reached out with her other arm to open the bedside table’s drawer and took the pregnancy test that she had hidden when Nero came into the room two hours ago "But soon we’ll have someone with us who might need one." 

**(***)**

_Undefined_ _date -_ _Undefined_ _time_

_Hell_

Initially, it was just an odd impression. 

Dante felt a slight urge to touch Vergil in non-lethal ways: a simple touch, a firm squeeze on his shoulder, a light and playful push (sometimes offensive, because Vergil is still an huge grumpy ass!). His body felt warm and fulfilled when he touched his twin, and the greatest proof of this was the fact that the fights and "scores” lasted for several days. 

Despite their exhaustion, it was worth it. 

Vergil was getting more and more... light? Dante couldn't say whether that was the best definition for his brother's new mood, but Dante saw some real smiles on Vergil’s lips when he won a fight (oh, come on, Dante let him win!); he swore Vergil let his guard down when only the two of them were in that specific region of the underworld; he even managed to hear a light laugh (brief and dry, more like an auditory hallucination) after some extremely bad joke Dante told him. 

Vergil’s hair had dark patches of dried blood everywhere, his clothes were tattered and complete destroyed by Dante’s sword cuts and Ebony and Ivory’s projectiles. Dante wasn’t in a much better state, but even though their skin were grimy with sweat and dirty from hell’s dust, his brother looked more and more like his eight-year-old brother, instead of the broken traumatized man Vergil turned out to be: Dante was sure Vergil demonstrated some kind of feelings, and that was so surreal, yet so encouraging! 

It was comforting! It was the best feeling he had had since Yamato reacted to Nero's presence and he knew he was no longer the only Sparda alive on the planet. His brother, blood of his blood, is _alive!_ Best of all, it looked like he isn't going to try to raise another Temen-Ni-Gru or Qliphoth anytime soon. It's a win-win situation for sure! 

He knew they’d have to get back to the surface eventually: Nero must have a lot of questions and he was too young to take the Devil May Cry business on his own. Trish would probably say that Nero was much more responsible than Dante and could take care of Devil May Cry very well, perhaps even paying off all the company's tax debts. But Dante was too overprotective to just leave Nero behind, not that he would ever admit it. 

When the time comes, he would obviously drag Vergil to the surface with him somehow. But what if his brother behaved like the past power-hungry Vergil again? In the underworld, Vergil was acting so natural, so uninhibited, that Dante was afraid to ruin this wonderful scenario. This made him continue their journey in hell, because he didn't want to think about returning anytime soon. He’s so afraid of loosing his brother again... 

As a result, the short stay in hell became weeks. The battles continued throughout all days, with short pauses for silent rests (save for Dante's useless jokes in an attempt to break the cold atmosphere). He even tried to ask Vergil some mild and generic things - to no avail, because Vergil simply ignored him. His brother only reacted when he talked about fighting techniques, usually correcting the way he wielded his sword, trying to show off as a superior in combat (not that he was, as the two were totally tied, even though neither of the twins admitted it). 

However, at the beginning of the fourth or fifth week, Dante felt an even greater need to be closer to Vergil physically and, coincidentally, more and more hordes of demons began to attack them, interrupting their battles and counting scores. The strange thing about these interruptions was that, although the demons attacked Dante with deadly intentions, they only tried to corner Vergil and defeat him through submission. The demons had no clear attempt to hurt Vergil, and that was strange as fuck. 

Dante, despite noticing the behavioral change of those plagues, concluded that the news had spread. Obviously, the demons now knew that Vergil was the new king of hell and some demonic hierarchical dynamics that Dante was unaware of was happening. In all his life, Dante was tired of hearing demons screaming all the time that they would become the new king of the underworld, so they just wanted to dethrone Vergil, right? 

Big mistake... 

On the following week, Dante finally understood what the fuck was happening. 

The urge to grab Vergil's body against his and growl at any demon that approached them was not something he experienced previously, but he knew what he was feeling. Vaguely, but he knew. Trish had explained this type of scenario to him, even though it hadn't manifested itself until now: 

_Five_ _years a_ _go_

_Fortuna Island_

_At the top of Fortuna’s castle highest tower, two figures stand side by side._

_"So... I guess this means that the legendary Dante Sparda isn't as infertile as we imagined." Trish casually proclaimed, wearing her Gloria disguise as she appreciated with analytical eyes the teenager’s eagerness to destroy. The huntress was accompanied by Dante, who also witness Nero’s run with shining eyes._

_"What do you mean by 'infertile'?" he asked, pretending to feel offense and indignation “Just because I am careful with the ladies that doesn’t mean that I’m infertile."_

_"Isn't Nero your cub?"_

_Dante's eyes widened, looking frightened at Trish before he changed his posture and let a scandalous laugh escape his lips._

_"Cub?" he chuckled, still enjoying the choice of words from Trish, who seemed to find nothing strange in what she said "Is that what you demons call children?"_

_"Put yourself inside the 'you', Dante. ‘We’ call them cubs, yes." Trish never liked the way Dante disowned the nature he also possessed. It really made her angry._

_"I’m too unique for definitions!" he said, opening his arms as if showing his body to an audience of spectators, clearly enjoying himself "I'm sure you wouldn’t be crazy to define someone special like me as a mere demon, right babe?"_

_Trish frowned, surprised (but satisfied) with the drastic change in Dante's personality. It was clear that since her friend had met the Order of the Sword' knight, Dante had abandoned the melancholy personality he had exhibited since killing Nelo Angelo. Of course, Dante had always tried to hide from others how much he suffered from his brother’s death, even though Nelo Angelo was nothing but a puppet corrupted by Mundus when this fight had happened. Even so, she and Lady saw Dante at the rock bottom, drunk and depressive, so many times... She simply gave up with false hope that one day he would overcome his lost._

_Maybe that day had finally arrived._

_The joy that she sees in his eyes seems genuine: the Order of the Sword knight, or hybrid of Fortuna, or descendant of Sparda, call him whatever you want, certainly changed something in Dante. Therefore, it wasn’t crazy to imagine that he might be Dante’s lost cub; his inner demon would recognize Nero as family when he found him and would be satisfied._

_He denied that, though._

_"Nero isn't my 'cub'." Dante concluded, making a characteristic gesture of quotation marks with his fingers, still laughing wryly "But I suspect he's Vergil's kid. I want to confirm this somehow before I kill that damned Sanctus."_

_"Oh. Well, that was my second guess." Trish casually spoke, leaning under the tower wall to watch Nero's movement in battle; it was disappointing that the boy wasn’t Dante's, she was dying to be an aunt... "So Nelo Angelo wasn’t infertile."_

_"Wow, babe, it isn’t cool for you to talk about my brother's virility in front of me, ya know?" despite the teasing tone, she could hear small traces of jealousy in his tone._

_Trish chuckled, rolling her eyes. The last thing she had thought of was Nelo Angelo's virility. Let's say that the coexistence of the two on Mundus's reign was never very pleasant._

_"I'm just curious." she shrugged "I always thought it was strange that you didn't have instincts."_

_"Okay, now I really think you're serious." Dante concluded, looking thoughtfully at the destruction that Nero caused at the castle’s entrance "Do you really think I am infertile? Why?"_

_"You don't feel the effects of omegas close to you and you don't battle for territory. You let me in and out of Devil May Cry freely and I can recognize an alpha rival just by looking at you, but you don't seem to recognize me as an alpha.” Trish explained, totally unaware of Dante's mental confusion "The only natural conclusion is that you’re infertile."_

_Dante turned his back to the rebellious figure of Nero and faced his friend._

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_And it was really a hellish devil thing:_

_Alpha and omegas. This was the first time Dante had heard about such things, and hearing Trish’s explanation made he feel disgusted. Not that sexuality itself displeased him (he was definitely open to all the sexual possibilities in the world, and had many experiences to confirm his interest in both genders), but talking about demonic sexuality was something... Urgh! No, thank you!_

_Dante didn’t appreciate his demonic side very well, and to think that his demonic side also had a sexual dynamic was something even more difficult for him to do. Still, he heard all of Trish's explanation about demon’s reproduction and learned about the power dynamics that existed in mating acts. It made sense, demons were driven by irrationality and a power’s thirst, because instinct was the strongest force that motivated them._

_It made sense, but it was still bizarre as fuck._

_"...-and you are an alpha, Dante.” she concluded "You’re able to dominate a territory and make omegas submit, you can also be challenged by other alphas because of territory and because of the presence of omegas to court. If you don't feel that kind of dynamic, there is no other explanation: you must be infertile. And there’s no point in pretending to feel it, because if you did, I wouldn’t even need to explain all of this to you. "_

_"Don't be mean, Trish." he grumbled and smirked "Daddy left our 'nest' before our puberty, ya know! Me and Vergil didn't have this conversation about the demons' mating shenanigans!"_

_He laughed at the animalistic language he used to define demons’ dynamics, hardly knowing that terms like that were really normal among them. Trish didn't seem to understand the joke, so Dante let his smirk subside, feeling strangely uncomfortable._

_"Well, maybe my human blood doesn't let me feel this alpha shit." He concluded, seriously once in his life just for a change._

_"Hm... Possible. Perhaps hybrids have a different dynamic." Trish shrugged, evidently not too concerned about Dante's lack of instincts "But since Vergil was thirsty for power, from what you told me, maybe he feels something you don't."_

_Vergil is probably Nero's father... - Dante thought, feeling slightly humiliated at the prospect of him being the infertile one between them. Not that he wanted children, no, no! But he didn't want to be behind Vergil, never! And if Vergil were alive and knew something like that, Dante's pride would be mutilated._

_Well, it didn't matter anymore. His brother was dead, and the only trace of his existence in the world ran freely through Fortuna, destroying the entire castle with an almost palpable teenage irritation. The uncontrolled demonic energy in Nero was so invigorating! Dante was excited to deal with the boy._

_Dante smiled, looking slightly affectionately at Nero. The two didn't met each other on the best terms, but he and Vergil always fought too... Maybe the two could become closer overtime._

_And nothing else mattered._

**(***)**

On the day that Trish explained the dynamics about demonic sexuality, Dante was 90% sure that Nero was Vergil's son (or cub... Hah!). Deep down, he knew he didn't need to confirm anything: Nero is his relative, and he could _feel_ it; even so, the way Yamato reacted to Nero made him 100% sure. Although his supposed infertility caused him some discomfort, he didn't think about it anymore and focused his efforts exclusively on trying to keep Nero close, cultivating the only trace of family he still had. A nephew was better than no family at all, right? 

However, he apparently drew the wrong conclusion: Vergil isn’t Nero's father. Vergil is Nero’s... mother? Could he call the demon progenitor a ‘mother’? Damn, that was funny and strange as hell. 

Sometimes, being a half-breed was really confusing. 

Dante stabbed the abdomen of a demon who had just pushed Vergil to the ground, killing it instantly. The other demons tried to attack him from behind, snarling and showing dominance, trying to get Vergil away from him. He would not let it happen. He couldn't leave. Vergil was his! 

_My_ _!_ _My_ _omega_ _!_

Dante triggered, destroying his rivals in an extremely instinctive way. He barely used any kind of technique in his sword fighting; when one of the demons managed to disarm him, Dante continued the fight with his own fists, craws, and teeth, tearing off the arms and wings of the lesser demons, biting their necks and enjoying the bloodbath that was happening. He was out of his mind, wanting to decimate any and all living beings that came close to Vergil. Within minutes, all plagues were obliterated and a sour smell of death was left in the air. 

Emitting a low and satisfied growl at the bloody demon parts scattered around him, Dante turned to face Vergil, finding him in the same position as before: lying on his back, resting on his elbows and returning his gaze with genuine surprise. Vergil swallowed, seeming scared, and Dante realized it was the first time he had seen such an expression on his brother's face. 

What it meant, however, was hard to deduce. 

Neither blinked for a long time, until Dante managed to come to his senses and deactivated the _sin devil trigger_ , feeling extremely embarrassed by the power carnival he had just done in front of Vergil. Dante, who never liked to take on his demonic side, especially in front of his brother who used to embrace this part of his nature so easily, had done this... That was really something to be ashamed of. 

"Damn ..." he spoke without any eloquence, his voice sounding hoarse and slightly lower than normal as he looked at the destruction surrounding him. He cleared his throat, but even that didn't seem to soften his tone. "Vergil, I -..." 

"I think we’d better find shelter for the next week." Vergil interrupted him, sounding harsh and dry, quickly changing his expression to an irritated one. 

He got up with speed and grace, walking north without blinking, probably towards the cave they had used for rest the night before. 

"Vergil, I don't ..." He tried to explain himself, even though there was no explanation. 

But, yet again, he was interrupted. 

"Do not bother yourself." Vergil replied, without turning around, speeding up the steps and looking furious; what he was furious about Dante definitely didn’t know, because it wasn’t as if Vergil cared about the lives of the demons he had just killed "There’s no need for explanations. I _always_ know much more than you. Your ignorance is a mere inconvenience, fool. " 

Confused, irritated and feeling more and more anxious about the distance Vergil was making between them at each step, Dante ran, following his twin without having a clue of what would happen next. 

_...T_ _o_ _be_ _continued_ _..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! I’m really surprised so much of you liked my work and want me to continue! My country is a mess because of covid-19 and our crazy fucked up president, so my days had been very stressful and people I know are dying... I'm really sad. So this fanfic is my secret place, my scape ground, and I hope to entertain you with this fic. We all need a safe place right now.  
> It’s really important to me to know what you are thinking about the story progress, so don’t be shy and comment, I will answer you always!  
> Anyway, let’s go to the second chapter. I hope you guys like it!  
> Much love to you all! =D

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

****

**_Chapter 2_ **

****

_20th October - 10:40_

_Fortuna Island_

“What's your problem?!" Nico shouted from afar, distracting Nero and making him miss the target; his shoot hit the corner of the gate instead of the tree he was aiming "Hey, you asshole, don't ignore me!”

Nero grunted in indignation and undid his _devil trigger_ , putting away Blue Rose and Red Queen while turning to meet Nico's angry stare. She was running to his direction and seems ready to scold him.

He already knew what she was going to do: piss him off even more.

"What’s my problem? It’s you who seems to have one, idiot!" he snapped back at her. He was with zero patience to deal with Nico’s bullshit right now.

“Haven’t you stopped being a sentimental idiot yet? Because you are scaring the kids and Kyrie with all that noise! Look how many trees you have already destroyed in this yard! ”

“I'm just training, Nico. Leave me alone.”

“Nero, the tree next to you is literally on fire because of Red Queen's _exceed_. You are not training, you are destroying the fucking yard!!”

Nero realized at that moment how his... uh... "training" had indeed destroyed a lot of the vegetation around him, some of it was still burning to the ground. It was definitely not possible to call that place a “garden” anymore. Kyrie would be furious when she saw it, and the children were probably shaking with fear under their beds.

He could blame his _devil trigger_ , because he was still getting used to such power; but it would be a lie. It was all his temper’s fault.

Nico, tired of waiting for Nero answer, crossed her arms defensively. Nero took the time to sit by the fire that had become the apple tree in the garden, watching the flames as if wanting them to burn all his problems away.

 _Oh no._ – She thought – _Now the asshole is sad? Come on!_

"Are you PMSing?” she joked.

“Shut up!” He snapped, felling the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment.

“Then what's going on with you?” she asked, seriously once in a lifetime, as she sat next to her friend and put her hand on his shoulder “You looked happy! You went on weeks with a smile pasted on your face, and Kyrie told me that you cried with joy a couple of times in your shared room. By the way: 'Devil may cry', crybaby.”

He let an embarrassed little laugh escape his lips, looking down and trying to hide his disastrous temper from Nico. He was not comfortable talking about this subject, at least not while he didn’t understand his feelings very well.

_Fuck... How I wish Dante were here._

"I’m a mess." he confessed, trying to make the turmoil of emotions in his heart as simple as possible by putting into words "I don't know how it works."

“What is ‘it’? How to be a father?”

 _Also._ – He thought, bitterly. – _It is not as if I have any great examples of this in my life._

He chose not to verbalize that answer.

"Kyrie is getting more and more tired, and I know this isn't normal in a pregnancy."

"Of course it is, the baby is growing and..."

"I know it's not normal." He interrupted in a definite tone, causing Nico to stop talking “She is unwell, I can feel it."

“Is ‘it’ a demonic stuff? These shits that make you and Dante feel like you want to stick the sword in each other and everything? What do you call it… 'Instinct'?”

“I… I don't know. All I know is that I _feel_ that she isn’t doing well, but I can't explain how it works. I just know it. It's like I feel bad too, but instead of getting weak I get violent and I want to destroy everything and everyone who comes close to her.”

“Possessive much, Mr. Sparda.”

“This is serious.” He murmured, feeling a little scared of himself “Every day is worse. One day I won’t be able to control myself. I feel like I can eventually lose control and attack you or the kids. It’s an awful feeling, trust me.”

Nico stretched her arms, looking up in the sunny sky and contemplating the possibilities.

“Okay, this is really weird, even for your little devil self. You used to trust me in your 'territory', didn't you? You said something like that once, one of those times when you talk like an animal.”

Nero feels shameful when compared to an animal, but Nico was right: when it came to his demonic inner self, he acted as if he is a territorial animal. This was usually not a problem, and it was certainly an advantage during battles; since he is still part human, his rationality often prevailed. But it seems that the rationality was weakening day by day.

"It isn't something rational, Nico." He explained, frustrated, running his hands through his short hair as a self-comfort move "I'm afraid to act on instinct too much and regret it later."

“You demons are a bunch of mutts snarling and pissing around to mark territory. It's funny to watch. But, in a way, it makes sense. You are going to have a puppy-...”

“Don't call the baby a 'puppy'!”

Nico chuckled, because it was funny that Nero didn't defend himself from being called a mutt, but was defending his baby even before it was born.

“... and you want to take care of your kin at all costs.” She concluded, shrugging “You need to research this, demon boy.”

Nero looked at the few clouds in the sky, trying to silence his instincts for a moment and think. Okay, maybe he could get a book in Fortuna’s castle on the subject, Agnus did extensive research on demons, but the chance of finding something specific about demonic pregnancy was slim. Agnus was not interested in that specific aspect of demonic life.

“Dante would know what to do.” he declared, feeling defeated for admitting that that jackass was better than him at something.

“Dante? Why him?” Nico questioned, doubtful “As far as I know, Dante didn't go around impregnating ladies like your old man did. Why would he know what to do to deal with a demonic pregnancy?”

“Let’s not forget that Dante suuuure knows how to keep a secret.” He said, bitterly.

“Ok… He could be a deadbeat dad too. But we have to give him the benefit of the doubt. I never heard about he having kids, and I’m sure Lady and Trish wouldn’t let him run away from his responsibilities if that happened.”

Nero frowned. That was true, the girls would kill him if he even tried. But Dante lived eight years with his mother Eva, who had a demonic twin pregnancy, and she could have told him something about how it went. Furthermore, Nero thought of Dante because he was the closer demonic figure he had in his life, closer than Trish and definitely closer than... _Vergil ..._

However, as Dante never really embraced his demonic nature until recently, he probably wasn’t taught on the subject when he was a child and should not have information about that matter. He was too young when he lost his mother, he probably didn't even know where the babies came from, let alone demon babies.

“Did you try to talk to Trish?” Nico asked, thinking of alternative ways to resolve this issue. “She's a girl, she's a demon. That's all you need right now.”

“Trish is an artificial demon. She wasn’t generated through pregnancy and she cannot have a pregnancy either. That's the only thing she told me when I called.”

Nico opened her eyes wide, not expecting that response from Nero.

“Wow.” She exclaimed, truly surprised “I can’t believe that you really went after someone for help. You are always so proud to do this kind of stuff.”

“Pride has its limits. When Kyrie's life is at trouble, pride is not that much of a priority.” He stated, in such a solemn way that it reminded Nico of V. How had she not noticed the resemblance before?

“Well... Lady, perhaps? She isn’t a demon, but she’s a girl that deals with demon and...”

“Nico, stop, please.” He sighed “Whatever you say, I've tried. All I know is that I need to get out of here with Kyrie, as soon as possible. I hate everyone in Fortuna and they all hate me, it’s better for us to leave.”

“And to go where? And the kids?" she questioned, jumping to her feet.

“If I stay here, I will become a danger to the children too.” Nero didn't even give her a look, probably too embarrassed by the admission of his lack of self-control. “The demon doesn't care what kind of person is getting close to Kyrie. For him, everything is a threat, even a helpless five-year-old.”

‘The demon’. Nico hated it when Nero spoke like that. ‘The demon' was a way of distancing himself from his demonic inner self, which has grown since his full _devil trigger_ , and he clearly hated it. It would be so much easier if he accepted his demonic self and moved on. In that aspect, Nero seemed to have much more resemblance of Dante than his own father.

“I’ll stay with the children.” Nico declared and Nero turned his face to her abruptly, impressed with the offer “It is not my expertise, but I can take care of them for a few weeks. I put my art aside until the baby is born, and you’ll have to manage with the _devil breakers_ that I have stocked for the next few months. Is that enough team work for you, tough guy?”

“Thank you so much! I owe you one!” he said, in a sincere grateful tone. Nero wasn’t expecting that, really.

“But where are you going? To a cabin into the woods? Anywhere you go, there will be other people to mess around with your possessive self.”

“Morrison called me today.” He explained; Nico sat down next to him again, ready to hear the plan. “He said that the Devil May Cry headquarters is abandoned. Trish and Lady took care of the place for a while, but the two are on missions on the other side of the world and have no plans to return for the next few months. Morrison wants me to pay the expenses.”

"And what do you have to do with the headquarters? The company belongs to Dante, we are only employed for mobile services.”

“Dante is my uncle, Nico. Did you forget? With Dante’s absence, I'm the legal heir of Devil May Cry.”

“Oh, hell no! I don't want to be your fucking employee! Dante have to get back from that shitty hellhole and sign my paycheck because I won't accept you as my boss, asshole!”

Nico managed to make Nero laugh, and she felt fulfilled enough to light a cigarette and relax for a while. She wanted a full laugh from him, and now she got it. It break her heart to see him so nervous (even if she would never admit it).

“Ok, correct me if I misunderstood: You have to take care of Devil May Cry's expenses and are thinking of living there with Kyrie, since it’s abandoned.”

Nero responded with an affirmative nod; Nico let a noise of contemplation escape her throat.

She never was at Devil May Cry headquarters. When Nero met her after Sanctus' shenanigans, the two instantly became friends, but it took more than a year for Nero to stop going to Capulet every month to go on missions with Dante. Nero only stopped when Nico gave him the idea of implementing a kind of itinerant work, which would ease his commuting problems and certainly save a lot of money on train tickets; and Dante, despite not knowing Nico, loved the idea and hired her.

Before the whole Urizen incident, Nico was dying to meet the legendary demon hunter. She was going to take her first payment in person, she had even created Dr. Faust to hand it over to Dante as a ‘thank you’ gift; Nico also dreamed of the possibility of having Dante sign her bra at this meeting, because holy shit, her boss is the legendary Dante! Unfortunately, all hell broke loose, so Nico never got to know the headquarters, because V took them straight to Qliphoth on Red Grave, and the rest is history.

Still, Nico knew what the Devil May Cry office was like: Nero showed her pictures and always told some details of the place when Nico asked. Therefore, it was inevitable to ask:

“How are you going to explain the naked woman posters to Kyrie?”

Nero smiled at that question, seeming to relax some more. Nico smiled happily for making him laugh. She loved this stupid asshole so much, holy shit.

“I have nothing to do with Dante's office decoration, Kyrie knows that." He said, with a look of nostalgia on his face, “But I'm not going to take Dante's things out of there, I'm not his fucking maid, and his room must be full of pizza boxes, I'm not even going to step on that shit. And he will come back eventually.”

“Do you really think he'll be back?”

She instantly regretted the question, because Nero’s smile vanished. Dante might not be an example of a person, but the two hunters have become close in recent years to the point of considering themselves family, the newfound blood kindred was just a detail. In fact, Nero never said that, but Nico was sure he just never asked how close he was to Dante’s lineage because he was afraid to discover that Dante was not his father. Nero _wanted_ Dante to be his father, and the fact that he isn't made him suffer as much as his current absence.

“Vergil said they would come back.” Nero answered in a tiny upset voice.

This statement took her by surprise, and she waited for him to elaborate.

“When he gave me Willian Blake's book. He said to keep it until he get back and threw it on the floor.”

“Your daddy is a wonderful polite man.” She scoffed.

“He is an idiot.” his tone was dry and full of resentment “But he said he would come back, and if he intends to come back, Dante will come back too.”

“If Urizen was the king of the underworld, that means Vergil is the king now, isn't he? Do you really think he will come back? Doesn’t he have to stay there to rule the chaos, despair and whatever?”

“I don't know, and I don't care about their demon bullshit.”

“But you have to know how it works, Nero. You are the prince of hell!”

“Fuck you, Nico!”

Nico smoked her cigarette right in Nero's face, just to irritate him, and he coughed and flipped her off. An irritated Nero was better than a sad Nero, she concluded.

She threw the rest of the cigarette on the embers of the apple tree, which had already burned to ashes.

"If he said he’d be back, he'll be back." she declared "And, well, I’m sure as hell Dante will come back."

“How come?”

“Because Dante took Lady’s Kalina Ann II with him, and if he doesn't return it, I'm sure Lady'll make it a point to go down there and shoot him in the head. He should know that he can’t upset this woman.”

Nero laughed, remembering Lady's indignation when he said that Dante had fallen on hell carrying her newest acquired heavy weaponry.

Regardless of what the twins would do, Nero knew that life continued: his girlfriend was pregnant and he would have to do something about it.

So that’s what he would do.

**(***)**

_30th October - 16:35_

_Capulet City_

When they arrived at Devil May Cry, Nero let his backpack slip off his shoulder and fall to the floor with a dull thud. To say that he was shocked was an understatement: Devil May Cry was flawless! No dusty floor or pizza’s box lying around, and the place even smelt like flowers!

_What the fuck?_

"Nero!" he heard Patty's shrill voice and saw her appears from upstairs. She ran to meet him, unceremoniously embracing his waist "Welcome!"

Embarrassed, Nero patted Patty's back awkwardly, looking at his girlfriend Kyrie over the girl's shoulder with an 'it's not my fault' expression. Kyrie cast him a deadly jealousy look, and no one who knew the angelic Kyrie would imagine that she was able to look at someone like that.

Patty released him, sprouting a cheerful smile as she took two steps back and finally payed attention to Kyrie. She looked her up and down, as if judging every bit of the woman who took Nero's heart. She took a few moments to look at Kyrie's belly and soon understood that she was pregnant. Not intending to distress a pregnant woman, she smiled at Kyrie and held out her hand in a clearly sympathetic gesture.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Patty Lowell, Nero’s friend and Dante’s business partner.”

Nero cleared his throat, begging Kyrie not to make things difficult with a pleading stare. The girl still looked at him angrily for a few moments, but eventually turned her attention to Patty, smiling heartily and also extending her hand.

Nero sighed, relieved.

When Nero first came to Devil May Cry and met Patty, he was extremely surprised. He never imagined that Dante would have a feminine presence in his life besides the demon’s huntress Lady and Trish, and he certainly hadn’t expected to meet an normal teenage girl in Devil May Cry. Patty didn’t had any powers, she was an snobby rich girl with a serious love for doramas and cute things; she walked around Devil May Cry headquarters hanging stuffed animals on the wall and getting irritated when Dante messed up everything or didn’t make enough money on his gigs.

Dante never quite explained where Patty came from, but Nero knew that they met during some past mission, when the girl was still very young, and they became friends. Dante took care of her for a while until her mother took her, but she still visited him regularly, and he, despite being a little annoyed with her girly stuff, loved her with all his heart. Dante and Patty's relationship was very reminiscent of Nero and Nico's relationship, at least in part of the brotherly irritation and love. Patty was the only reason Devil May Cry had not bankrupted yet, because she did miracles with administrating the little money Dante made.

Business apart, Patty instantly acquired a crush on Nero when she met him. Dante made fun of it for weeks when he realized, but Nero always acted as if he didn’t noticed, talking about Kyrie whenever Patty was too close, praying that the girl would not put him against the wall and he would have to hurt her feelings. He didn't want to create embarrassment for Dante if he turned Patty down, because that would create a strange atmosphere in Devil May Cry. But Dante didn’t cared about that at all, in fact he found all this unrequited crush very funny and loved to watch Nero dodge all Patty’s advances.

Despite Devil May Cry not being completely empty, the place still didn’t fell like his territory. It would take a little bit of living there to him to claim the office as his home. Therefore, Patty wasn’t seen as an threat by ‘the demon’, and he knew she would leave before dawn.

Still, it was good to see a face that reminded him of Dante’s normal life. He was glad Patty was still around, maybe things could go back the way they were before.

"This is Kyrie" he introduced her when the two shook hands "My girlfriend".

"Fiancée." Kyrie corrected him, and Nero felt a shiver run down his spine.

Okay. He wasn't going to argue, because he wanted to ask Kyrie to marry him before all that Qliphoth confusion happened. And although it was much more of an imposition of engagement than an actual request, he had nothing to complain about it. “Fiancée” sounded perfect!

"Uh ... Yes, fiancée." He agreed and then desperately tried to change the subject “Patty, what are you doing here? Is Dante here?”

Since his devil trigger finally activated, Nero was able to sense the presence of other demons in a much more efficient way than before. Therefore, He knew Dante wasn’t there, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Dante hasn't returned." She said, looking down, saddened “But you know how thing works, right? If I don't take care of Devil May Cry, nobody does! And he owes me a birthday present, so he’ll have to go shopping when he get back, and won't be able to waste time cleaning…”

Nero simply understood between the lines: Patty also wanted Dante to come back and was getting everything ready for him. She also had hopes.

And hope was the only thing they all could do.

**(***)**

_Undefined date - Undefined time_

_Hell_

When they reached the cave, Vergil acted as if everything was normal, entering the place and sitting on the floor as if no bizarre demonstration of power or thunderous release of hormones between them were happening. Dante, more nervous than he could admit, felt his head getting heavier and heavier, as if he was feverish. For the first time in a long time, he felt ashamed and uncomfortable with the desires he was starting to feel.

Vergil was clearly close to a full heat, Dante could feel it in the air. Although both were dirtier than they have ever been in their lives, Vergil's pheromones stand out and a musky sweet odor that spread through the cave the more his brother moved. Dante wanted to pin him to the ground and do… many unspeakable things.

He swallow, cleared his throat, and tried to speak.

“Vergil... I...” He did try, but he could not put his feelings into words.

Vergil stared at him, and Dante analyzed his appearance: He looked a little more flushed than usual, but apart from this small change, nothing seemed to have modified in his stoic expression.

“Vergil, we need to talk.” Dante said eventually, hoping Vergil could help him start a conversation.

“No, we don’t.”

No such luck, apparently.

Dante frowned, feeling slightly irritated with Vergil. He hated it when his brother made these demonstrations of unreasonable superiority, but this time, perhaps due to the alpha-omega dynamics, irritation hit him more strongly.

_How dare my omega humiliate me in this way?_

“This is not a request.”

Not knowing how it worked, Dante used his alpha domination against Vergil: his voice sounded deeper than conventional, and Vergil made an expression of disgust and indignation, looking at him with pursed lips. Dante was surprised that Vergil showed him any kind of attention, but he understood that this was because he ordered it; Dante was the winning alpha of the courtship, and Vergil would have some kind of submission to him during his fertile period, whether he wanted to or not.

Oh, how wrong Dante was…

In a matter of seconds, Vergil stabbed Dante’s abdomen with the burning blade of Yamato. Dante coughed up blood, grunting from the pain he felt, but smiled as his stare met Vergil's predatory eyes. Apparently, his twin had not liked the order very much.

When Dante's knees hit the floor and a curse word left his lips, the blood dropped down his mouth to his neck. Vergil retracted Yamato, wiping away the blade’s red blood with the hem of his own robes before sheathing her.

Dante covered the wound in his belly with his hands, feeling his blood stain his filthy gloves even more, but he knew the pain was temporary. His body was already healing anyway: in less than five seconds, he was intact again. He got up, looked at his bloody hands and groaned.

“What the hell, Verg? You sure like to impale me all the time, don’t you?” Dante shook his head, dismissing those irrational thoughts of submitting Vergil. He was still human, fifty percent human, and he would not let demonic shit like that harm the relationship he was building again with his brother. Not a fucking chance.

Vergil raised an eyebrow at the question, and it was only then that Dante realized how his sentence could have a double interpretation. Dante cleared his throat and lowered his face; not wanting to let Vergil see him flush with embarrassment.

However, his older brother prevented him from moving, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Vergil’s stare was menacing, like a lion ready to pounce his dinner.

“You’re too pathetic to be the alpha who won the combat, little brother.” Vergil concluded, sliding his thumb in Dante’s blood that was now dripping from his chin “You don’t even know what to do in such hierarchy. Pathetic.”

Without interrupting his stare, Vergil brought his bloody finger to his mouth and licked it clean.

Dante, dumbfounded by his brother's sexual display, as well as by his body's own reaction (he could feel his inner demon practically vibrate when he saw Vergil lick his fucking blood), pushed Vergil away from him. Startled, Dante tried to get away from his brother and end up tripping over his own feet, falling ungraciously on his butt.

“What the fuck!?” He was hyperventilating.

Vergil smirked at him, finding Dante's reaction funny and arousing. Yep, that’s his little brother’s place: at his knees, just for him.

“An embarrassed alpha? Now I can say I’ve finally seen everything in my life.”

Dante felt his whole body heat up; his ears seemed to be on fire, his face was hotter and blushing even more. Who would have thought: Dante, the shameless one who always flirted with every living being on earth, was embarrassed by Vergil’s lewdness.

“We are brothers!” He shouted, ignoring his inner devil, who was still happy that Vergil was acting sexual towards him – _That’s fucking sick, stop being a weirdo ,devil-me!_ “What's going through your head? Are you nuts?”

“I see nothing wrong with what is going through my head, and I know that certainly similar things are going through your head from _below_.” Vergil took a step forward, standing right in the middle of Dante's legs, and placed one foot above his lower abdomen, making sure that Dante was, in fact, excited by his presence “ _Nuts_ , you say? Hmm… Yeah, I’d enjoy _that_ very much.”

Dante's brain seemed to have short-circuited, and he simply concentrated all his strength not to moan as his heart raced even more. Vergil's pheromones still made him feel more and more mesmerized by everything that was happening, but his human side screamed in the back of his head that he had to stop this nonsense right _now!_

As if listening to the prayers from Dante's human side, Vergil took two steps back and walked away, entering the cave even more. Dante remained mesmerized, enjoying the way Vergil's thighs brushed against each other with each graceful step.

_STOP, DEVIL-ME!!_

“Rest, Dante.” Vergil ordered, sitting on the ground as far away from his brother as possible “I promise I won’t irritate you for your incompetence as an alpha anymore. After all, my heat should only arrive for real in a week or so, and until then I decide how I will supply your lack of commitment.”

“My incompetence…? Come on, Verg! What part of ‘we are brothers’ you didn’t understand?”

“Brothers or not, we are demons and this is natural among demons. Stop holding on to moral precepts that don't apply to our nature, little brother.”

Unceremoniously, Vergil laid down on the cold, damp floor of the cave, casually placing his hand in his abdomen, as if feeling a little pain. Well… One thing was certain: Vergil was really an omega, even if he acted all dominant towards him.

“Why didn't you tell me you were omega?” He asked, trying to gain some answers now that they were still thinking clearly. Of course, he was surprised and dumbfounded by Vergil’s nature and behavior, but he _did_ want answers.

“This isn’t the kind of thing that needs to be declared, fool.” Vergil argued, closing his eyes, feeling tired and annoyed “We feel the dynamic and we know it. If you are too ignorant to interpret your nature and feel it for yourself, I am not the one to blame.”

“I’ve never felt anything different about you until now!” Dante defended himself, crossing his arms..

This statement, however simple, completely changed the air between the brothers. Vergil took a deep breath and calmed himself, blinking a few times as he considered that new information.

“Oh.” he concluded, as eloquently as a brick.

“What do you mean ‘oh’?” Dante complained. “You'll have to be more expressive, bro. Not that it's something you can do, but...”

“That means you only acquired your demonic maturity on the Qliphoth. It makes sense that you haven't felt the dynamics before.”

“Uh?”

“Ironic… And you dare to condemn me for being monosyllabic, Dante?” Vergil scoffed, and Dante could swore the way he spoke gave him butterflies.

Why does it seems that his brother had become sexier with each passing second? That’s not fair!

“You only accepted your demonic side when you used the Rebellion, the sword that unites man and demon, on yourself.” Vergil explained, as if he was teaching something too difficult for a child to understand “I accepted my demonic side when I was eight, when I activated my _devil trigger_ for the first time. You disowned your devil self, even after I did used the Rebellion on you years ago. So you never matured fully.”

Dante frowned, not liking Vergil’s explanation.

“A round of applauses for the super hyper mature Vergil who learned everything as eight-years- old, what a prodigy!” He ironically clapped “Dante's wacky woohoo pizza man who didn't get to do his homework until he was forty!”

“As hard as it is to believe, I'm not ridiculing you for that.” Vergil seemed a little irritated by his brother's irony, as always “I’m just stating a fact. But I thought that...”

Vergil fell silent, biting his lip as if thinking carefully about his next words. Dante waited, curiously.

“I thought that after Temen-Ni-Gru you would have awakened. Completely, I mean.”

It was big fat lie. Dante was sure Vergil would not say that, he clearly changed his mind and brought up the Temen-Ni-Gru thing again. But he was getting some answers, so he choosed to enter his brother game and see if they could get somewhere with this conversation.

“Let me get this clear: you think that after you lovingly stabbed my guts when we were eighteen, I would magically understand everything about alphas and omegas. Well, bro, you could had been clearer. It’s ok to use words and everything...”

Vergil rolled his eyes, irritated by the "Dante" way of conducting an argument like that. But Vergil felt tired, because of all the spare and imminent heat. He wanted to conclude this conversation as fast as possible and go to sleep.

“I already told you that this is not something that is told, it’s something that you feel.” Vergil angrily defended himself “If you didn’t feel anything, why did you try to avoid my fall?”

Dante blinked, surprised by the question. What the hell that had to do with anything?

“Come again?”

“Why did you try to prevent my fall to hell?” he repeated “You held out your hand, you wanted to avoid me falling.”

“Did you hit your head at the fight right now?” Dante seemed more and more confused with the course of this conversation “I tried to stop you from falling because you are my brother! That’s what brothers do, dumbass!”

Now Vergil was the one who looked surprised, as if that obvious information changed all his conclusions.

“So...” Vergil cleared his throat, clearly thinking of how to ask his new questions without giving much information “Why did you take care of Nero?”

“What does one thing have to do with the other!?”

“Answer me.”

Dante sighed and shook his head. His brother was so stubborn, and that was frustrating.

“Nero is your son, so he is my family too! And 'caring' is not quite the right word, Nero literally greeted me for the first time with a double head kick. He was already a teenager when I met him.”

“Hm...” Vergil murmured, thoughtfully and still a little sleepy.

Dante was increasingly confused; Vergil was so difficult to communicate! And, well, Dante's body actually wanted to ‘communicate’ with Vergil in a different way.

“Look, Verg, I think we really need to talk about it and all, but you will need to get away from me.” he concluded, shrugging “It's kind of difficult to be near you right now.”

Vergil wasn’t an imbecile. He realized Dante was having a hard time staying away from him. Even if he was not quite ready for an alpha yet (his cramps started, but he wouldn’t be out of his mind to mate until the end of the week), Dante clearly looked like a teenager who had just had his first contact with an omega: dilated pupils, pink skin, all hot and heavy, and demonic features escaping between his human features (for now, only the slightly sharp canines sprouting at the base of his bottom lip).

He was _really_ worked up.

“Sit closer to the entrance.” Vergil ordered, adjusting his posture as he leaned his back against the cave stone, trying to prevent himself from sleeping for a bit longer.

Dante followed his advice, sitting almost outside the cave, looking ahead and avoiding Vergil's gaze as he reflected. The draft helped Dante not to inhale Vergil's pheromones from a distance, despite pushing his own pheromones to the omega.

Vergil was the used to it, however, and he was sure he would maintain his dignity. At least for a couple of days…

“Who is Nero's father?” Dante asked, after a morbid silence that formed between them.

Vergil’s whole body shivered. He certainly didn't think he would have this conversation with Dante. Even though he had wanted fight to death with him and changed his mind because of Nero’s plea, he wasn’t ready to talk about Nero’s heritage. Nero and Dante had some kind of friendship; his son even came to Qliphoth to save his brother, so clearly the two had a good relationship. Dante should already know the truth, shouldn't he?

But of course Dante didn't know. Because Dante was a complete fool, as always.

“When did you meet Nero?” Vergil questioned, trying to cover more ground and learn somethings about Nero’s and Dante’s past.

“Five years ago, in Fortuna.” Dante replied, impatiently.

Fortuna Island. Well, that means the boy didn't go far.

“Aren’t you going to answer my question?” Dante insisted, not wanting to share more about his past if Vergil didn’t open his goddamn mouth.

Vergil looked to the bottom of the cave, not wanting to look at his brother while having this conversation.

“When we met at Temen-Ni-Gru, I...” he swallowed, remembering all the suffering he had felt at the time and feeling an ache in the bottom of his throat, but doing his best not to let his feelings show through his voice. “I had already left a new heir of the Sparda in the world.”

“You already had the kid and still fought me!?” Dante asked, astonished and a little bit pissed off “Didn’t you think of the baby’s future at all? Do you even care about your son?”

“Spare me, Dante.” he harshly interrupted, not in the mood to be scolded by his past mistakes “Losing to you was never an option. Nero was safe, and I would be back to pick him up as soon as my business in Temen- Ni-Gru were over.”

“But you did it. Lost, I mean.”

“Questionable conclusion. Your victory was by mere luck, and my mistake can't be considered a ‘lost’.”

“So haughty, so difficult!” Dante scoffed “How the hell are _you_ the omega one? I think your ego is bigger than all the alphas' ego together!”

“Do not stick to simplistic definitions of demonic dynamics, brother.” Vergil frowned “Don't simplify me.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Dante grumbled “There is no one more difficult than you in this world, big brother.”

The two remained silent for a few minutes, both extremely irritated with each other. Dante was the first to take a deep breath and break the silence, trying to resume the serious matter they were discussing.

“So... you choose to have Nero in Fortuna.” he concluded, earning a brief throat sound in confirmation from his brother “Why?”

“The Order of the Sword.” He explained, the sleepy feeling clouding his mind and making him spill everything to Dante without much care of the consequences “Nero had our blood, the members of the Order would eventually notice it and I believed they would protect him; in case it was necessary to leave him in Fortuna. The desire to be near my son was petty; I could not have Nero by my side until I defeated Mundus, since we were still on a run. I’d never risk his life like that.”

Dante couldn’t believe what he just heard. So that’s why Vergil tried to obtain Sparda’s power and did all that Temen-Ni-Gru nightmare? To defeat Mundus and, by consequence, protect his baby? That... well... That’s certainly something new. But Dante didn’t want the conversation to go to this mushy subject, so he tried to change its course:

“That means you were afraid of losing to me, weren't you?” He asked with a grin, happy to tease.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Vergil snapped, looking to Dante’s eyes for now.

“But you were wrong.” Dante sighed “The order _did_ recognized Nero as a descendant of Sparda, but they didn‘t protect him. They used the kid, and he suffered a lot. That order was up to no good, Verg.”

Dante saw a brief hurt stare in Vergil’s eyes, but his brother turned his back on him, again, lying fully on the ground one more time. Vergil clearly didn’t want to be seen emotional unstable by his little brother.

And Dante found it cute.

_CUTE? COME ON, DEMON-ME! STOOOP!_

“I knew they’re lunatics.” Vergil murmured in a sad tone “I explored that island before choosing an acceptable place for Nero’s hiding place. But I still thought that anywhere else on Earth, Nero would have been killed as fast as people discovered that he was a demon; he’d be killed as a child. Even though the Order used him, they kept him alive. And that’s enough.”

“Why? Why would you condemn your child to a life of suffering? I knew you weren't very familiar orientated when you ripped his arm off, but... Why didn’t you ask for my help? I could have helped!”

Vergil laughed in disgust at that statement.

“You couldn’t even take care of your own shop.” Dante tried to interrupt Vergil, but he kept talking “The plan was simple: If I didn’t succeed obtaining father’s power and Mundus defeated me, I knew that if he discovered any rumor about Nero, he wouldn’t believe it enough to come to Fortuna to investigate, because the Order were considered lunatic even throughout the underworld. Mundus would conclude that was a fraud. In other words, if you took care of Nero as a baby, Mundus would find out fast and kill you both in a heartbeat. Nero was safer at the Order.”

Dante was pissed of that Vergil didn’t trust him enough to open up about his plans when all that bullshit happened, but he had to agree: it made sense. Nero sure was safer at Fortuna, because being by his side, at that time, meant that demons would attack any minute; not that this aspect changed in his life, but... Oh, well, now at least Nero was a big boy that could take care of himself. And Dante couldn’t keep Nero away, he liked the kid too much to do that.

“Also, I knew you would eventually find Nero and would protect him if needed, as it obviously did happen.” Vergil concluded in a small and tired voice.

“I didn’t know he existed. I went to Fortuna and lil’teen Nero was there, destroying everything. It was a coincidence.” Dante said, shrugging and feeling a little nostalgic.

Vergil shook his head in denial.

“Even though his demon was not awake, the blood calls.” He explained, his voice sounding dizzy, as if he was about to sleep any minute “You’d seek him when time comes, and you did.”

“That’s bullshit, I just...”

“You appeared suddenly when Nero was about to be crushed by Urizen. You felt it, Dante. I know you felt the urge to protect him.”

Vergil’s explanation made him stop and think about it for the first time. When he absorbed Sparda and Rebellion and woke up his inner demon fully, Dante simply acted on impulse: within seconds, he was between Urizen and Nero, defending his nephew. The demon was in control, and Dante let him act. No... That’s not true. _Dante_ was in control. He and his demon finally became one, and he simply embraced his other side and let him guide his actions, saving the boy from certain death.

“Even if you didn't understand at the time, the same force that made you save Nero in Qliphoth made you go to Fortuna.” Vergil explained, as he didn’t have to know all the story to understand that this was what happened “It’s an inner force that you don’t comprehend, but it exist. You felt Nero's sorrow, and your instincts guide you to help him.”

“Did you feel Nero's suffering too?”

“Every day.” Vergil replied, softly and sleepy “But I was so blinded by my own sufferings that I let them mix. It isn’t very pleasing to be under Mundu’s power… It hurts, a lot. I felt Nero’s pain and mine, combined; until I stopped feeling anything apart from my own pain. Mundus destroyed a lot within me, and I only rose in essence after you defeated Urizen and I resurfaced with his and V's union. Mundus' corruption completely destroys anyone’s essence; Nero did not cross my mind a year after my fall and, because I no longer felt his pain, I believed he was dead. Until I, or what was left of me, forgot about him completely.”

Dante was astonished: Vergil sure talks a lot when he is sleepy!

“But you found him and took his arm off to regain Yamato.”

“I was so corrupted that I didn't feel Nero as my child. I noticed Sparda's blood on him, but I didn't felt our connection. I believed that he would be only yours. In that moment, all I wanted was to destroy you and your entire existence on Earth. Family or not, I saw Nero as your cub, and I hated that you had everything and I had nothing left.”

Dante reflected on his past, and it seems that a lot of it made sense at that moment: after Vergil's fall, his life deteriorated. He felt agonized, but he attributed the feeling exclusively to the loss of his brother. When, years later, he fought with Nelo Angelo and was sure that he would have killed his brother, his pain got even worse. Of course, he associated this feeling with mourning, but... Nero would be entering adolescence at that time, wouldn't he? And, consequently, feeling even more the lack of family members and suffering all the turmoil of emotions that a teen orphan should feel. Dante did not only suffered his pain, he also suffered Nero's pain.

“I... I think I understand what you mean.” he said in a tragic sigh.

These were difficult years, washed down by Jack Daniels and excessive melancholy, hidden behind the sarcasm mask that deceived many people – minus Lady, Trish and Patty; the girls always managed to see his true self behind all his sarcastic posture.

When Dante met Nero, it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt happy, something he had not felt in years. He initially believed that the feeling came from finally overcoming Vergil's death, from being able to deal with it better now that he found his nephew. However, from what Vergil now explained, it had something to do with blood bond between relatives.

Which is weird, because he didn’t have this kind of bond with Vergil, and kindred with a brother, specially a twin brother, was tighter than a kindred between uncle and nephew… Wasn’t it?

Dante wanted to ask, but at that exactly time he heard a deeply sighing and saw his brother snuggling on the floor. The eminent heat exhausted his brother, probably, and Dante knew he shouldn’t ask more questions.

He looked at his sleeping brother's back for several minutes, enjoying the way he breathed peacefully. It was a miracle that Vergil felt safer enough to fall asleep in his presence, and even though he didn't say anything about it, he knew that his job was to protect the omega from any demon who might try to disturb them. And that trust already meant a lot in their relationship. Maybe things could change for the better?

Dante felt hopeful and smiled, wanting to pet Vergil’s dirty hair, but knowing it would result in a painful stab. He had to keep his distance and watch for any enemies ahead.

While he watched the hell’s ground, he concluded something: Vergil hid many things about his past from him, and decided to take all the suffering that could have been shared with him, if Vergil had stayed by his side. But things seemed to be changing, little by little, but they were changing. And Dante would not allow Vergil to run away again, not anymore. When he go back to the surface (because he was going to come back), Vergil would go with him.

The two would finally build a family with Nero. The kid deserves that. They all deserved to be happy, after an awful life they have lived.

With that conclusion in mind, Dante waited and hoped for the better.

Because hope was the only thing they all could do.

_... To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties!  
> How are you guys? Ready for another chapter?  
> I hope you all are doing ok in these dark times. So sit back, relax, and read the two stupid brothers being their stupid selves, as always.  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! They are my personal MOTIVATION to keep going! (Lol) Do not forget to tell me your thoughts and critiques. They are always appreciated.  
> And a special thanks to my friend Sabrina, who proofread the fanfic! Thank you so much, girl!I hope the number of mistakes are decreasing with each chapter.  
> Stay healthy and enjoy the reading!

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

**_Chapter 3_ **

_Undefined date - Undefined time_

_Hell_

Vergil woke up with a feeling he was being watched. He quickly jumped to his feet, his right hand automatically closing around Yamato's handle; he observed the dark environment with trained eyes, looking for any kind of threat. 

Nothing abnormal seemed to happen: Dante slept in front of the cave exit, apparently unconcerned with any movement that might be happening outside. Vergil rolled his eyes, feeling like an imbecile for thinking Dante would be mature enough to watch his back for a few hours. 

“I'm feeling all your judgment gaze piercing into my skull, Verg.” Dante muttered, yawning, “Cut it out. I’m not sleeping.” 

“Sure.” He sarcastically replied. Like hell Dante hasn’t just woke up, he knew very well his brother lack of responsibility. 

“It's true! I just closed my eyes for a few minutes...” The younger mumbled, yawning once again. 

Vergil hid a little smile behind his hand. His brother was a stupid irresponsible devil hunter, but the way Dante woke up usually made resurface such good memories from their childhood... He misses waking his brother up when he slept while he was reading a good book for him. 

When they were seven-year-old, Dante used to regularly spend time with him, and wanted to do it even when Vergil wanted to catch up with his reading. It didn’t matter to Dante that Vergil didn’t want to play with him, he earns to be near his twin at all costs. When that was the case, his little brother usually asked Vergil to read his books out loud, and since Vergil loved to brag about his books and he dreamed of sharing this passion with Dante one day, he happily did it. Of course, he read out loud just for fifteen minutes or so, because Dante always slept in the middle of the reading. Later, when Vergil woke the younger up because their mother was calling them or something like that, Dante woke up just at the same way he did just now: mumbling, yawning and denying he was asleep. 

Good times, good memories. 

“Of course you did.” Vergil relaxed his posture, and Dante finally opened his eyes. 

The younger sprouted sharp fangs, and now his eyes had narrow pupils with a red tint in its irises. It seems like Dante’s demon was ready to go out and play, because each passing hour he was gradual letting his demonic side free, inciting his partial _devil trigger_. 

However, Dante didn't seem to notice his own change in appearance, because he wasn’t paying attention to himself: all his demonic features were contracted in a confusion frown while he stared at Vergil. After understanding what he was seeing, Dante’s confused frown changed to a devilish grin. 

“Are you excited to see me, sleeping beauty?” Dante chuckled. 

Vergil frowned, because he didn’t understand what Dante was talking about. He looked down instinctively at his crotch, to see if he had to deal with any kind morning erection (he _was_ nearing his heat, after all), but his brother only laughed at his confused search. 

Dante stretched his arms upwards, seemingly full of energy as he stood up and came closer to him. 

“Look behind you, Verg.” 

Since he didn’t have the luxury of having a mirror in twenty years to check is appearance, Vergil turned his upper body and looked at his back, pushing his overcoat out of the way. 

Oh. Well, it looks like it wasn't just Dante who was showing some partial _devil trigger_ traits. 

“You are literally _wagging your tail_ for me, you’re such a _good boy!_ ” Dante teased, smiling as if he saw the funniest thing in the world “Hella cute, if you ask me.” 

Vergil felt slightly ashamed, because yes, his damn tail was showing and yes, it was wiggling. This inconvenience was not something he had to deal with before, since his old _devil trigger_ never had a tail. After he unlocked his _sin devil trigger_ with the power of the Qliphoth's fruit, the stupid new trait showed up. This means he would have to learn how to deal with it. 

_Annoying._

He tried to control it, without success. The tail was moving by itself, as if it had a mind of its own; he gave up and simply let the overcoat cover it again, sighing irritated. 

“Don’t be all cranky.” Dante cooed, “I thought it suits you a lot!” 

“Shut up!” Vergil scolded him, pinching the bridge of his nose when Dante laughed again, apparently in a great mood that morning (Was it morning? Afternoon? Night? He didn't know, in hell the concept of time did not seems to apply very well) “Did you feel or hear anything strange?” 

“Yes.” Dante replied, ceasing his laughter, but keeping a radiant smile on his lips while he approached Vergil with carefreeness “The demons gave me a break and stopped trying to get closer to you some time ago. They all went north when some reddish light appeared in the sky, just a few kilometers from here. That’s why I took a little break and rested my eyes.” 

_Eye rest… Suuuure._

“A reddish light, you say?” 

“Yeah!” 

“A portal, perhaps.” The older thoughtfully murmured. 

“Portal?” Dante asked, as his smile grew even more while his body stiffened at the prospect of getting out of Hell. 

“I'll have my heat in one week, more or less.” Vergil continued to speak, still maintaining a thoughtful posture “So I think you should rise to the surface as soon as possible.” 

Dante's smile instantly vanished. 

“What!?” Dante opened his arms as if trying to blocking the cave’s exit with his body, fearing that Vergil could simply run away from him _again_ “You can’t be fucking serious! I won’t let you stay here in Hell by yourself!”. 

“Foolishness. There is no reason for you to prolong your suffering. Since you clearly have no interest in spending my heat with me, and since I will be unable to continue our spares, you should just go. We can get closer to the scum, find the portal, and while I can maintain it open with the power of Yamato, you can cross it without problem.” 

“Vergil, I am not going anywhere without you.” Dante said in a definitive posture. 

“Why?” 

Why, indeed. Didn’t Dante want to return to his shop, his women, his… Nero? Sure, his brother misses Nero. They should reunite as fast as possible, and Vergil was just trying to help that. 

“Because I won’t lose you again.” Dante felt a lump in his throat, a mixture of anger and dread suddenly invading his body just by thinking of being apart from Vergil one more time “Never again, brother. I won’t let that happen!” 

Vergil’s answer was a little scoff, as the two Spardas proceeds to exchange extremely frustrated looks. Dante, realizing that his arguments wouldn’t be enough to convince Vergil, decided to play dirty: 

"Don't you want to meet Nero properly?" 

"I already met him as V. There’s nothing else to know". 

Dante rolled his eyes. 

“You accompanied him on a mission, just one!” he exasperated “I've been meeting the boy for years and every week I learn something new about him. Please, Vergil, do not waste the new opportunity that life is giving you! You can’t possibly want to stay in hell while you could be by your kid’s side! " 

“I am the new ruler of the underworld.” Vergil simply said, as if this answered everything. 

“Fuck that underworld bullshit!” Dante was starting to sound pissed off “Our father sealed the underworld and choose to stay in the human world for a reason, can't you see? Why are you so stubborn!? I just fucking want this fucked up family to be fucking _happy_!!” 

“Brother...” Vergil sighed, feeling too exhausted to argue. He needed Dante to get away as soon as possible, because when their instincts became too difficult to control, there would be no going back; and he knew his brother wouldn’t like that “My place has never been among humans, and you know it.” 

“Your place is by your family's side, and _you_ know it, asshole! That's why you wanted to defeat Mundus: because he killed mom, because he was trying to kill us, because of Nero’s security. This is your human side speaking, and you have to listen to it once in a lifetime. I know you don’t care about what I want, but Nero is waiting for your return. Think of it, think of what your kid wants.” 

_That isn’t true._ – Vergil thought with melancholy – _I care about what you want, little brother. More than I should..._

This thought made Vergil snap out of it. He really shouldn’t worry about Dante’s desires, no! Just because he remembered something about their past that was pleasant, it doesn’t mean that he has any kind of responsibility towards Dante’s need. Dante didn’t want to mate him, sure, but Vergil shouldn’t take that into consideration. He would go to the surface ground and his brother would have to deal with the consequences. 

"Ok. I’ll go, to close this cycle. Nero will soon realize that I have nothing more to contribute to his life and, as soon as that happens, I will return to my original place." Vergil stared at Dante with a serious look “I hope you know what you're getting into, because I won’t back of for your sake.” 

Dante felt a shiver in his spine, not quite understanding what Vergil was referring to. But that didn’t really matter, because his brother was going with him willingly! That’s a fucking miracle! 

He sighed in relief when Vergil pushed his arm out of the way and left the cave, walking gracefully towards the strange red light on the horizon. He appreciated the way his brother's tail wagged with each new step, thinking of how his tail would react when he fuc-… 

_DEVIL-ME!! NO!!_

Shaking his head to dissipate the demonic thoughts, Dante jogged to Vergil’s side, walking by his side. 

Each step made them came closer to the red light, closer to human realm, closer to _home_ , and Dante felt excited again by the small evolution in their relationship. Who would have thought that one day he would wander around with Vergil, as they used to do when they were kids? He felt giddy, full of energy, wholesome, and… 

“By the way,” Vergil said, casually breaking Dante’s thoughts “I'm not the only one with partial _devil trigger_ ”. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your teeth and eyes. They are devilish enticing right now.” 

Dante brushed his tongue against the upper row of teeth, realizing how sharp his canine teeth were. He obviously couldn't see his own eyes, but he doubted Vergil was going to lie about something like that, as Vergil only spoke the essentials and nothing more (unless he was almost asleep, as Dante learned a few hours ago). His eyes probably were red and all devil like. 

_Yuck._

“Weird.” Dante scratched his stubbled chin “This has never happened before.” 

Vergil hummed, seemed entranced by his brother ignorance about his devil behavior. 

_It will be so much fun to teach him, just like when we were kids._ – Vergil’s thought, smirking – _But I’ll teach far less ‘childish knowledge’ for him, that’s for sure._

“We’re in Hell, and I’m close to a heat cycle. These gradual changes will appear naturally.” He explained. 

“Gradual? You mean if we stay here until the end of the week, we will turn completely? Without intending to _trigger_?” 

“That’s right!” Vergil spoke happily, and had to refrain his laugh when his brother sudden stopped walking, clearly terrified with the new information “Our demonic side will take over. And since we are in our natural habitat, there is nothing more obvious that the devil inside us rule our brains during a heat spent in Hell.” 

Dante instinctively quickened his pace, wanting now more than ever to return to the surface. The last thing he wanted to do was to lose himself even more to his inner demon, and while he loved the prospect of having tailed Vergil by his side, this fetish was certainly not a very human thing. He should stop it, while it was still stoppable. 

“W-we are going back, so that won’t be a problem in the human realm… Right?” Dante stuttered. 

“We’ll see.” 

Well, that answer did not soothed Dante’s fears. 

_Focus on Nero. You have to go back to find the kid. This demonic bullshit will stop when you return. You know it will._

And that thought made Dante almost run to the red light. Vergil smirked again behind his brother’s back, not even bothering to quick his pace. It was so interesting how his brother vehemently refused to accept the demon side of his nature; Vergil would love to see how much Dante would resist. 

_Run all you can, while you can…_

Because Dante would inevitably lose, and Vergil definitely was looking forward to his victory. 

_You’re already mine, little brother._

**(***)**

When they were close enough to observe what was happening, Dante felt like laughing. The demons, a little bit over forty or so, were circling the strange light in a synchronized way. They seemed like lesser demons, the ones with limited intelligence, and they definitely acted like they had no knowledge at all of what was happening. 

“Are they dancing?” Dante grinned, finding it all very funny. 

“The horde of scum are trying to open the fissure on the time-space veil, to create a portal. Though they do not know how to do it, that’s why it seems like a dance, but they are just acting on instincts. Stupid useless beasts…” Vergil concluded, while the two watched the great demonic manifestation around the light, which now reached the ground. He knew demons could not put themselves under the light, but it was obvious what they wanted, as they spun in circles around it, expecting at any moment that something would happen. 

“And where does this ‘fissure’ come from?” Dante asked again, just because he loved to hear Vergil’s voice. He wasn’t stupid, he had been in Hell once and had used a portal to come back, but Vergil didn’t know it, so he wanted to encourage him to keep talking. 

Damn, it’s so good to finally talk to his brother, instead of crossing swords with him every time they met. 

“Humans.” Vergil answered, unsheathing Yamato and feeling her vibrate in his fingers, ready to do her work “Invocation rituals, probably. Humans are foolish enough to do anything for more power.” 

“Looks like someone I know, don’tcha think?” Dante scoffed. 

Vergil narrowed his eyes, but choose not to answer the provocation. He returned his attention to the light beam, watching it sprung in intensity and decrease its brightness constantly. It clearly was a weak ritual, because it wasn’t stable enough to open the portal. 

He would have to help. 

“The fissure has narrowed the dimensions considerably, but it’s not enough to open the portal. I can cut the veil with Yamato, if we get there before the humans give up on the ritual. That way, we can go back to the human realm, but we’ll have to close the portal to prevent the scum from trespassing.” 

“Yes!” Dante celebrated, unleashing Ebony and Ivory from his gun holster “Let's rock!” 

“Wait.” The elder ordered, smacking Yamato's scabbard at Dante's chest, preventing him from attacking immediately “I’ll need your energy too”. 

“Uh?” 

“The source of energy is drawn considerably while opening portals between realms. Usually demons don’t interfere with the time-space veil between worlds because the ritual can potentially kill them. That’s why this kind of rituals uses soul or blood offerings to unleash the seal and reopen the closed portals. Since they are trying to open a new portal, not a previously closed one, it will consume much more energy, and it sure can kill me if I’m not careful.” 

Dante's eyes widened, visibly unsure of the plan now that Vergil explained. He didn't want to put Vergil's life at risk... That’s not a good idea. 

“Vergil, no. Let’s wait another way to-…" 

“Therefore,” he interrupted “You will have to close the portal yourself with Yamato’s help, because I won’t have enough energy.” 

“But… Vergil… I-” He tried to put some reason within Vergil’s mind, he really did. 

“Make haste, Dante. We don't have much time left.” 

“Vergil! Listen to me!” 

Of course his brother didn’t listen: Vergil simply attacked the horde of demons, judgment cutting his way through them while swinging his tail from behind. Without much choice, and still terrified by everything his brother had just revealed, Dante followed his brother in the attack. 

The battle was easy, since their opponents were all lesser demons; the Sparda’s twin killed all the demons quickly and, during the battle, Dante tried in every way to get Vergil to stop his nonsense and listen to him, without any success. Ignoring his pleas, Vergil just killed the demons that were in his way to reach the light beam. He let Dante took care of the rest, while he concentrated all of his energy within Yamato’s blade to open the portal. 

Dante saw Yamato shine in a blue light. His brother was starting the energy transfer, and Dante felt terrified. 

“STOP! VERGIL!” he tried to get closer to his brother, but the last demon of the horde (a fury, one of the fastest he has ever faced) interrupted him. While he killed the damn fury, Vergil gathered all his energy and opened the portal with two effective slashes inthe air. 

Dante just had time to shout his name, praying whatever god that was up there for his idiot brother to stop being an asshole and wait. He still didn't know what he should do after crossing the damn portal! 

But Vergil kept ignoring him, watching the portal magically appear and expand its size. Dante could see a gravestone and some dark atmosphere through the other side, but it definitely leads to a place on the human world. They did it! 

At the moment the portal opened fully, Dante managed to kill the fury and started to ran towards Vergil. He wasn’t fast enough, for his brother was already taking the first step through the other dimension. 

“VERGIL! WAIT! GODDAMN IT!” 

It was in vain. Vergil crossed over to the human realm and Dante, cursing, followed behind him. 

**(***)**

_Undefined date – Sometime at night_

_Somewhere in human world_

As he crossed the portal, Vergil felt instantly exhausted: his energy was almost over, and it was hard to breathe while he was trying to balance himself using Yamato for support. His attempt to remain stable was unsuccessful, and his legs wobbled until his feet slipped and Vergil fell on the floor, hitting his knees on the dump grass. He couldn’t see an inch in front of his eyes, his head hurt too much to focus his vision into the darkness, but he heard humans’ muffled screams around him. 

While trying to concentrate, he felt Dante's demonic energy nearby, indicating that he was right behind him. Vergil turned to face him, but his tired eyes were useless and his brother was also out of focus; however, the aura around him was unmistakable. 

“Vergil?” Dante bent down beside him, shaking slightly his shoulders as if trying to stabilize him. He sounded concerned, probably due not used to seeing Vergil so exhausted. 

“D-dante,” he coughed, trying to speak with a raspy voice “The portal. Close the portal!” 

Vergil tried to give him Yamato, but Dante didn’t take her, pushing her back to his brother’s chest and forcing Vergil’s finger to continue closed around Yamato’s handle. 

“I tried to tell you, you idiot! I can't close spectral portals with Yamato, I can just destroy physical portals using her! She never accepted me as a sword master, she only accepts you! She is the only devil arm I never mastered fully, because she is as stubborn as you, you jackass!” 

Vergil blinked, astonished. 

He never thought that there existed a devil arm that his brother couldn’t use on its full potential, because his brother was really good at that (not that Vergil would ever admit it, though). He knew Yamato was an extremely loyal devil arm, because it took him a few years for her to obey him the same way she obeyed Sparda. Nowadays, it feels like he and Yamato shared a soul, because their connection are so tight that Vergil heard her melodious voice in the back of his mind every time he touches her. She loves him, as he loves her... In fact, Yamato cried out for his presence when they were far away, and that’s how he was able to find her in Nero’s possession. 

However, it never crossed his mind that Dante was unable to fully dominate her, even with all her loyalty. And while Vergil was proud of Yamato’s loyalty to him, it made things a little bit difficult now. 

"I need more power." Vergil concluded, blinking fast while trying to stable his senses. He had to do something; he didn’t have time to be fatigated. 

"Oh no... not again." Dante murmured, waiting for the worst scenario as he heard Vergil’s declaration. 

Vergil rolled his eyes and instantly regret it. He felt even dizzier now. 

_Shit._

“Fool. I mean need energy to close the portal.” He closed his eyes, trying to regain his balance; he knew crossing the two realms could mess your energy a lot, but he wasn’t used of feeling so... unstable “You have to kiss me." 

And that seemly out of nowhere request was received by Dante like a punch in the stomach. 

“… What the fuck!?” Dante’s voice cracked, and Vergil would find it funny, if he wasn’t in a hurry. 

Vergil concluded that he still had some strength to enchant, and that’s better than explain things. They didn’t have time, after all: Vergil opened his heavy eyelids with difficulty, and stared at his brother’s icy blue eyes the best way he could. 

_Well, at least they’re blue once again. That’s a good sign._

Dante was dumbfounded, but as he reciprocated the stare, he felt automatically mesmerized by the strength of Vergil’s call, losing the focus on his vision and the hardness of his gaze. 

"Brother..." Dante murmured, slowly bringing his face close to Vergil's, ready to kiss him and let his twin suck his energy as much as he wanted. He was enchanted, but that didn't stop Vergil from feeling slightly giddy and anxious. His omega self really wanted to kiss Dante, he ached to bit his lips, to feast on his blood, to become one with his mate... 

However, before the desired kiss happened, another demon crossed the portal. Since they were the first thing in front of the damn creature, the demon emitted a loud roar while running to attack them. The humans screamed in fear around them (Vergil had almost forgot about their existence), and all this loud noises made Dante come out of his trance state; the younger twin understood that they were under an attack and summoned his sword as fast as he could, counter-attacking the demon with precise and ferocious slashes before it could touch him or Vergil. 

The older twin sighed in irritation, but the proximity with Dante lent him a little bit of energy. Even if the kiss hasn’t truly happened, he finally could see clearly. 

After looking around, Vergil concluded that they were in a graveyard. Even if the full moon on the sky illuminated the place and gave it some kind of beauty, it certainly wasn’t a peaceful nor a well-maintained graveyard: the grass was wild, the tombstones were cracked, and the whole place seemed abandoned for at least five years. There weren't many people around, at most five, but they should be the ones performing the ritual, as all of them wore dark robes with large hoods that concealed their faces. 

The ritualists seemed scared, stepping behind confused as what to do now that they concluded their ritual (the stupid humans never think far enough, as always). Among of the ritualists, Vergil could see just one person with the hood down: a young naïve woman, with eighteen or nineteen-years-old, wearing black lipstick and heavy make up around her brown eyes. 

_Oh, I should’ve concluded that it was goth teens playing with things they can't understand._ – Vergil thought, sighing and feeling too old to deal with this kind of inconvenience. He didn’t appreciate humans very much, but teen humans were even harder to deal with. 

He listened to the screams and battle noises in the background as a kind of morbid symphony, but he didn’t have time to wait for his brother inevitable win against the inconvenient demon ( _The scum interrupted my kiss... I hope Dante kills it painfully and slowly, as it deserves to be killed!_ ). He had to regain energy and close the portal before more pests came to the human realm. 

So, without even paying attention to any other details around him, Vergil stared at the fearful eyes of the young woman and enchanted her. 

Since she was a weak human, she obeyed his command without any major problems: she took firm and heavy steps towards him, ignoring her friends’ pleas as she kneeled in front of him and took his face in her hands. Without blinking she joined her lips against his, still mesmerized by his gaze. Neither closed their eyes as they kissed, and the whole action was far from passionate: the kiss was just a soft touch of lips, but it was enough to Vergil suck as much energy as he could without putting the human's life at risk (Not that Vergil cared for foolish teen humans’ wellbeing, but Dante didn't like it very much when he killed humans, so it was better to avoid fighting). 

_I’m becoming too soft... That must be the heat’s fault._

Seconds later, when the kiss finally ended, Vergil felt extremely stronger. He heard all the noises clearly around him and visualized the cemetery as bright as a full moon night could shine. He heard the cry of despair from the lesser demon when it was executed by Dante, but he also heard a fierce growl that could only indicate that there was one more demon escaping through the portal. 

He turned, ready to help Dante battle the new pest that had centrally arrived, but was surprised to see his brother, in full _sin devil trigger_ form, wielding his sword and looking at the woman who had just kissed him with the most murderous look he had seen on another. 

The growl Vergil had heard wasn’t from a new demon arriving; it was from his pissed off brother. 

“Run.” He ordered the teen ritualist that still hasn’t escaped, his tone effective enough that all of them began racing for their lives. The woman, with little energy that she had left, was helped by one of the cloaked teens, and Vergil saw her look back as she sprinted, trying to understand what had just happened between them. 

Dante followed her with his gaze, demonstrating his eagerness to attack her before the poor thing managed to reach the cemetery gates. He seemed to be waiting just for the right second, just to toy with his pray a little bit. 

Vergil had to act. Fast! 

“Dante!” Vergil snapped at him, standing up and swaying Yamato, ready to stop Dante from attacking the humans, even if it was necessary to fight him “Snap out of it! You're going to regret it later!” 

His voice seemed to help Dante regain his conscience, because a second later he deactivated his _sin devil trigger_. Now in his human form, he still looked at the woman’s back with the same murderous expression; but Vergil noticed that Dante's eyes returned to their conventional icy blue, and he relaxed considerably: Dante was pissed off, but wouldn’t attack the humans. 

Another demon passed through the portal, but it was some weakling scum that Vergil managed to execute with just one precise judgment cut. After his execution, Vergil stepped on the demon corpse and came close to the portal, expanding a good amount of his energy while wielding Yamato. 

He closed the portal with a precise cut in the air, mending the time-space veil with some effort. 

Vergil grunted in exhaustion once again. This time, however, he didn’t use all of his energy and had a little bit left, even though he was breathing hard and undeniably needed a good night of sleep to recover his pristine usual form. 

Now that the humans were no longer present, Dante turned his attention to him. Vergil could have sworn that his brother was still snarling in the back of his throat as he demanded: 

"What the fuck was that?" Dante dangerously growled. 

Vergil smugly arched his brow. 

_Jealous much, little brother?_

“Energy transfusion.” Vergil explained, trying to conceal the amusement in his voice "I tried to get from you, but-...” 

"You kissed someone else!" Dante snarled. 

Vergil let a grin appears in his lips, realizing that the situation could be manipulated to his advantage. Dante was acting with all his alpha possessiveness again, and Vergil really wanted to have a little fun with that. 

“Hush, little brother.” He closed their distance and raised his brother's chin with his index finger. He licked his own bottom lip as Dante’s breath hitched, his brother was watching his tong movement closely “Weren't you the one who was afraid of doing things that were against your strong and stupid human morals? I simply refrained from giving you this unspeakable agony and choose to inflict this dark karma to another being. Oh, how could you live with yourself if you kissed your own flesh and blood? You clearly don’t want that, do you? Do you want to kiss me, brother?” 

“Yes...” He said, still looking at Vergil’s lips, but realized his mistake soon enough “I mean, fuck no! No way!” 

Dante blinked a few times, retrieving his conscience and hiding all his alpha nature once again. He took a step back from his brother, deep breathing while running his hand through his hair. He started pacing, feeling confused and wondering what kind of madness was happening to him. 

Vergil, on the other hand, seemed to love his confusion, keeping a crooked smile on his lips as he saw Dante walk around the graveyard. 

"How the fuck you steal energy with kisses?" Dante asked, trying to change the topic to something he could deal right now “Are you going to reveal me that, besides being an omega, you are some kind of incubus?” 

Vergil scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Do not be ridiculous. Incubi are fictions created by humans to justify their libidinous actions.” He said, amused by the situation as a whole. As he had predicted, it was very satisfying to teach his ignorant brother about the demonic nature; he was the superior one in that kind of knowledge, and that made him feel good about himself “The dynamic is simple: omegas need more energy while in heat, and the alpha generate more energy when his mate are nearing his heat. That’s why the omega and alpha need to stay near by each other during the heat. The carnal act increases energy transfusion’s velocity, preventing the alpha from losing control of his powers. Since I lost all my energy opening the portal, and you’re incompetent at handling Yamato, I needed to regain my strength fast to close it.” 

“I’m not incompetent!” 

“If you weren’t, I wouldn’t have to kiss that girl. It was awful for me too, believe me.” 

Dante grimaced, but refrained from snapping at his brother once again. Besides Vergil’s provocation, his answered made sense: Dante was feeling hectic and energized since Vergil started showing symptoms of the heat, and being near his brother soothed these feelings a lot. 

“Can you also steal energy from humans?” He asked, still feeling a little bit jealous, even if he now understood that Vergil’s act wasn’t driven by carnal desires. 

“Precisely. Humans are the only option for omegas when they are in the human kingdom, given the difficulty of finding another demon here, let alone an alpha. Maybe that's why the humans created this legend about incubi and succubi, but the is no such class of demons. The omegas are only trying to survive their heat without major trauma, and humans always have a little energy to lend.” 

“And if you have a heat and don’t get anyone’s energy…?” 

“I’ll die.” 

Dante felt a shiver run down his spine at that revelation. Contrary to what many imagined, Dante was able to understand between the lines: If Vergil, as an omega, suffers from heats periodically, and he spent years under Mundus’ power, that meant his brother had to accept Mundus’ energy to stay alive. Maybe Vergil didn't even have any choice in that regard, because he knew his brother would have preferred to die than submitting himself to Mundus in any sexual way. If that happened, wasn’t a consented choice... And since Vergil’s alive, that means it must’ve happened. The whole thing was a terrible affront to Vergil's proud nature, more than any physical torture his brother had endured all those years ago. 

Vergil, realizing that Dante had understood the weight of the revelation, didn’t let any expression show on his face, hiding the shame he felt as he turned away from Dante and walked with firm steps towards the exit of the cemetery. 

"We need to find out where we are. We don’t have the luxury of losing time talking about nonsense.” Vergil's voice sounded hard and decisive, but Dante knew that years of trauma were not so easily forgotten. 

Dante stayed behind as Vergil walked, thinking about his desire to destroy Mundus once again. This fucking demon destroyed his family in so many ways, that his past victory wasn’t enough to conclude his vendetta. He hated him, he hated Mundus so much, that he made himself a promise: if there is a way to revive a demon, he would do it to bring Mundus back; just to kill the bastard again. And again. And again… 

“Dante!” 

Not sure how to deal with the sudden hatred he felt in his heart, Dante followed his brother once again, hoping that now that they were back in the human world, Vergil would be able to overcome his terrible memories and live a deserved normal life. Vergil deserves his happy ending. 

Dante, on the other hand, wouldn’t forget what Mundus did. 

Never. 

_… To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties, welcome back!  
> I had planned to write one more scene in this chapter, but I thought it was too long already... I think it’s better to keep you waiting a little longer, because writing Vergil is inspiring me to be a meanie. Lol!  
> Jokes aside, Lineage reached the 100 kudos mark and over 1100 views on AO3!! That’s a first time one of my fanfictions get so much love on AO3, and I’m really happy! For readers of all sites: thank you so much for taking the time to read my updates. If you can, leave me a comment to tell me what you think, this is my fuel to write!!  
> Thank you! Thank you all so muuuch!!! I hope you like the update!  
> Much love to you all! ❤

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

**_Chapter 4_ **

_Undefined date – 23:38_

_Somewhere in human world_

“Come on, Verg! What's your problem? Why are you mad now?”

Vergil didn't answer, entering the hotel room with small steps and analyzing the ambient around them.

It wasn't by any means a luxurious bedroom, but for those who were sleeping in hell floor for the last weeks, it seems like a paradise. There was a white plywood wardrobe and a small cabinet on the opposite wall, both probably empty; a small flat-screen television hanging on the wall just above the cabinet, and a medium-sized double bed (witch was beautify wrapped in white bedsheets that smelled so good that Vergil didn't even want to get close to it while he was still covered in dirt). The corded telephone, typical of hotel rooms to have, was also attached to the wall, near the headboard. The suite's bathroom door was right next to the bed, and the room was so small that there were no bedside tables to store any belongings.

After a long time living without dignity or comfort by any means, Vergil was pleased to finally be in a suitable room to sleep. Of course, while he was living as V, he had the luxury to sleep in a comfy bed for a few days in the human world, but it wasn’t the same: at the same time he remembered those moments, they seemed just like distant and superfluous memories. When he remembered V’s life, it feels like that was just a weird dream he had experienced. Despite knowing that they were real moments in his life, this part of his past felt unreal, as well as the memories of his days living as Urizen. In conclusion, because he was incomplete that time, his memories also felt like lacking something… And living as a complete being, Vergil stayed for years at the demon world, without anything resembling a comfortable bed. He could not deny that he longed for a human moment after living so long as a demon, but he would never admit that to Dante.

“Double bed? I thought she said it would be two singles.” Dante murmured behind him, looking discontented when he analyzed the room details.

And speaking of Dante, of course he had to go and ruin his humor being his stupid self, as always.

“We do not have much choice, your _friend_ said that it was the only vacant room tonight.” Vergil bitterly spoke, giving Dante his back as he removed his coat and throwed it in the wardrobe without any care. Unfortunately, they wouldn't have any spare clothing and would have to wear the dirty ones again, but at least he could take a warm shower. “Unless you want to go back there and try to seduce the receptionist a little more... Who knows? Maybe she’ll invite you _again_ to spend the night with her and you won’t have the displeasure of sharing a double bed with me.”

“Is that why you are angry with me? Vergil, my account is empty, there isn’t a way to pay our stay here right now. I had to do my best to convince her we would pay at check-out!” Dante huffed while trying to defend himself.

Come on! Vergil wasn’t being fair here!

“I suppose your questionable behavior is considered plausible by your moral standards, or better yet, the lack of moral standards. Does your frivolous mind believes that seducing the receptionist is the right thing to do to convince her of giving any type of financial advantage?”

“Stop mocking me!” Dante grunted “Do you want to sleep on the streets?”

Vergil laughed without joy at that question.

“I don’t mind, since the streets are far more comfortable than Hell, thank you very much. And if having a double bed bothers you, you can very well accept her invitation and sleep in her bed. I'm sure she won't complain.”

Dante slammed the bedroom door shut, walking firmly to Vergil's side, feeling all the aura of jealousy emanating from his brother. He was stuck between a mix of emotions that ranged from wanting to punch Vergil’s head against the wall while still hugging and comforting him to subside his jealousy. This act didn't seem to be heat related, because it used to be normal for Vergil to act like that, and while Dante was happy to recognize Vergil childish behavior in his actions, he really wished his brother had matured a little more.

When they were both children, Vergil was very jealous and possessive: he couldn’t share his belongings, his toys, his parents, and even his brother. The few times they interacted with other children in the playground or something like that, Dante always tried to make friends and Vergil chased those kids away with cruel looks while possessively tugging on Dante's arm. The behavior was the same with their parents: when Eva or Sparda paid a little more attention to Dante than to Vergil, either because he was sick or needed more assistant on his home schooling activities, Vergil was full of jealousy towards his parents and used to sulk and complain all day when that happened. Sparda was always amused by this behavior, saying that it was typical of the demonic side the boys have and Vergil sure was an early bloomer, while Eva tried to educate her eldest son to not be so possessive and to connect more with his human side.

Dante sighed, feeling tired but slightly nostalgic. Despite being a bad feature of his brother, it was so typical of Vergil that it was gratifying to deal with it again. Better a possessive Vergil by his side than no brother at all. And maybe living with Nero could change him over time… The kid sure changed him for the better, he might have the same impact on his father’s personality.

“I will not leave you alone, Vergil.” He reassured, because he knew that this is the real fear his brother has to deal with, and that’s why he was behaving like an asshole.

“You should.” Vergil quickly replied, still annoyed “That leaves more space for me.”

 _Jealous, possessive, stubborn._ – Dante thought in a slightly affectionate way, watching his brother take the tattered gloves from his hands and throw them in the closet too. Vergil was an extremely meticulous person and valued a tidy room, so if he was throwing his clothes around like that, it indicated that he really was out of patience.

The older one took a towel off the bed and irritably entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, with the intention to finish undressing away from the source of his annoyance. And if Dante knew his brother well (and he does), Vergil would be taking the first shower because he intended to use all the hot water, only for the pleasure of letting his little brother deal with the cold water as a punishment for flirting with the receptionist.

_Fucking asshole..._

Dante rolled his eyes, also deciding to partly undress: he took off his coat and shirt and tossed his garment next to his brother’s clothes. Despite visually knowing that all the pieces of Vergil’s clothing there were so dirty that they couldn’t be even saved by a washing machine, Dante didn’t feel disgusted by it, as the outfit were impregnated with the characteristic odor of his brother’s heat, inviting him to sniff it until his imagination took control of his actions.

Dante wanted to pick up Vergil’s coat and burry his nose on the collar, because it looked extremely inviting… but he refrained before doing something as absurd as that. So, he concentrated on a shelf below the closet, finding a thin blanket (which he spread out on top of the mattress without thinking twice) and a robe. Dante took the robe as if it were a precious treasure, deciding that if Vergil was going to have all the hot water, he might as well have the luxury of sleeping in it and not in his smelling clothes after he showered. Vergil will be the one dealing with dirty clothes to sleep, he didn't care! Actually, he would like, because the heat’s smell was so strong on the coat and…

_No!! Bad devil-me, bad!!_

Choosing to finish undressing in the bathroom, since he did not want to put on his robe while his body was still dirty with dust, blood and sweat, Dante approached the telephone on the wall, reading the instructions there to make an international call.

Initially, Dante dialed the number for Devil May Cry’s office, just to find out if the office was empty or busy. He wasn't sure what time it would be in Capulet, but he still tried his luck. After five calls, no one answered. Dante put the phone down and thought about what to do.

He knew Devil May Cry’s mobile number by heart. Dante did not use cell phones, because these technologies never appealed to him too much, and that is why he always remember the important numbers. He could call Nero and ask for a loan; he knew that the boy would curse and bitch because he disappeared to the underworld for quite some time, but he would end up lending enough money to pay for the night at the hotel. After that, Nero would pack his stuff and go to Devil May Cry office to wait for his arrival, ready for a fight that would certainly last for days.

Dante really wanted to talk to Nero. Something inside him missed the boy so much that he didn't even recognize himself. But he also knew that there was a lot to be discussed before asking for any kind of financial assistance, and that sort of thing would certainly not be resolved in a single call. No, Dante preferred to meet Nero in Fortuna, with some luck it would be a calm reunion after he planned the encounter with Vergil. The last thing he wanted to do was watch the two fight again, as much fun as it was to see Vergil take a beating from Nero on the top of the Qliphoth, he didn’t want it to happen again.

Deciding what he should do, Dante picked up the phone again, and dialed.

After a couple of seconds, someone answered.

“I hope someone is dying, because if not, I will end your misery myself. Who the fuck is calling so late at night?” Dante heard Lady's voice, hoarse with sleep, taking the call.

He smirked, happy to listen that voice, even if she sounded pissed off.

“Hey babe!” He greeted, energized, listening to the noise of falling water next door, indicating that Vergil had finally started showering.

“DANTE!?” Lady screamed, and Dante’s smile grew even more. His time in hell made him forget how he missed the girls, no matter how grumpy they might be sometimes.

There was a great commotion on the other end of the line, because Dante was sure he heard two female voices fighting over the cellphone. After a couple of noises and curses, another voice was heard by him:

“Dante, where are you?” He heard Trish questioning in a sleepy voice, almost inaudible with Lady's screams in the background, since she was probably outraged for having her cellphone stolen from her hands. 

“Trish? Hey babe! Are you with Lady?” 

Before either answered, Dante heard muffled noises again and soon the call sound quality declined a little, indicating that one of them had put him on speaker. Well, easier that way, isn't it? The call wouldn’t be so smooth, but the ladies wouldn’t kill each other, and that’s a win situation.

“We are in a long mission abroad; we’re resting to continue the gig tomorrow.” Lady replied harshly, without patience for casual conversations “Where the fuck are you, Dante!? Do you have any idea how time has passed?” 

“Did ya miss me that much, babes?” 

“Shut up, idiot!” The two responded in unison, and Dante let out an amused laugh.

Ah, how he missed the girls... It was refreshing to hear their voices again, no matter how angry they both were at him. They usually were angry at him anyway, so nothing different from the ordinary.

“Dante, let’s get to the point. How much?” Lady asked, impatient to resolve the matter and go back to sleep. They both clearly had a lot to ask him, but they were business girls and they knew that when Dante called so late at night, it only meant he needed a loan.

“Assuming I only call to ask for money? You break my heart, dear. Can a guy miss his friends after a long vacation abroad?” He replied, just for the pleasure of replying, because Lady was right, as usual.

“We know you only would call Lady if you need money." Trish scolded him, taking Lady's side in that fight (again, as usual).

“So, how much?” Lady impatiently asked.

"Oh babes, you know me so well, I'm such a lucky guy to have so good friends and-…" 

“Stop the sweet talk, Dante. That isn’t going to get you a low interest loan. You know the drill.” Lady replied, already starting to lose patience with him. 

“Damn it… Okay, so, can you send some bucks to my bank account? I’m broke and I need to pay for the hotel stay. It's just for one night, tomorrow morning we’re going to create a portal to Devil May Cry.” 

"Portal… So Vergil is with you, isn’t he?" Lady questioned, and Trish was eerily quiet by her side.

“Yep.” He replied, closing his eyes and already waiting for the brunette's screams of indignation. She wasn’t, by any means, a great fan of Vergil.

An uncomfortable silence persisted over the call, and Trish was the first to clear her throat and try to ease the heavy atmosphere.

"Are you sure that bringing Nelo Angelo is a good idea?"

If Dante knew the girls, and he sure does, Trish was looking severely at Lady as she asked the question. Trish knew that Dante and Lady usually fight when they talked about Vergil (not that it happened a lot, but the few times they talked about this taboo topic, shit went south fast), and that wasn’t the place nor the time to start a fight.

"Of course. I always have the best ideas.”

The two women made a disbelief noise, but neither questioned his decision. Vergil had always been a taboo subject among the three mercenaries, although Lady never missed an opportunity to say how much she hated him for joining Arkham and doing everything he did. Trish, on the other hand, seemed to be a little more accepting to Vergil, because they both suffered manipulation and pain inflicted by Mundus' control. Trish seemed to understand “Nelo Angelo”, as she used to call him, and believed that he could transform into someone better if he was able to break free from Mundus’ manipulation, like she did.

They always thought Vergil had died at Mallet Island, so all their feelings were directed to a ghost, a memory that no longer lived among them. Now that they all knew Vergil was alive, only time would tell how the girls would act around his twin.

After another uncomfortable silence, which clearly indicated Lady's disapproval of his choice, Dante decided that they had already talked enough, and any other question could wait until they met in person. It was better to end the call before Lady started to yell at him, not after.

“Can you let Nero know that in a couple of days we'll be going to Fortuna to visit him? I don't have a way to call him, since I'm calling from the hotel's phone and Vergil is nearly killing me here because he said it's going to be expensive.”

He lied, as if Vergil was at his side reproving his extended call. It was an inoffensive lie, because he knew that the women would accept to end the conversation without further questioning, since neither were prepared to talk about Vergil with him present. And… Well, Dante was never a very brave person for important conversations; Nero’s ignorance about his past is the proof of that.

“Money will be in your account in a couple of hours.” Lady dryly replied, irritated by the prospect of Dante bringing his damn brother back to their life, but making it clear that their friendship was above anything by helping him with money once again.

And he loved her for that.

“Thanks babe, I owe you.” He said softly, and he meant every word.

“You sure do.”

“Don't think this conversation is over, Dante.” Trish snapped, making Dante shudder from head to toe “I’m going to Devil May Cry as soon as our mission is over, and you two will have a lot to explain.”

“Yes, mommy.” He taunted, because he couldn’t contain himself.

“And I’ll go with Trish because I want to get Kalina Ann II back. Did you take good care of it?” Lady asked.

Dante’s eyes bugged and he suddenly felt cold. Shit. Where the hell did he leave the damn rocket launcher? He was so screwed. First he forget Kalina Ann II in Hell, and now he brings Vergil along? Lady won’t be happy, that’s for sure.

“Oh… Well, that’s all, ladies!! Thank you very much for the help! I'll wait for your heartwarming welcome, since of course you miss your old friend Dante so much that you will forgive all his mistakes and give him a big bear hug, don’t ya?” 

“Dante!” Lady shouted on the other end of the line, already understanding that Dante screwed up again “I'm going to fucking kill you if-…”

“Bye!"

He hung up the phone, sighing deeply as he heard the bathroom faucet being turned off and the soft movement noises of Vergil drying himself with the towel.

Okay, at least the money issue was resolved. One more debt with Lady was nothing out of the ordinary. He would take the first job that came up to Devil May Cry and commission Nico to remake Kalina Ann II again, which could be done before Lady and Trish returned. Problem solved: Lady didn't have to know he screwed up. Not that Lady was actually going to kill him, but getting shot in the forehead by the brunette was something that hurt a lot, and he preferred to avoid it. Besides, all the difficulties that they would have in fitting Vergil into his daily life with his colleagues again were enough, he didn't want any more reasons to fight with the girls.

Speaking of Vergil, it didn’t take long for him to come out of the bathroom surrounded by a  
cloud of steam, and Dante immediately dropped his jaw to the floor.

He was hoping that Vergil would wear his dirty clothes again, but was surprised to see him wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Vergil was still slightly wet, his dump hair was out of his usual hairstyle, covering his forehead and a little bit of his eyes. It had been decades since Dante had seen Vergil naked, and it was hard not to enjoy the scene with hungry eyes. Vergil had an athletic physique, with defined muscles, marked abdomen, and defined arms while his legs were long and strong looking. He had smooth skin, with little hair on his body, and slim build; he had wide shoulders and slim waist, like a swimming athlete. Vergil’s physical structure was always more delicate than his, but that didn't mean he looked weak in any way.

Actually, he looked delicious. There wasn’t a better word to describe his brother right now.

“Take a picture. It will last longer.” Vergil sarcastically greeted him, probably still angry at him for his inoffensive flirting at the hotel hall.

Dante ashamed looked away, finally realizing he was checking his brother out without any restraint.

“I... Uh… I got money to pay for the room tomorrow. It’s all settled.”

“I thought you would want to pay her with sex services.”

“Vergil... Just... Please, stop it.”

He sighed, frustrated by Vergil’s bitching, but more annoyed by his own reaction to his brother's body, and having an immense desire to make peace with him through sex (it was funny that his brother were still thinking about Dante and the receptionist having sex, while Dante want nothing more than to have sex with _him_ ).

“I'm going to shower now. Did you leave some hot water for me?”

“Don’t know. Come in and find out, little brother.”

Vergil took another towel in his hand, Dante’s towel, and started to dry his hair while he sat on the bed. Dante should be mad at him for using the towel he was going to use, but Vergil, despite having just come out of the bath and having the distinct odor of cheap soap on his skin, was even more delicious with the fullness of his heart's scent freely emanating from his body, without any dirt or clothes to hold the sweet smell.

Before Dante gave up and start bickering (or kissing) his brother, he grabbed the robe he found (his precious treasure), and ran to the bathroom.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to take a cold shower, after all.

**(***)**

_Undefined date – Sometime at daybreak_

_Somewhere in human world_

In the middle of the night, Dante woke up feeling more comfortable than he had felt in years. He was warm and cozy, and he didn’t want to move and break the feeling. It took him a few minutes to remember that he was in a hotel room, and that all that comfort came from the soft clean sheets that surrounded him and the warm body that was touching his.

_Wait, what?!_

Startled, he opened his eyes and realized that he and Vergil were cuddling; Dante was spooning his brother from behind, and the older one breathed softly, probably still sleeping. While Vergil had fallen asleep with only the towel around his waist (and thank god it stayed in place during their sleep), Dante wore the robe that was now slightly open, making his body fits tightly against his brother's muscled back.

Scared that Vergil would wake up and stab him as a normal reaction to this closeness, Dante tried to move away and get up; maybe sleep on the floor wouldn’t be so bad after all that time sleeping in hell? Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

As he tried to move gently, something caught him around the waist, forcing him to remain static. He looked over his shoulder and... _Shit_... Vergil's tail was back, acting on instinct without Vergil’s consent, enveloping Dante's body and forcing him to remain snug against Vergil's ass, probably trying to maintain the source of heat.

To complete the terrifying scenario, Vergil was snoring peacefully. No, Dante was wrong; the word to describe the sound his brother was making was not “snoring”: Vergil was _purring_. He didn't even know how it was possible, it must be something demonic that he had never seen before, because it wasn’t common for him to display traces of partial _devil trigger_ when he was feeling comfortable. Since Vergil was partially triggered, purring maybe was a natural reaction to a comfortable demon. Dante wasn’t sure, but the cute noise caused an automatic fluttery feeling in Dante’s stomach.

God, he was so screwed…

He closed his eyes again, snuggling closer to Vergil and inhaling his heat’s sweet scent. What he would do to himself? Sure, Vergil didn’t seem against spending his heat with him, he seemed to want it and viewed it as a pure demonic thing. His brother was always great at accepting his demoniac’s needs and traits, so that wasn’t unexpected. On the other hand, to Dante this wasn’t so easy.

He has difficulty to accept his demon self, sure, but even when he does understand and accept something like that, he never forgets his human morals. He lived almost all his life in a human society, interacted with humans and, well, incest wasn’t something usually accepted by them. But his body craved Vergil so much, _so much_ that it hurts.

It wasn’t just because of the heat, no. He always wanted to be near Vergil, snuggle Vergil, pass time with Vergil even when his brother was doing something Dante considered boring. Sparda used to tell him that this was normal, because demons don’t have twins pregnancies, and since Eva was human and their pregnancy resulted at twins' hybrids, their soul was broken between two bodies. His father once said to him that they would crave each other all their lives, because they should be one and, as a result of the human blood in their lineage, they got two bodies.

Kid Dante didn’t understand very much what that meant, and didn’t questioned his father further. He wanted to be with Vergil and his brother let him. Vergil also used to seek him a lot, even if he wouldn’t admit it himself. When they got older and met again, they would crave to fight and kill one another, but always felt lonely when they were apart. Being a half hybrid is so difficult… Dante wished he had had time to ask Sparda more about these feelings and what they meant.

Giving up on trying to deviate from his brother, for fear of waking him up and facing an argument in that strange position, Dante choose to go back to sleep. It was too early to fight his nature for the sake of his human morals, and he could easily blame his instincts for waking up in this compromised position. Actually, maybe they would move more in sleep, that way Vergil wouldn’t notice it, and they could wake up with less skin contact and less purring happening.

As he was falling back to sleep, Dante instinctually enjoyed the embrace, resting his face in the fold of Vergil's neck and inhaling his scent tenderly while leaving soft pecks on his neck. Perhaps because of the sleepy stage, he didn't censor himself so much. And then, for the first time, he heard the purr of satisfaction leave his own chest, indicating that he was also on a partial _devil trigger_ and most likely his inner demon was very happy.

Dante’s slumber soon returned, therefore he no longer thought about human morals and demonic needs.

However, Vergil, who had already woken up minutes before Dante and catch up all his brother confusion and defeat behavior, stayed awake for a while longer sprouting a winning smile on his lips. He felt Dante moving behind his body not long after they went back to sleep, unconscious trying to find a comfortable position to spend the night. Soon after, he felt a hot and heavy weight above his body.

Vergil looked down the best he could without moving his head (he really didn’t want to wake Dante up again), and what he saw made him smile even wider: this time, the effects of Dante's partial _trigger_ made him sprout his powerful demonic wings, and one of them now wrapped around Vergil’s body, as if Dante wanted to cover and protect him during their sleep.

 _Mine._ – Vergil thought as he purred even louder. As an immediate reaction, sleeping Dante snuggle closer to him, instinctively responding to his needs – _Mine, mine, mine… Forever._

Feeling safe and loved like never before, Vergil got a great night of sleep without having to deal with the nightmares that always haunted him. 

**(***)**

_Undefined date – 08:00_

_Somewhere in human world_

When Dante woke up again, the sun's rays were already starting to escape through the curtains' cracks and bathe the bedroom floor. He felt cold, since his robe was opened on the front and the thin blanket was just covering him from the waist down. Vergil was no longer in bed, which spared him of any uncomfortable morning greetings.

Not sure whether what had happened during the night was a dream or a real event, Dante sat on the bed, yawning and stretching noisily. He wiped his hands over his eyes, trying to ward off sleep and wake up to reality. He lazily huffed his own hair, looking for any demonic horn or something like that; in his “dream” he remembered to be purring, so he should be in a partial _devil trigger_ if that really happened. He found nothing.

When Dante finally got the courage to sit and initiate the day, he found Vergil at the foot of the bed, fully dressed and watching him with an enigmatic and slightly judgmental look. His brother seemed totally human, no tail in sight.

_It was a dream, then…_

“Too late.” Vergil spoke in a coldly way before Dante could say anything “It's eight o'clock, wake up already.”

Dante smiled brightly as he felt in a playful mood again, because a good night of sleep was always the best solution.

“Eight o'clock? Come on, man! It’s still dawn! Let me sleep at least until ten!” Dante replied, stretching again, just to show his muscles to his brother and provoke him a little, and was glad to see that Vergil didn't even hide the look of desire that he displayed when admiring his body from top to bottom.

“My energy is properly refreshed and there is no need to stay in this unknown country any longer.” Vergil, the killjoy in person, argued “We can return to your messy store and continue our plans to reunite the Sparda’s kindred as fast as possible, so I can return to the underworld and do my activities as rightful king.”

“Vergil, can you not speak stupid demonic nonsense so early in the morning? My head hurts, you know?” Dante replied, because he really didn’t need to listen about underworld kingdom bullshit right now. Vergil was a stupid asshole, but Dante didn’t really think his brother would come back to the underworld after he met Nero and they started to bound. It was useless conversation and Dante refused to talk about it now that they finally were in the human realm. “Let’s make human plans: we can sleep until noon, then we can buy strawberry sundaes, and then…”

"So lazy." Vergil interrupted with an air of disapproval in his eyes, already preparing to concentrate the energy on Yamato and open the portal to Devil May Cry.

Dante's eyes widened: what’s with his brother and his sudden urge to open portals without waiting for his goddamn family!? It’s too much to ask him to talk like a normal human being for one second without using Yamato to stab him or to open up portals? Jesus! This habit was already getting on his nerves!

“Hey, hey, calm down! I still have to pay for the room!”

“I cannot believe you imagined in that hollow head of yours that I would let you near that woman once again, my idiot little brother.” Vergil explained, closing his eyes while Yamato started to shine blue while he performed his energy transfusion “I already paid, because your credit card password is our mother's birthday and I got it on second try. Actually, you couldn't be more predictable than that, and that means we will have to have a conversation about financial security soon.”

"Your jealousy got to the point that you stole my fucking credit card just so I wouldn't meet the receptionist again?" Dante asked, dumbfounded. He was mad that Vergil took his credit card without consent, but something inside him was content that Vergil was still jealous of him. Dante was a masochist, there wasn’t another explanation for his feelings. 

_Vergil is such a cute asshole, that’s not fair!_

“Speed up, Dante” Vergil replied, swinging Yamato with two slashes through the air “I will not call you again. Perhaps you would prefer to spend the rest of the money in your account on a plane ticket?”

Both twins watched the portal expand its size. Dante could already see his desk thought the portal; the lights were on, and that means someone was at Devil May Cry right now.

"There is enough money left to buy a plane ticket? How come?” he asked, trying to stop Vergil from trespassing to the other dimension. He didn’t know who was on his office right now, but it wasn’t Lady nor Trish. If it was Nero, they should wait. Because Vergil wasn’t ready to confront Nero, that’s for sure.

"Let's say I convinced the woman to give us a good discount." The older twin responded, curiously watching the portal for a little longer before diverging his attention to the wardrobe.

“Vergil! Did you threaten the poor girl!? VERGIL!”

Vergil didn’t give him an answer, opening the wardrobe and picking up Dante’s stinky clothes. He tossed the garments in Dante's face without any ceremony.

“You’re such an ass, you know that?” Dante said when he submerged from the pile of clothes, pouting as he saw his brother’s smirk before turning his heels and facing the portal once again.

"Stop losing time, Dante." Vergil ordered, giving the first step into the other dimension.

“WAIT! VERG-… GODDAMN!! NOT AGAIN!!”

Vergil clearly did not stop his crossing, and Dante cursed under his breath while trying to put on at least his pants before jumping into the portal. Damn Vergil and that idiotic habit of going through portals without looking back!

But when he finally crossed to the other dimension (wearing only his pants, still barefoot and with the rest of the dirty pile of clothes in his arms), all it took was a simple look at the environment to know that his return to Devil May Cry was far from being defined with that typical cliché phrase "home sweet home".

_... To be continued ..._

**End note:** as suggested by cdeassis26, I will put at the end of the chapter a guide to understand the concept of the demonic omegaverse that I am creating, since there are several types of omegaverse on different fanfics. By doing this, I hope I can help you guys remember the relevant points for the plot of this fanfic and not to be confused with other fanfics’ universes. As I reveal new information in future chapters, new points will be added!

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human.
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant.
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy.
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen.
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat dies.
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, thought).
  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first _devil trigger_. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his _sin devil trigger_ (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters.



Any doubts? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another update!  
> I hope you're all doing fine and are ready for some family feels. Sooo... Let's get down to business! Feel free to comment as you wish!  
> Love you all!

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

**_Chapter 5_ **

_Undefined date – 08:10_

_Capulet City_

Vergil never got inside Devil May Cry before, but when Capulet City's warmer climate reached him comfortably after he crossed the portal, he was sure he finally got to the right place. He took a deep breath, blinking hard and adjusting his vision, since the environment was a little brighter than the hotel room. Well... Dante certainly put all his essence in that office, because every piece of Devil May Cry screamed his brother's style: from the pool table on the corner, to the unused jukebox next to the bar filled with half-full bottles of whiskey, everything was so “Dante like” that Vergil felt like he was back at his sibling room in the house they used to live in Red Grave City. Dante never changes... He may grow, sharp his tastes a little bit, but he never changes his essence. 

The posters of half-naked women were nailed to the wall, as if Dante wanted to differentiate himself from Vergil at all costs (since he, of course, would prefer to decorate a professional office with classic paintings, while Dante always had this rebel and bad taste in what he considers “art”). The environment was strangely tidy, much to Vergil's surprise, who thought he would find a messy office that reflected the mess within Dante's personal life. 

This aspect of Devil May Cry was certainly strange, but he soon lost interest about that detail, when a specific feature in the decoration caught his attention: above the large, heavy mahogany table, was a stack of oddly arranged papers, which were probably financial bills and spreadsheets, a flipped picture frame, and a rotary phone. But not just any phone... 

There was no doubt about it, it was the device they had at home in Red Grave City, before the whole disaster happened to the Sparda family. Vergil remembered his mother holding the receiver, talking to distant relatives with a smile on her face. Eva used to say that one day she would take them to meet her side of the family, when they could (finally) get out of hiding, reunite with Sparda and live like a normal family. 

As a child, Dante used to look forward to that moment. Vergil did not remember the names of his human relatives, but Dante used to be very curious to meet all their cousins, and he created fantasies in his head of how they would be like. Vergil just felt jealous every time Dante or Eva talked about it, because he never wanted to meet them. Well, he got what he wanted: Eva's wish will never come true... He didn’t gain any satisfaction with this, though. 

Vergil approached the table with silent steps, and intended to touch his fingertips in his mother's elegant device. However, something above the table also caught his attention: the picture frame. He took it with his hands and felt his breath hitch; the photo showed his mother, Eva, sprouting a serene smile as her husband took the picture. 

Vergil vaguely remembered that moment, since it happened just before they started posing for the painting for the hall of the house. Sparda decided to take a picture of Eva before they started posing to the artist he has contracted for the job. He said she looked too beautiful and her beauty needed to be immortalized. She giggled and let him court her, and Sparda kissed her lips briefly after taking the photo. Dante made kissy noises to embarrass them, and Vergil laughed at the blush that appeared in his parents’ faces. After that, the four posed for the portrait, and the painting took weeks to be ready. How his father and mother managed to keep him and Dante quiet at every painting session was a mystery unsolved. 

Sparda bought a beautiful picture frame to his wife’s photo and placed it above his desk in his private library. Vergil used to appreciate his mother's picture when his father let him into the library to read something: it was rare, but sometimes Sparda let him read his books. He wanted to read them all, as Sparda had very interesting books on demonology, but his father always said that he was too young. What a pity... Nowadays, all that collection had turned into ashes, and the knowledge that they used to have right under their roof had to be sought by Vergil in different parts of the world. Just Willian Blake's book survived, but that one was already Vergil’s and he remember it by heart. 

He nostalgic looked at the photo, and it seemed that Eva was looking back at him. The more he looked, the more that serene smile seemed to transform into a judgmental one. He knew it was all in his head, but... Ah... She was Eva, the sorceress who conquered Sparda’s heart, but who was unable to save him from Mundus’ army attack. His mother, who never loved him as much as she loved Dante. Don’t matter what Dante told Urizen to try to stop him from eating the fruit, he knew that Eva never loved him enough and choose to save his brother. He doesn’t condemn her, but he wished... He just wished she felt proud of him, like Sparda once did. [1] 

Instead of putting the picture frame back the way he found it, he deposited it on the table with the glass facing down, hiding the photograph of his mother so that she would no longer judge him with that smile anymore. 

“Nero, are you already back? I still-…” 

Vergil turned to the small back door, and his gaze met that of a girl in her early twenties, holding a dish towel while drying a cup. She was tall, her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail and her hazel eyes were shinny with happiness. That feeling didn’t take long to subside: when she saw him, she became clearly startled; she dropped the cup on the floor and take an instinctive step back, showing fear in her face. 

"D-dante?" the girl asked, her eyes widening at the stranger, but realizing the physical similarities between he and Dante, she tried her luck. 

And then the odor hit Vergil, like a punch to the pit of his stomach. The typical earthy smell of the Sparda kindred, which so many demons despised, but for him meant the scent of his family, Dante’s scent, Nero’s scent... It was coming from that damn human girl. And a weak, small, almost imperceptible demonic force was also perceptible. 

In a fraction of a second, Vergil practically teleported in front of the girl, sniffing her neck as he inspected what was going on. She screamed and tried to push him away, but Vergil grabbed her by the arms and forced her to stay still. And then he understood. 

She was marked by a Sparda demon, and she carried an heir in her womb. The weak demonic energy came from the unborn child, and Vergil felt fury invade his heart: was that pathetic human woman the reason Dante didn't want to spend Vergil's heat by his side? Was Dante in a loving relationship with a young woman half his age? 

Vergil felt his demonic energy get out of his control, and his partial _devil trigger_ scared the girl even more, who began to struggle in despair, trying to get rid of her prison. 

"How dare you!" he snarled at her, furious, wanting to shove Yamato in the woman's womb and destroy two lives at once. 

He didn’t. 

Despite everything, he released her, and she fell to the floor, crawling away in an attempt to amplify the distance between them. Vergil didn't know what actually prevented him from killing that girl that moment, but it was a very strong feeling that stopped. A human feeling? He didn’t know, but what he knew is that she had to leave as fast as possible, because he would not make the same mistake again. 

“Get off my sight!” he growled, still watching her with predatory eyes. The weak and useless creature was getting away slowly, crawling to flee; she trembled from head to toe, as if she knew that she had done a huge mistake when she touched what was his; therefore, she knew she would receive a suitable punishment for her nefarious act. 

Before he could do anything more to the girl, someone pulled him by the collar of his coat, and Vergil took one of the strongest punches he had ever received in his face, throwing him against the wall. 

**(***)**

_Undefined date – 08:20_

_Capulet City_

When Dante finally crossed to the other dimension (wearing only his pants, still barefoot and with the rest of the dirty pile of clothes in his arms), all it took was a simple look at the environment to know that his return to Devil May Cry was far from being defined with that typical cliché phrase "home sweet home". 

There was nothing "sweet" there. 

His shop was destroyed: papers were flying everywhere, furniture was broken and thrown around the corner, there was even burn traces on the wooden floor (courtesy of Red Queen, no doubt about that). He quickly found Nero, in all the glory of his _devil trigger_ , full blasting punches on Vergil's doppelganger’s face (a very familiar sight). Wasn't that how he and Nero meet? The boy must think that this type of greeting was normal in the Sparda family. 

Before acting, Dante looked for Vergil with trained eyes, and found him looking beyond confused at Nero’s apparent outburst; as if testing the boy’s limits, he made the doppelganger disappear; because of that, Nero directed his totally uncoordinated and full destructive attacks to the real Vergil. 

Dante felt his guts sting at the sight, because Vergil had a little bleeding on the side of his face and a slight swelling that was already beginning to subside due to his demonic regeneration. This indicated that, despite appearing in control, he had indeed received Nero’s fury before conjuring the doppelganger. 

And that conclusion made Dante lost his control completely. 

He dropped the pile of clothes he was holding and activated his _sin devil trigger_ , spreading his wings in a sign of dominance and taking everyone's attention to himself. Nero repeated the show of power made by Dante, growling gravely at him while spreading his spectral wings, diverting his full violent attention towards him. 

Vergil, on the other hand, enjoyed the entire demonic display still in his human form, feeling intrigued by what he saw. Cleary the alphas were fighting over territory, and that was curious to watch. 

Dante conjured his sword in the middle of an attack and Nero defended himself with Red Queen. It was difficult to know if Dante really wanted to hurt the other man of if he was simply trying to keep him away from Vergil, but Nero was struggling to keep up his pace: the legendary demon hunter had more experience, both as a fighter and with controlling his demonic form. Sooner than anticipated, Dante managed to disarm Nero, who maintained his combat position, showing his claws and making it clear that he would continue the battle with brute force alone. 

“NERO!” Vergil heard the girl’s desperate scream, but didn’t diverge his attention from the fight. 

However, upon realizing the woman’s presence, Dante deactivated his _sin devil trigger_ , probably to calm her (because she seemed truly terrified with what she saw). 

Despite anticipating Dante’s comportment, Vergil didn’t understand why the girl called out for Nero instead of Dante’s name. Wasn’t she Dante’s girl? Speaking of Nero, he continued to look at Dante as if he intended to pluck his skin with his claws and turn his head into a hunting trophy. 

“Missy, stay back!” Dante ordered, once again pointing his devil sword at Nero, but maintaining his human form so as not to scare the girl furthermore "Nero is out of it, I gotta stop him!" 

Contrary to Dante's warning ( _why the girls never listen to me!?_ ) _,_ she got to her feet and ran towards Nero on full speed. 

“KYRIE!” Dante shouted and tried to hold her by the arm. 

_Kyrie, hn. The bitch has a familiar name_. – Vergil thought, wanting to see Nero destroy the girl’s head with full demonic instinct when she got closer. If that happened, at least Dante couldn’t say it was his fault. [2] 

(Deep down, Vergil knew that this was an awful desire to have, but his possessive demon self was wild with wrath and jealousy for him to take that in consideration). 

Contradicting all expectations, Dante failed to grab Kyrie’s arm. 

The twins were baffled and surprised of how a simple human managed to dodge Dante’s arm and, still maintaining the inhuman speed, she reached Nero, grabbing him by the neck and burying her face in his scaly chest. At that moment, both hybrids were sure that no human could ever run that fast. 

Kyrie breathed heavily against Nero, who seemed to stop his killing intent when he was wrapped in his girl's arms. 

“Nero, stop!” She ordered, in a weak, but audible, voice. 

It was automatic: Nero deactivated his _devil trigger_ , held the girl and hugged her in return. She sighed, finally relaxed, and closed her eyes as if she had a sudden drop in her blood’s pressure. 

She was about to pass out. 

“KYRIE!!” Nero screamed, terrified, pulling his girlfriend's face towards him while trying to understand what was happening. He hadn't accidentally attacked her or anything, and Vergil hadn’t had time to touch her when he got back to Devil May Cry. Nero looked at his father for answers, and was invaded by a new wave of fury when he saw the way Vergil still enjoyed the whole scene with calculating eyes. 

“Interesting..." Vergil murmured, looking quite intrigued by all of Kyrie and Nero’s interaction. 

“What did you do to her!? If you have done anything to her, I swear I will kill you! ANSWER ME!!" the boy screamed, grabbing his girlfriend’s shoulders and shaking with fear of losing his lover. 

“I didn't do anything, boy.” Vergil replied, finally understanding what had just happened. “The cub made her act on instinct, and for that it sucked almost all the energy she had, so she is weakened at the moment. The cub wanted to protect his father, as she also wanted to protect you, so she let it took control of her actions.” 

“SHE IS DYING!” Nero growled, having difficulties to understand what Vergil was explaining. He just wanted Kyrie safe and sound, nothing more. 

“Nonsense. She is resting. Just let her sleep for a couple of hours.” Vergil explained averting his eyes; he felt like an idiot now that he finally understood who the girl was. 

He almost killed his daughter-in-law and his grandkid by mistake… And… Oh boy, that made him feel like shit. 

Dante made his sword disappear in the air and let a long hiss of admiration escape his lips, along with a smile of contemplation, making father and son look at him again. 

“Wow, kid! Congratulations!! How does it feel to be the newest dad in the Sparda family?” 

“Shove this ‘Sparda family’ bullshit up your ass, Dante! This asshole attacked Kyrie!!” 

Dante looked at his twin with disapproving eyes. Yep, there it was: the sharpest judgment stare someone could receive. 

Vergil really felt like shit now… 

“I didn't... attack.” He tried, in vain, to defend his actions. But he knew he had no excuses “Not totally.” 

“You were going to!!” Nero snapped back “I felt your murderous intentions! You were furious with Kyrie for no reason! I'm glad I could feel your presence and I had time to get back to the office before something worse happened.” 

“Well, kid, I’m glad for that too.” Dante said simply, still judging Vergil as he spoke. 

The guilty one looked away, but he tried his best to maintain the cold façade, as he didn’t want to look ashamed of what he had done. Dante, however, was able to see beyond his brother's icy behavior, and he knew that Vergil had made some kind of decision that he now regretted. He would never admit something like that, especially to Nero, someone who, in the logic of Vergil's demonic nature, was his inferior in hierarchy. 

_My brother is such a dumbass._

“When you maintain a relationship with weak and insignificant human, you automatically put them at risk." Vergil spoke, full of himself, lifting his chin and showing superiority to his son. “You should know it already.” 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH-…!” 

Nero started to release Kyrie’s body to attack Vergil again, but Dante rushed over and stood between them, looking at the boy with an air of dominance and seriousness that he rarely used. 

"Kid." he spoke, and his voice made this simple world sound an order; an order from a superior alpha, from the real owner of that territory. Nero felt a sudden urge to bow his head and obey, but he refrained, just arching an eyebrow in defiance “Leave me alone with Vergil. I’ll take care of that.” 

“I will not take my eyes off this idiot!! He threatened my-...!” 

“This is not a request, kid. Leave me alone with Vergil. Now.” 

Nero trembled, but instead of obeying, he hissed and tried to argue even more. 

“Do you think that I can just-...!” 

"NERO, THIS IS AN ORDER!" 

The tone used by Dante was so intimidating and dominating that even Vergil instinctively lowered his head, staring at his feet as he tried to breathe normally and subside his shaking hands. Dante clearly did not know how to use his demonic domination, but that did not stop him from being extremely efficient in his order. 

Nero let an irritated noise escape from the back of his throat, looking at Dante as if he had just betrayed him. In the end, he picked Kyrie up in bride style, and marched into the kitchen, slamming the door with a heavy kick and leaving the two brothers alone in Devil May Cry's office. 

As soon as Nero left, Dante turned to Vergil, and continued with the serious expression of someone who would start a big awful fight. Without speaking a single word, Dante grabbed his brother by the arm, pulling him toward the stairs with a brute force that Vergil was not used to receive. 

Perhaps because of the curiosity of what was happening there (or perhaps because Dante was acting so dominating that his inner omega had become submissive to him, since that is what he wanted of an alpha, but Vergil would never admit something like that), he followed him with long steps up the stairs. 

The siblings crossed the second-floor corridor and entered the first door on the left. Dante smacked the door behind him loudly, got closer to the only window on the room and opened the curtains with an audible curse. 

Vergil blinked, analyzing the new environment with curious eyes. 

It was Dante's room, and that made even clearer whom the building belongs to than Devil May Cry's office downstairs. Unlike the hall, the room was disgusting: dirty and dusty, filled with cobwebs and pizza boxes scattered on the floor. Empty bottles of drink were tripped over the nightstand, as if Dante used them as sleeping pills for surviving lonely miserable nights. Vergil stared with disapproving eyes at a dirty pile of clothes on the corner of the room, and noticed right away that the smell of mold and sweat was strong on the ambient, as if the room had been in that state since Dante went on his mission. Because it hadn't been cleaned since his departure, it had become even more grotesque. 

Apart from all the dirt and filthy surroundings, the room was fairly normal: unlike the office on the first floor, which showed all of Dante's personality that Vergil already knew, this bedroom looked just like any generic room and seemed to be used only for sleeping. The room had only a double bed (with messy and stained sheets), a wardrobe (with the doors wide open and clothes thrown in any way inside, without using any hanger drawer properly), and a nightstand. The bedroom lacked a lamp, a desk, and any kind of decoration. 

The room lacked life and personality, which was really sad in Vergil’s opinion. Actually, in a disturbed way, the room _did_ reflect Dante's personality: his interior demons, not the carefree edgy exterior Dante usually displayed to strangers. The bedroom was as empty as Dante’s life, existing without a clear purpose dealing with depressed and saddened feelings brought by all the losses he had endured. 

Probably recognizing the critique gaze of his brother, Dante snarled and pushed him over the edge of the bed, making him lie flat against it and cough as he breathed in the dust he had lifted with the weight of his body. Vergil forgot the room’s detail in that specific second, because Dante's display of irritation made him look at him with a challenging stare. What was his brother’s intent? He wanted to punish him? As if that was even possible. 

"Dante." Vergil spoke in a warning, and his tone made it clear that he wasn’t against destroying another room in this building. He wouldn't refrain to fight, if necessary. After all, his omega’s desires would _never_ surpass his pride. 

Dante continued to look at him icily, standing in front of him, his fists closed at the sides of his body as if he was making an effort to not punch Vergil’s nose. He breathed heavily, doing his best not to lose his control of the inner demon. 

"That's what you want, isn't it, Vergil?" Dante snapped at him, his voice sounding dragged and full of rancor, still maintaining that icy stare. Dante was still half-naked, but not for long: he lowered his hands to the hem of his pants and unbuttoned his belt buckle, still maintaining eye contact with his brother “You did all that because you want _it_ , right? Possessive, selfish, egocentric prick.” 

Vergil finally understood what his brother was about to do, and he felt extremely excited, a normal feeling from his heat induced omega self in being offered sex. He licked his lips and looked longingly at Dante's groin, eagerly wishing he would undress as soon as possible. 

But when he looked at Dante's face again, he saw the disgust in his brother's gaze, and his breathing suddenly stopped. 

No. This was not _what_ he wanted. This is not _how_ he wanted it. 

His brother was hot as fuck right now, but he was also so _wrong_. 

“All you want to do is use me like you used everyone else in your life, don't you?” Dante accused him, the hurt invading his icy stare. As aroused as they both were, they still felt awful at all the implications of that sentence, especially Vergil “You want to use me and throw me out of your life as soon as possible. You want to use me to end this heat thing, and then return to your quest for power and domination. That's what I am to you: a tool, a toy. I knew it." 

“Dante, I-…” he didn’t know what he was about to say, but he couldn’t let Dante think something so absurd as that. 

His brother didn’t let him talk. 

“Let's get this over with. I know that you almost killed Kyrie because you thought she was my lover. Yeah, I know how your sick head works, brother. I know you already imagined that she was my girlfriend, simply because she is right now in my territory and she has a Sparda in her womb. What if that was true? What right do you have to come in my life to destroy the relationships I have built!?” 

Dante had already taken of his pants, and he was covered only by his dark red underwear. Despite that, Vergil felt nothing but an immense ache in his heart; all his excitement was already gone. 

“I didn’t-…" 

“You left me, Vergil! You never wanted me by your side, and you always treated me like an object that could be used for your intent, when it was interesting for _you_ to do so. So let's get this over with: do whatever the hell you want, use my body to get rid of your heat.” Vergil saw tears in his brother’s hurtful eyes, but he didn’t cry... yet “I will never be your real brother, I will always be an eventually useful possession, but most of the time useless for you.” 

He dragged his thumbs on the hem of his underwear, ready to discard it on the floor. 

“And do you know what's worse about all this? I _want_ to serve you! I want to be useful to you! If it’s just a physical thing since you don’t feel anything for me, so be it! But leave Nero out of it, he doesn’t deserve that suffering of being used by someone that was supposed to love him.” 

Vergil put his hands firmly on Dante’s hands before he could drop his underwear and slowly brought his pants back up with an odd gentleness that wasn’t characteristic of him. He noticed that Dante wasn't even erect, and that was... 

Fuck… That was _horrible_. It made Vergil feel worse than before. 

As much as Vergil would like Dante's accusations to be real, his brother was wrong. Yeah, it would be so much easier if he simply uses his brother for his own pleasure, without any kind of later regret, but Vergil unfortunately didn’t feel that way. It was difficult for him to deal with the human feelings he had, and he didn't quite understand what was going on in his own head. The feeling was always strong, but it was stronger after his brief time living as V. He didn’t know how to deal with the feelings he had for Dante, but one thing he was sure: he didn't want to use Dante's body and dispose of it right away. 

Never again. 

"What are you doing?" Dante mumbled, his voice sounding timid and weak, as if he was afraid Vergil would just disappear if he spoke any louder. 

Vergil didn’t answer right away, spending much more time than necessary to buckle up his brother’s belt; he was trying to gain courage to look to Dante’s face again. 

"Brother?" 

His voice sounded so much more gentle now. Vergil really felt like crap for hurting Dante so much all these years. He felt like shit for doing it to him once again, today. 

“I just…” he swallowed, looking up at Dante's face as if seeking help in understanding his own feelings; as if his little brother could solve his inner mystery “I don’t want it. Not like this." 

Dante instantly knelt in front of Vergil, holding his face with both hands while eying him tenderly. His heart was beating so fast and so strong that he was sure Vergil's trained ears could hear his heartbeat. He smiled, shyly, watching Vergil's wide, frightened eyes as he stroked the apples of his face with his rough thumbs for years of hard work. 

"Say it." He spoke, in a whisper, still fearing that Vergil's sentimental display was just a perfect dream that soon would turn into an awful nightmare. 

Vergil swallowed and blinked, and Dante could have sworn he had seen a characteristic tear in his icy-blue eyes. Was it his imagination or reality? It doesn’t matter, this behavior made Dante felt even more hopeful. 

"Don't be ashamed to say you’re sorry." He encouraged, caressing the left side of Vergil's face until his forefinger slid to his chin. Dante brought their faces closer, and smiled as if he was about to kiss his lost lover "Oh Verg... You can cry. Sometimes, even a devil may cry." 

Dante's words made Vergil suddenly come to his senses, his gaze became harder and he narrowed his eyelids in a signature call of danger ahead. Before Dante could have any reaction, he felt Vergil's summoned sword strike him on his back. 

Yep. There was Vergil in all his ‘vergilness’, as stupid and violent as ever. Dante didn't know whether to feel sad or happy seeing his brother act more like himself. 

"Do not be ridiculous." Vergil rebuked, turning his face away from Dante instinctively, while the summoned sword disappeared and Dante moaned during the regeneration of his wound "I won’t cry! I would never degrade myself to such a pitiful human reaction." 

He hadn’t denied he was sorry, though. That’s a start! 

“I don't know if I love or hate your ‘sweet and docile’ behavior, but could you, you know, not fucking stab me for one fucking day? Just one!” 

Feeling a little embarrassed about the situation as a whole, but doing everything he could to not show his feelings, Vergil turned away from Dante and stood up again, running his hands over his hair to make it presentable again. 

“The girl. Her name is Kyrie, right?” 

“Missy’s name is Kyrie, yes.” Dante smiled again, happy to chit chat “Nero had a great catch, if you ask me: Kyrie is incredible and makes good pancakes, you’ll love her.” 

Vergil simply rolled his eyes. 

"She is experiencing a demonic pregnancy and she seems to be having trouble managing the omega fetus’ energy necessities." 

"Is the baby an omega?" 

“Yes. Only omegas can manipulate human energy, and it must be a strong omega to be able to do it while it isn’t even born yet.” Vergil concluded, still not looking Dante in the eye, “However, Nero is lost in this regard. The lack of a proper demon education is an evident inconvenience right now.” 

“Do you intend to help Nero and Kyrie? I mean... Teach the kids how to handle this pregnancy?” 

Vergil gave him his back and walked to the door. He put his hand on the door handle, and simply opened it, without glancing back at Dante while he left. 

He couldn’t look at his eyes as he answered: 

"Evidently.” His tone was annoyed, as if Dante had made a stupid rhetorical question. But Dante knew that his brother was just ashamed to show his humanity once again and tried to mask it “Nero is my cub, and it’s my duty to do so." 

For the first time, Dante didn’t find it strange the use of the word “cub” instead of “son”. Perhaps because of Vergil’s behavior, perhaps because of the way his ears turned red, indicating he was blushing as he said it and vanished downstairs, quickly trying to escape any question he might receive. “Cub” seemed like an affectionate nickname, not an animal term to refer to an offspring. 

Dante smiled, finally believing that, despite all the communication difficulties that existed among the twins, perhaps they still could get over it and enjoy a normal family life with a ‘cub’ to take care of. Either it is the new baby, or Nero himself – Vergil’s eternal cub. 

_... To be continued ..._

* * *

[1] I will follow Bayonetta’s lore here and the reference that this game makes to Eva and Sparda. In Bayonetta, Eva is a witch and makes a contract with Sparda, thus creating the bracelet of time, an accessory of time magic. I like to imagine that Eva and Sparda met during this partnership, and became lovers over time. And yes, I am a person who eagerly awaits the crossover of Bayonetta and Devil May Cry. 

[2] I don’t know if V met Kyrie and if it will be shown in Visions of V future chapters. But, for this fanfic, let’s considerate that Nero didn’t let V get near Kyrie at that one-month period between Dante’s defeat and their comeback to fight Urizen. Since Nero tried to protect Kyrie, I think it’s plausible that V hasn’t met her. As for the familiarity of the name: Vergil heard Nero call out Kyrie’s name when Vergil cut his arms, so there is that. He didn’t connect the dots right away in the previous scene, though. 

* * *

**End note:** as suggested by cdeassis26, I will put at the end of the chapter a guide to understand the concept of the demonic omegaverse that I am creating, since there are several types of omegaverse on different fanfics. By doing this, I hope I can help you guys remember the relevant points for the plot of this fanfic and not to be confused with other fanfics’ universes. As I reveal new information in future chapters, new points will be added! 

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human. 
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant. 
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy. 
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen. 
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat dies. 
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, though). 
  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first _devil trigger_. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his _sin devil trigger_ (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters. 



Any doubts? Let me know! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Welcome back!  
> I had some trouble writing this chapter because I had direct contact with some coworkes that were infected with corona virus, and the fear caused me to have a mental breakdown. I’m still waiting to see if I'm sick or not... But yeah, gotta keep living, since my boss don’t fucking let me stay at home.  
> Anyway, I’m sorry for the delay! I hope you like the update! The comments make me happy and give me strength to keep going. Don’t be shy!  
> I gotta thank my friend Sabrina for helping me by reading the chapter before the update and giving me tips and opinion! Thank you, girl!  
> Sorry for the mistakes, me and Sabrina tried to find them, but we are Brazilian so our English isn’t perfect.  
> Enjoy!!

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

**_Chapter 6_ **

_Undefined date – 09:40_

_Capulet City_

“How are you feeling?” Nero asked in a low tune, rearranging Kyrie’s messy hair behind her ear and pulling her closer to his chest, hugging her tighter. Kyrie was still flush against him: she was sitting on his lap since he didn't want to let her go, not even when she woke up. She tried to stand up by herself a couple of minutes ago, but Nero gave her puppy eyes and she simply sighed and asked for a cup of tea.

Nero literally heated up the water and prepared everything with her firmly in his arms, using the spectral wings to do the handwork in the kitchen. He feared that, if he let her go for only one second, she would faint once again.

It was an irrational feeling, but Kyrie always says he should always follow his heart. He was just following her advice (that’s what he told her when she tried to stand up one more time, and she couldn’t argue with him on that – she only pouted, and he would laugh if he wasn’t so worried about his girlfriend and baby’s health).

It was true that Kyrie loved Nero's overprotective side, but she thought that since the twins were back, Nero should talk to them, and let her alone for a while. She just wanted to lie down in the double bed that Nero had put in the spare room (from what he told her, the former storage became a guest room after Patty's insistence, since the girl thought it was absurd that Dante didn't have an appropriate room to receive visitors), and rest until... Well ... Until the pregnancy ends, probably.

She was so, so, sooo tired. It didn’t help that Nero was always agitated when they tried to sleep, wanting to be with her at all times but interrupting her sleep with agitated gestures during his dreams. He behaved like her complete opposite: full of energy and anxious about it.

Kyrie wondered every day if coming to Capulet had been a good choice, because after they arrived, Nero seemed more and more agitated, while she was feeling more tired every passing minute.

“I need to sleep, Nero” She spoke sleepily, holding the cup of tea with both hands in an attempt to not knock it over again. Nero had given her another cup a while back, but she felt so drowsy that she dropped it on the floor.

“Babe, how could you sleep after what happened?” Nero asked, dumbfounded, hiding his face in the fold of Kyrie's neck and sniffing traces of Vergil's scent on his girlfriend. He was going to kill him for getting so close to her “The idiots are here, _Vergil_ is here, and you know very well what he did the last time we met him, and...-”

“It is not very polite to speak behind someone’s back, boy.” Vergil, ironically, spoke behind Nero’s back.

The younger acted on instinct: he took the cup of tea from Kyrie's hands and threw it hard towards the door, and Vergil took a short step to the right and dodged the attack.

The sound of glass breaking caused some commotion on the upper floor.

“STOP DESTROYING MY PROPERTY!” they heard Dante shout from the mezzanine, probably not wanting to get down and talk to Nero face to face.

_As always, the idiot is running away from serious business._

“THIS IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY, IT’S RENTED!” Nero shouted in return, and he could swear he heard Vergil chuckle ( _Maybe I’m hallucinating or something_ ). Dante didn't answer while they heard heavy footsteps from above. Perhaps, by some divine miracle, Dante was trying to organize the mess in his room a little bit “ALSO, YOU OWE ME MONTHS OF REFUND, DANTE!”

“A charming guest as always!” Dante spoke and Nero almost didn’t hear, but his devil hearing was really on point “Miss you too, kid!”

“DOUCHEBAG!”

When the shouting stopped (and Kyrie laughed at the nostalgia of witnessing the two of them bicker as they used to do), Vergil seemed to consider that it was safe to approach the couple as if nothing happened. And so he did it: he crossed the kitchen gracefully, took a cup from the dish rack, and serve himself some hot tea from the kettle; after that, he sat at the tiny kitchen table,  
staring penetratingly at Nero’s eyes, and took a sip.

“Lavender tea” he hummed, taking another sip and ignoring Nero's incredulous look. The younger seemed very stunned by witnessing someone like Vergil, who was always related to blood and destruction, doing something as casual and refine as drinking tea “A good choice.”

“Thanks!” Kyrie casually replied, as if she wasn't scared to death of that man a few minutes ago; Nero felt even more incredulous “It's my favorite.”

“What’s wrong with you people!? Kyrie, don't chit chat with this idiot!” Nero scowled. Was he in some parallel dimension or something? Why Vergil was acting so casual after all that happened?

“Actually, _we_ shouldn’t chat _per se_ , since _I_ am the one that need to speak here.” Vergil replied casually, resting the cup on the table and crossing his hands over his lap. He looked sharply at Nero in a gesture of curiosity. After what seemed like an eternity, he sighed, took a deep breath, and finally said “I was... exalted.”

Nero waited a couple of seconds, until it was clear that Vergil didn’t intend to say anything more.

“Is that your asshole way of saying an apology?!”

Vergil hummed before answering, still maintaining his blasé expression.

“It is the closest to an apology you will ever receive from me, so deal with it.”

“Now I am sure that you really are Dante’s brother, even if you two demonstrate your ‘assholeness’ differently, but I can see the similarities Mr. I’m-never-wrong.” Nero scoffed “What makes you think that I will forgive you and act as if nothing has happened?”

“I believe that I am the only person able to answer many questions that you have. Among them, the reason why your girlfriend has been so exhausted lately.” Nero and Kyrie visibly tensed over that statement, and Vergil knew he had hit the jackpot “Believe me, boy, you will need my help.”

“I... I can ask Dante all of that!” Nero tried to argue, but Vergil smirked in return.

“Dante didn’t carry you for nine months. He doesn’t understand the struggles.”

“And you do? Come on! Don’t be a hypocrite! I’m sure you were never around my mother while she was pregnant! You probably just run away like you always do!”

Oh… how wrong the boy were.

No, Vergil had no intention of speaking openly about the fact that he was the one who had Nero in his womb for nine months. He knew that this conversation would happen eventually, but he was not ready to deal with the consequences that his revelations would bring. If Nero understood that he, as an omega, was the one who dealt with the pregnancy, he would question more about the other parent. He didn’t want that right now.

Nico had revealed to V once that Nero believed he was the son of some prostitute from Fortuna, and so he was abandoned in the orphanage after birth, since this was a common practice in that city. Fortuna's orphans either lost their parents in a religious crusade, or were conceived at sex industry. When V heard about this information, Griffon even pinched him to put some common sense in his mind and make him considerate Nero as his kin. Everything indicated that Nero was not just any Dante’s cub, but the baby that Vergil left at the orphanage.

V's memories were still murky and dreamlike, but Vergil remembered how V's heart abruptly accelerated with the revelation. As a defense mechanism, however, he chose to continue in denial. V was already too preoccupied with his attempt at survival; he didn’t want to dwell on Vergil's past and mistakes, even though he needed Urizen to survive again as Vergil. V chose to let Vergil deal with the consequences of his actions when he was complete again, and didn’t think about this any longer.

Now there was nowhere else to run: he could not justify his absence from Nero's life as a way to protect him from Mundus, since Dante had defeated the prince of darkness. He could no longer neglect an affective bond with Nero because he was trying at all costs to survive, as V once had done. There were no more excuses. He had to face everything, including the anger in his cub's eyes, who had the worst possible impression about him.

It hurts, even though he wasn't sure what to do or say so that the boy would understand his decisions.

That’s why, for not knowing how to deal with feelings, he was one again silent. To an outsider, Vergil seemed completely composed with his stoic attitude. Nero, in his rage, didn’t see his eyebrow twitch and a hurt expression flash trough his eyes by a brief second. But Kyrie was perceptive enough to catch that, so she intervened before things get even uglier between them.

“Nero, please give him a chance.” She asked, and Nero could be sure that his girlfriend wanted to say ‘He is your father, you should listen to him’, but wisely refrained herself and chose another argument “From what you told me about V, he is smart and may truly help us.”

“Well, but he isn’t V.”

“I beg to differ. V may have been my weak human self, but was still part of me. Everything he knew, he learned by my experiences.”

Ok, V was Vergil, more or less, but...

Nero could be emotional about this ‘parenting’ stuff right now, but that doesn’t mean that he would automatically forgive all of Vergil's mistakes and accept him with open arms in his life. Precisely because he was experiencing fatherly feelings towards his upcoming baby, and since he loves the orphans as if they were his own kids, he could not understand how Vergil was so selfish to leave him behind. Even though he imagined that his father didn’t know he had a son out there (he would have to question Dante about it), he clearly accepted the risk of this happening when he fucked some random woman in Fortuna. And yet, he left without a second thought.

Despite the rancor he felt, Nero gave up the opportunity to argue about it. No, not now. Kyrie was more important than his past, and if he had to swallow his pride for some time to collect the maximum information that Vergil could provide them, he would accept this burden.

“Ok. Spill.”

Kyrie tried to move off his lap, gesturing for Nero to place her on his side. Although it was not something Nero wanted to do (he seemed to want Kyrie glued to his body at all times in the past few days), he helped her sit on the chair next to him. She let a faint smile frame her lips in thanks for Nero's gesture, and then turned a gentle but attentive look to Vergil.

As the interaction between the couple happened, Vergil felt foolish for not considering the possibility of Nero and Kyrie being together. The brief time he lived as V in Nero’s companion, he never got the chance to meet Kyrie, but he knew that the Sparda spawn had a girlfriend. Nico made fun of the boy’s love life a few times, and Nero answered a few calls in the van with a serene and passionate voice, talking very different from how he talked to Devil May Cry’s customers. He suspected that they even spoke Kyrie's name a few times, so that’s why the name was familiar to him, but V never paid any attention to these details to the point of wanting to know more. V was only focusing on defeating Urizen, so Nero’s personal life was not worthy his attention.

How things change... Now that V and Urizen were back together, Vergil was indeed curious to meet the girl. She looked kind and sweet, like her mother was with him and Dante. And it caused him a mixture of feelings and resentments. Of all the women in the world, of course Nero would find a girl who looked so much like Eva.

Ironic, but predictable.

“How long have you been pregnant?” Vergil asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

“Twenty weeks.” Kyrie replied, placing both hands in her lap, affectionate hugging the cub in her belly. She had a small bump, but her wider dress could make someone miss the fact that she was pregnant. Now that she was caressing her lap, Vergil could see the volume clearer, and the reality that a new heir to the Sparda line was on the way hit him hard.

Vergil _never_ imagined that the Sparda line would continue beyond his and Dante’s generation. He always thought that they would be the last ones, because their blood was tainted by human blood, and hybrids, even animals, are usually sterile. When puberty started bothering Vergil, he was not very young, even to human’s standard. He was a late bloomer and, at first, he didn’t understand what was happening to his body, so he chose to go to the place where could find all the knowledge he sought: the library. It was at the library that he met Arkham, who eventually leaded him to beginning of his fall.

Arkham taught him about his father, Temen-Ni-Gru, and his nature. Sometimes, Arkham spoke for hours and shared some of his knowledge; sometimes, he lent Vergil some books of demonology for him to learn on his own. Eventually he found out he was an omega, and he hated it with all his might. Not because of the sex dynamics, but because he would always need someone to obtain the vital energy he needed to survive his heats. He didn’t want to be depended, not again! His mother left him to die, and he learned the hard way that he could only trust himself and his power to survive.

The prospect of gaining his father’s power unleashing Temen-Ni-Gru made him stay at Arkham’s mansion while the wretched human searched the exact locations of the seals. He planned to use that power to enslave demons, so that way he could still be an omega and use the energy from the weakened alpha demons. He would be stronger, and he wouldn’t become dependent on anyone! He could defeat Mundus, the prince of darkness, and rule as the supreme being he would eventually become!

Yeah, right… That, in fact, didn’t end very well.

In the middle of staying at Arkham’s mansion and finding out Dante was alive, he had his full heat and succumbed to his need of energy. He mated, only once, but it was sufficient. He became pregnant, and that made him totally lost about his future and his plans. He left Arkham for a while, hiding in Fortuna with the pretest of looking for one seal location and gaining more information about Sparda. His stay at Fortuna was difficult, and he suffered a lot to gain energy to generate his cub healthy. After his baby was born, he returned to raise Temen-Ni-Gru and gain power, not telling a single soul about the new addition to Sparda’s lineage. At that time, the motivation to seek power weren’t only for him to feel strong and in control, but for his cub safety too. He needed power to kill Mundus, before the demon came to kill his kin – He knew that Mundus was still after him and Dante.

Obviously, things didn’t go according to the plan. He never got back to raise Nero, and Mundus tortured him for a long, looong time...

His traumas didn’t matter now, not in the present events. But something was true: despite all the knowledge he obtained, something was not right. In his research, he found out that he was probably sterile, and that was proven wrong. When Nero was born, everything seemed so surreal, because he just didn't think it was possible for him to give birth to such a healthy and strong creature. In fact, Nero was only conceived because Vergil didn't imagine that he could produce offspring, since if he had known, he probably would not have yielded to his most carnal instincts with... with... the other parent.

Anyway, even though he wasn’t as sterile as he imagined, he was _absolutely sure_ that Nero would be, because, genetically speaking, there were lots of obstacles for this to happen. Nero’s genetic is really messed up, much more than the boy knew. Therefore, even if Nero had a human girlfriend, finding Kyrie pregnant didn't immediately make Vergil think the baby could be Nero's. It was only logical to assume that Dante was the other parent, since she was at his territory and he knew that Dante was fertile.

That’s not the issue anymore, but the fact that Nero was fertile was sure interesting.

“Kyrie has been acting weird for several weeks.” Nero added when Vergil was thinking endlessly. Vergil blinked and regained his focus, and Nero pouted while looking away, probably having difficulties to swallow his pride and ask for any kind of help “She is exhausted.”

“Nero, don't be so dramatic, I-” the girl tried to argue, but Nero interrupted her.

“It is not drama. Kyrie isn’t just tired, in pain or something like that. She is exhausted, sleeping on her feet, and I don't know what else to do.” swallowing his pride, the boy directed a frightened look to his father “I really hope that you know what is happening to her, because I will go crazy if it doesn't stop. Please, help her. I want her to be safe. I love her, so much, and the baby too... And... Just... Please do something. I beg you.”

Kyrie didn’t try to argue anymore. She just took Nero’s hand with her right one and smiled lovely to him.

Vergil, hearing his own son's plea, was speechless: it seems that in that aspect, Nero was very similar to him. He may be possessive and selfish, and he sure was very proud in all possible aspects of his existence, but when it came to keeping Nero alive, he was capable of everything. He did it all for Nero: the most odious things, the most deplorable ones... not even Dante knew what he had to do to keep his cub safe. And apparently, Nero would be like himself in that regard: he would do anything for the sake of Kyrie and his offspring.

Vergil cleared his throat, choosing to end his cub’s worry.

“You are together, right?” he asked.

Nero rolled his eyes.

“What a stupid question, of course we are together!”

 _Oh_ – Vergil thought – _So he has no idea. I’ll have to be more... incisive._

“I will refine my question: Are you actively together and copulating regularly?”

Nero's eyes widened and Kyrie blushed so much that Vergil feared for the girl's health. Then he remembered: the two are from Fortuna; and people from that damn island usually never talk about this kind of thing out loud. Vergil himself isn’t someone that talks about sex all the time (leave that to Dante), but he certainly isn’t like a Fortuna puritan citizen.

“What kind of stupid question is that?!” Nero asked, his voice high and slightly out of control; he jumped to his feet, feeling embarrassment and indignity “What does this have to do with the problem?! I would expect this kind of sick joke from Dante or Nico, but-...”

“Calm down, boy.” Vergil raised hand in a gesture of peace and signaled with his fingers for Nero to sit down again; Nero refused to be ordered around and stayed standing “I have no interest in knowing details about your sexual activities, but this question is necessary to understand the preliminary conditions of your mate’s pregnancy and find out what kind of problem we need to face. So, I ask again: Are you copulating regularly?"

“No.” Kyrie replied; Nero looked outraged at his girlfriend, as if she had just betrayed him by revealing something so personal to Vergil. She smiled sweetly at her beloved, trying to make him relax "Nero doesn't want to."

"T-that's not it!" he defended himself, stuttering. Vergil, finding all the reaction funny to watch, just crossing his arms and appreciated his cub’s desperation (he found it cute, but he would never admit such thing) "I... S-she is so weak, and I-...!"

"You are afraid to hurt her. Am I correct?" 

The boy, who was expecting to be made fun of, was taken back. He nodded in return, speechless.

Kyrie sighed and took a deep breath, as if in addition to being physically exhausted she was tired of dealing with this problem.

“Nero, I already told you: the doctor said that this won't happen, you won't hurt the baby.”

“You don't understand, Kyrie!”

“In fact, neither of you understands the situation, so I suggest you to be quiet and pay attention.” Vergil warned and the couple instantly stopped talking “It's natural for Nero to have a rational fear of hurting you, woman, since he is an alpha and you are only lowly human.”

“Are you offending Kyrie again!? And what the fuck do you mean with this alpha bullshit?!”

“I'm just stating a fact. You are an alpha and, about that, I suggest you ask Dante for guidance, because he will be able to explain the dynamics to you much better than me. At the same time, the woman is human, at least as far as I can tell. Humans are fragile, and you know it. So, as I said, it is rationally natural for you to be afraid of hurting her. Be frank with her, I assure you that she will understand your concerns better.”

Nero looked at Kyrie with a little fearful expression, but took a deep breath, set down again and took the girl's hands with his, staring at her penetratingly as he thought about the best way to put his feelings into words without scaring her.

“Kyrie... I... it is not that I don't want to do... Hmm... ‘these things’. I want to, you know I‘m crazy about you and... Well, yeah. I can guarantee you that I think about it all the time, and that’s the problem. The demon, _he_ just thinks about it too, all the time! _He_ is whispering nonstop in my mind about _his_ needs and _your_ needs in an animalistic way and that’s the fucking problem. I don't know if I'll be able to control the demon if we... If... I don't want to hurt you if that happens, Kyrie!”

“That's why you also don't understand the situation, boy." Vergil added, interrupting the couple before the girl could give her answer “You are hurting the human by not giving her your demonic energy. She needs this energy to generate the cub, and you are neglecting one of the alpha's only functions during pregnancy: to be the provider. She is living on the basis of the little energy you give her by being by her side, but her body cries out for more. More energy will only be exchanged through carnal activities. Follow your instincts, boy.”

“What-...?”

“Nero.” Kyrie interrupted Nero with a docile voice, sweetly holding Nero's jaw with both hands, making him look at her. He seems confused, and she would reassure him the truth as many times as it was necessary “I trust you.”

“But… The demon! _He_ -...!”

“He is you, Nero. _You!_ The person that I love and trust with all my heart! I don't care if you’re human or demon, I never did and I told you that many times, my love. You are Nero, the one I chose for myself. I just _know_ that you will never hurt me.”

Nero was perplexed; he kept looking at her, lost of words. So she decided to make the first move and kissed him fully on the lips. Nero finally surrendered to his instincts and let a satisfied noise escape his throat as he reciprocated the kiss fervently.

Vergil, on the contrary of what one might think, just watched the two lovers kiss and caress each other with analytical eyes, without any shame or judgment by the public display of affection. For someone who has lived in Hell for so long, something like that wouldn’t embarrass him. But, if he was true to himself (something that he usually isn’t), he felt a little jealous, wishing that he could do the same with Dante.

 _No. ‘Kiss’ is something humans do. I do not want to kiss Dante. I want to mate, and just that. –_ He thought as fast as that foolish desired invaded his mind. Being near humans was making him suffer from side effects, that’s all.

When Nero grabbed the base of Kyrie's neck and pulled her closer, Vergil could see that the boy's hair had grown out a little past his shoulders in just a couple of seconds. Vergil knew it would be a matter of time for Nero to let his full _devil trigger_ be released, because the changes in his appearances were already showing.

It would sure happen, if Nero hadn't purred loudly at that very moment, making the couple end their kiss abruptly with a wet smack.

Vergil caught a glimpse of Nero's yellow eyes losing their demonic glow when he blinked fast, confused and lost. While he was trying to understand what happened, his hair was returned to its normal short length, and Kyrie smiled watching the magic body modification happens in front of her eyes.

Before Vergil or Kyrie could say anything, Nero simply ran out of the kitchen in full speed, knocking over his chair in the process and smacking the door behind him. He was confused, scared and overwhelmed, so he did what a Sparda do best: Run away from their emotional problems.

A true heir, indeed.

"Did he just… _purr?_ " Kyrie asked softly, a satisfied smile framing her swollen lips while she still looked at the door, as if she was waiting Nero to come back anytime.

Vergil let out a sarcastic chuckle.

“Yep. Demons do that when they feel safe or happy. Nothing unusual, however.”

“It was… It was the cutest thing Nero ever did!” she exclaimed, still in her affectionate state.

_Foolish girl... Finding demonic behavior adorable. It’s real what they say: women in love are difficult to understand._

When Kyrie stopped looking at the door with dreamy eyes and turned her attention to Vergil, she totally changed her expression: she looked more attentive, a little uncomfortable, and definitely serious.

"I feel a lot better already." She spoke in a low tune, as if she was spoking to herself, not to Vergil.

He responded anyway.

"Kissing isn’t near as efficient as carnal activities for exchanging energy, but it is effective in your actual pregnant stage. Just kissing should help you for a few more days, in case he doesn't give in so easily. You’ll have to make him submit eventually.”

“By ‘submit’ you mean ‘make love’, right?”

He scoffed.

“You can call it whatever you want, I don’t care.”

She nodded while her blood tint her cheeks, a little embarrassed that they were still talking about her sex life.

“Thank you.”

Vergil was surprised by her gratitude. But despite her words, Kyrie didn’t look as carefree as before, keeping her expression firm and defiant. Vergil could only think of Eva, since his mother used to show that same expression before scolding him for something bad he had done as a child.

Since Vergil didn’t say a word, Kyrie kept talking.

“I appreciate it, because without your words I wouldn't be sure what I should do for my baby’s health. I want it to grow strong.” She rubbed her belly, showing how much she was indeed preoccupied with the cub even before its birth.

“You would eventually find that out on your own.” Vergil explained, dismissing her grateful words “Nature is stronger than you think.”

She shook her head in affirmation.

“Yes, I agree. But your helpful words sure will spare us from more suffering. I know that's why you decided to speak to us.” Kyrie didn't even blink, looking at him so penetratingly that Vergil wanted to follow Nero and run out of the kitchen "However, I haven't forgotten what you did to Nero.”

So that’s the reason she was looking at him like that. She seems like a sweet girl with a big heart, but she didn’t completely forgive him. He couldn’t blame her, in her shoes he sure would hit first and ask questions later.

Vergil choose his next words carefully.

“Are you speaking about the Yamato’s incident?”

She raised her eyebrow, judging the way he sugarcoated the fact that he ripped his own son’s arm like it was a simple ‘incident’. 

“I mean everything." She concluded, rising from her chair, taking the empty cups from the table and putting them into the sink while continuing to speak, “I am not against giving people a new chance, but I want you to know that I have a really strong memory. Nero may seem tough at times, but he’ll forgive you and accept you eventually, because it is in his nature to be kind like that. And that’s why I love him… But just remember, I'll be on the lookout for any mistakes you make. Never forget it.”

Vergil was astonished, so he just kept watching the girl's back as she started to wash the dirty dishes. What audacity of that human to threaten him like that! As if she was able to offer him any kind of danger! He was a son of Sparda! The rightful king of the Underworld!

"Vergil, the dish towel is hanging by the window." She casually spoke, still playing with fire.

Vergil stood up, holding Yamato's in his hand, his eyes showing an angry scow.

_Insolent human!_

"After we take care of the dishes, could you please help me with lunch?" she continued to speak, as if she couldn’t sense his threatening aura.

And then he finally realized what Kyrie was trying to do: she wasn't trying to manipulate him or order him around; she was simply trying to spend time with him to get to know him better and judge if he was worthy of her forgiveness.

Vergil found his pride stuck in a deadlock: while not wanting to take orders from a weak human, he wanted to create a good relationship with Nero and his family now that he could finally experience it. And, convinced that it was nothing more than his own choice, he released Yamato's handle and approached Kyrie, taking the dish towel and awkwardly starting to dry the clean dishes.

The girl looked at him with a grateful smile on her lips and Vergil, once again, thought of his mother. She sprouted Eva’s serene smile, and that smile doesn’t seem to morph into a judgmental one like in the picture frame. He may resent Eva for liking Dante more and leaving him behind, but he does love his mother and misses her so much…

_Trish may have Eva’s face, but Kyrie has her heart._

With that conclusion in mind, it was not as difficult as he imagined to softening his features a little in return. No, he wasn’t smiling back, but maybe one day Kyrie’s presence would help him deal better with his memories of Eva, and if that day came to be, he could smile back to the girl.

_… To be continued…_

* * *

**End note:** I will put at the end of the chapter a guide to understand the concept of the demonic omegaverse that I am creating, since there are several types of omegaverse on different fanfics. By doing this, I hope I can help you guys remember the relevant points for the plot of this fanfic and not to be confused with other fanfics’ universes. As I reveal new information in future chapters, new points will be added! 

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human.
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant.
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy.
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen.
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat dies.
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, though).
  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first _devil trigger_. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his _sin devil trigger_ (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters.
  * In a demon pregnancy, the pregnant omega/human need to obtain energy by someone, usually his alpha mate, to generate a heathy cub. In case they don’t get the energy, the omega/human will be weakened and the pregnancy may suffer some… complications.



Any doubts? Let me know! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey!  
> So... I said in the first chapter that I wouldn’t take into consideration the plot of DMC2. I lied. Lol! Actually, I’ll just mention one little thing in this chapter, so forgive me. I couldn’t resist.  
> I hope you guys like the new chapter! Next chapter things are going to start to escalade, but I had to make two chapters (6 and 7) for them to bond a little bit with Nero and Kyrie. It was inevitable. Beware for chaos next chapter!  
> Sabrina, thank you, once again, for beta reading! You're a life savior!  
> Readers, thank you so much for reading, and don’t forget to send me a comment If you want to!  
> Stay safe and healthy! Enjoy!!

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

****

**_Chapter 7_ **

_Undefined date – 09:40_

_Capulet City_

Dante just gave up.

His room was too filthy to clean, and only Patty would know how to perform the "magic" needed to fix this mess. It’s unbelievable that, by what it seems, Nero and Kyrie had been living in Devil May Cry for a few weeks, but neither tried to give him a break and clean his room (Nero would say that he isn’t his maid to clean it, but come on! Doesn’t he deserve to come back to a clean room after all the shit he have been through? A little sympathy would be appreciated!).

After sniffing a few shirts in his closet, Dante concluded that at least some ~~of~~ clothes were still clean: Capulet was not a very humid or cold city, so the clothes rarely became moldy or smelly when they were stored for a long time. He would be able to dress in clean garments for the first time in... How long had it really been?

_Well, judging by Kyrie's belly, a long time._

Anyway, Dante finally felt clean and presentable when he put on a simple black shirt and shabby jeans that he hadn't wore since his teenage years. He went to his (filthy) bathroom and checked himself out in the mirror, realizing how big his beard was and how badly his hair needed to be cut. If Lady saw him at that moment, she would probably compare him to “Santa Claus” and make fun of him for the rest of his life. Dante questioned himself about how Vergil managed to not grow a beard in the time they stayed at the Underworld, maybe he used Yamato to shave or something.

This absurd thought made him laugh. He would ask his twin sometime in the future.

Displeased by his looks, Dante used his worn-out razor to shave, not being very careful and cutting his skin a few times; he didn’t care, because he usually healed before one drop of blood would appear. Satisfied, he rubbed his chin and analyzed what he could do with his hair: a haircut would have to wait, because he maybe a little messy when it came to his appearance (Lady called him a “bum”, but he prefers to say that he follows the trend of ‘rugged fashionable style’), but he wouldn’t risk cutting his own hair. No, he likes his haircut pristine, thank you very much. So he conveniently spotted a hair tie lost in the bathroom floor (probably was left by the last girl that he brought home, a few days before the Urizen incident) and decided that a messy ponytail would do for now.

When he left his room, carefreely whistling and feeling excited to finally be back home, Dante saw Nero running towards the exit. Before Dante could do or say anything, Nero stopped by the front door and looked up to the mezzanine; the boy sure sensed his presence faster now that his demon was awake.

“DANTE!” he shouted threateningly at him.

_Oh boy, he is pissed. Vergil clearly wasn’t a good company to our little Nero._

Dante raised his hands in a gesture of redemption.

“Kid, don't destroy the second floor too, please!”

Nero rolled his eyes, marched upstairs and pulled Dante by the arm, dragging him to the guest room. Dante blinked, visibly surprised by the change in surroundings.

The room didn’t even feel like a guest room anymore: although there were no major changes in the furniture, there was an undeniable cozier an feeling, brought by some cute details like: the couple's photography, a laptop over the small desk and a few books on the previously empty shelves.

Well, the change made sense, because Nero and Kyrie had to sleep somewhere, but what really made him surprised was the addition of a wood baby crib next to the bed. This detail made Kyrie’s pregnancy even more real now.

_If the bratty Nero is going to become a father soon, it seems that time was passing faster than I expected. Damn... I'm getting really old._

“Damn kid. I leave you alone just for a little while and you go and knock up your girlfriend? Have you decided that it’s time to give up demon hunting and become a family man?”

Dante half joked. He knew Nero loved to be demon hunter, but maybe, if Kyrie asks, he would give that up and work as a handyman just to live a comfortable life with his wife and kids.

“The pregnancy wasn’t planned, idiot! And Kyrie has been pregnant since before your dirty little job with V; I discovered it when I got back from that mission. But no worries, old man: I don’t intend to stop killing demons for a job, I like that too much to stop.” Nero gave him a little smile, probably catching his hidden concern of losing his hunter partner. As fast as the smile appeared, it vanished, and Nero’s expression became much more serious while he closed and locked the door behind his back, “Sit down.”

Dante frowned.

“Giving me orders and trying to arrest me in my own house?”

“I locked it because this time I won’t let you run away. If you want to try, you'll have to break the door to get out, which will be another addition on your list of home repair expenses. You sure don’t want that, do you?”

“Run away from what?”

“From me. Sit down.” Nero repeated in an extremely serious tone; Dante was scared at how similar to Vergil Nero could be when he wasn't joking around “This time you and I are going to talk like grown men. No more cowardice, Dante.”

Dante still maintained his firm stance for a few seconds, but eventually sighed in defeat, sitting uncomfortably at the end of the bed. Nero simply crossed his arms and propped his back against the door, creating one more obstacle towards the exit as if he was still afraid of Dante escaping, while judging the older man with a hard stare, waiting for Dante to be the first to speak.

The legendary devil hunter, however, was really a coward in that aspect: throw him into a nest of angry and destructive demons, but don't make him talk about family drama. To him, that was the most difficult thing to do. So, as an attempt to escape Nero's judgmental gaze, Dante awkwardly began to feel the wood edges of the crib with the tip of his fingers, delicately, enjoying every sweet detail of the newest furniture.

Giving up on waiting for Dante to stop being a coward, Nero began to speak:

“When we met, you briefly said you had a brother.” he said, and Dante didn't even have the courage to look up while listening “And that’s it. That’s all you ever told me. You never talk about your personal life, you just avoid answering me every time I tried to learn something about you. All I know is that you had suffered a lot, and even that I know just because Trish and Lady told me. I respect your personal space, therefore I’ve never forced you to speak, nor have I tried to confirm what I suspected...”

“Kid, I-…”

_Oh hell no! Now he is going to listen!_

“I knew we were related, but I didn't know to what degree! Actually, I didn't even want to know. Because I wanted you to be my father” Nero's voice weakened, and Dante could have sworn he heard the boy sniff. Dante looked up and saw a sparkle of tears in the boy's blue eyes; maybe that was only an impression, because Nero blinked hard, and all the tears vanished while he angrily stared at Dante “But of course you wouldn't be. You never cared for me enough to be my father! I don’t know how I could think that!”

Dante was speechless. He didn’t know Nero thought he was his son, but... Well, the kid isn’t his son, but he’s still his ‘kid’, isn’t he? And it was about time for him to make some things straight.

“I gave you the Devil May Cry neon sign, I entrusted you the mobile branch.” Dante didn’t look away while softly speaking to the distressed Nero, “I called you to join my business, I sent you clients and made donations to the orphanage you administrate, always anonymously, because I know you were too stubborn to accept my money. I do care about you, kid. I even asked you to live with me.” [1]

The revelation surprised Nero. Of course, he knew about the mobile branch and all that, but the invitation to move in... Well, Dante had actually asked him once, over the phone, amid stupid jokes and a dubious sense of humor. Nero never took the invitation seriously, although he knew that Dante has the habit of hiding serious requests behind false smiles and bad jokes, perhaps because of his difficulty in dealing with his own feelings. This time it seems that Nero was fooled, because he never thought the invitation was real. And donations? Yes, the orphanage was still operating because of donations, and sometimes they received some pretty big amount of money anonymously; he’d never imagine that Dante was the person behind all of that.

Now it all made sense. Dante was always busy, working more than he was able to work, but he never had a penny to pay his own bills. If Nero remembered it well, Morrison said that before V hired him to kill Urizen, Dante had his electricity, water and gas bill overdue for three months. Still, anonymous donations never failed to reach the orphanage account monthly.

Nero softened his features a little, experiencing a mixture of feelings that was difficult to deal with. Only Dante was able to lessen his anger while he was so sure he had all the right to be mad at him.

He groaned, walking to the bed and sitting by Dante’s side.

“Why did you never tell me?”

Nero’s voice sounded so much softer now. Dante was glad as he sighed in relief.

“As I said, you are proud, and the children-…"

“I’m talking about the truth. About Us. About Vergil.”

Dante stopped poking the crib and let his hands rest on his lap. He took a deep breath and looked away, because it was difficult to talk about it. It always has been, and that's why he postponed it for so long.

However, now there was no way around it.

“You had already suffered so much.” Dante explained, sounding exhausted “I had no right to come into your life and bring more drama for you to deal with. But I wanted to be near you, help you, train you, make you more fit and able to work with devil hunting business. On the other hand, I also wanted you to build a family with Kyrie and move on, like neither I nor Vergil were able to do.”

“Are you implying that you didn’t tell me the truth because you wanted to save me?” Now Nero sounded angry again, “That's the most cliché and idiotic thing in the world.”

Dante let a joyless laugh escape his lips.

“But it's the truth.” he muttered, looking back into Nero's still angry eyes, although his expression wasn’t as angry as before, “Revenge clouded mine and Vergil’s eyes for so many years. When I finally managed to revenge myself as I wanted, nothing changed. I was still alone, without my brother, without my family. Until I met you. I didn't want you to go that route, and believe me, demon blood always cries out for a good dose of revenge. Goddamn, If I had the opportunity, I would kill Mundus over and over again. But I know that’s not good, so I don’t want you to deal with these feelings. And since the guy who killed your father was still alive, I feared that you’d try to kill him once you knew the truth. And the circle would continue.”

“Were you afraid I would kill you, old man?”

Dante choked on his own spit; Nero simply smirked at his reaction.

“How... How did you know it was me?”

“Nico told me.” Nero muttered, getting Blue Rose and spinning it’s cylinder in a distracted way, “I don't know if it was Rock who told her, but she told me. And all I can think about is that it was supposed to be _you_ the one to reveal it to me. You liar!”

“I didn’t lie! I just... Didn’t tell.”

“That’s just like telling a lie and you know it!”

The most uncomfortable thing about that whole situation was that Nero was right. He should have told the boy. Nero proved several times that he was mature enough to understand the truth. The problem was that Dante wasn’t ready: he hasn’t forgiven himself for killing Vergil. The countless doses of whiskey and the melancholy that he experienced between four walls were the silent witnesses to that. Dante wasn’t ready to accept Nero's forgiveness, because he hadn’t forgiven himself. That made him hide the truth from Nero for five years.

“So... It was indeed you who killed my father.”

Maybe he was mistaken. Maybe Nero wouldn’t forgive him. That’s what he thought as Nero pointed Blue Rose to his head, Dante believed that soon Lady wouldn’t be the only one to put a bullet in his brain.

And, in all honesty, he deserved that.

"I'm sorry, Nero." he said, his voice was soft, in a tone that only Nero received from him. It was unbelievable how much he liked this kid. He knew a bullet in his skull would hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn’t kill him. Besides, the fear that Nero could turn his back on him now and that he would never see him again hurt so much more.

He wasn’t ready for this kind of pain.

“It seems that the Cain instinct is a common trait in this family. But, hey, I don’t share this trait.” Nero spun blue rose in his hand and tuck it away “Just... Stop hiding shit from me, okay? No more lies.” He solemn spoke, not wanting to confess that he had already forgiven Dante after many weeks of reflection.

Dante, however, knew Nero well enough to be able to read between the lines. And he smiled, radiant, exhaling hard and feeling the weight of the world come off his shoulders.

"No more lies." He promised, concluding that he was the luckiest person in the world: to have his nephew's forgiveness and his own brother back in his life at once? This was a kind of luck that someone like him didn't receive often.

"That includes the answers to the questions I'm going to ask now."

_Oh-oh… Hasn’t he finished yet?_

Of course, it wasn't going to stop there, things never go smooth in Dante’s life. Nero clearly had many questions to be answered and, after so many years of silence, he couldn’t stand to be in the dark any longer.

“Fair.” Dante groaned. It was a pain in the ass, but he would do his best to tell everything Nero deserved to know "Just go easy on me, kid."

"Who is my mom?"

_Oh fuck... That’s what Nero calls an easy question?!_

Dante sighed deeply, resting his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Why the kid didn’t ask that to Vergil directly? It isn’t fair! Even now, his idiot brother managed to escape his duty as a parent.

“I… I can't talk about it.”

“Bullshit!”

“Nero, it isn’t my story to tell. You’ll have to ask Vergil about it, not me! He didn't tell me who...” _Oh god, have mercy on my poor soul,_ “Who he... uh... procreated with. He doesn't want to talk about it with me, kid. You should ask him.”

Nero looked at him with some incomprehension, clearly finding Dante's choice of words strange. But he didn’t question about it any further.

“It seems that I’ll never get to know, then.” He bitterly responded.

“Just ask Verg, kid.”

“And why would he answer me?” Nero shook his head in distress, “He abandoned me, he doesn't feel anything for me. He won’t answer.”

Dante hummed in comprehension, feeling sorry for his cheerless nephew.

“Nah, that’s not true.” He said while he put his hand over Nero’s shoulder, making the kid get out of his self-pity bubble and look hopefully at him, “When we were in Hell, Vergil told me he had abandoned you for your safety. Maybe my stupid brother doesn't remember that he told me, because he was very sleepy when he started talking and-...”

“Wait, wait a second!” Angry Nero was back, and Dante concluded he preferred the hotheaded Nero over the melancholy one “My security!?! You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“I wish I was.” Dante said, thinking of how this conversation would become longer than he anticipated “Say kid, what do you know about Sparda’s legend?"

“What does Savior... Uh… I mean, what does Sparda have to do with Vergil being a deadbeat father?”

“Everything.” Dante smiled. Nero just called his own grandfather ‘Savior’, and it was still funny and cute when the kid does that, "‘Pops’ is the beginning of our lineage, and also the beginning our problems too.”

Nero crossed his arms, thinking of all the lectures he failed to pay attention at the Order of the Sword. Credo used to nag him about paying attention to Sanctus words and all, but he just found it all soooo boring.

“Not much.” Nero admitted, “I know that Sparda saved humanity by closing the connection Earth had with the Netherworld. I also know that, at some point, he must have knocked up someone for you and Vergil to be born and-…”

“Eva.”

“Uh?”

“Your grandmother's name is Eva. Don’t talk like that about her, she is the most important woman in my life and I demand respect. It’s no wonder I still keep a picture of her.”

Nero gaped, surprised to see Dante finally share something personal about his past! Dante had scolded him, but Nero was so excited that he didn’t even cared to fight him over it.

“Is she the woman on your table’s picture frame?”

“Yep. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“I thought it was Trish’s photograph!”

Dante laughed, finding Nero’s confusion funny.

“If one day Trish dress up like my mom, you can be sure that the world has turned upside down."

“But she looks just like Trish!” Nero was still surprised, feeling his heart beat faster every second.

He was getting answers, finally! His grandmother now had a name, and he once thought that he would never get to know things about his family’s past. It was so exciting!

Dante opened a huge smile, finding Nero’s excitement contagious. He was also happy to finally be able to talk about it without any fears of rejection.

“Kid, you better get comfortable, because the story is long.”He took a deep breath “Two millennia ago, there was a war-...”

And then Dante revealed the whole truth to him: how Mundus, the Prince of Darkness, consumed the Qliphot’s fruit and dethroned the previous ruler, and eventually was confronted by Argosax, the Despair Embodied. The competition between the two demons ended up in the longest and ugliest war of the entire universe. He told him that Sparda became the right-hand man of Mundus and fought with him against Argosax, but he betrayed him when Mundus tried to dominate the human world in his thirst for power.

Nero listened carefully and with a practically childlike expression in his eyes. He was really intrigued by the tale and even cheered when Dante revealed that Sparda turned against Mundus by sealing the portal that united the Underworld to the human world, in an act of fidelity to all humanity.

“And then what!?”

Dante’s smiled hasn’t subsided one bit. He felt like he was telling his child a bedtime story, and that thought made his heart slightly warm from having the pleasure of being able to reveal that side of the truth to Nero.

“Pops defeated Mundus and sealed the bastard into a marble ugly vault, so Argosax became the new ruler of the underworld. Mundus was defeated, but he was still one of the strongest devils alive, even while sealed. In his despair, he swore revenge on Sparda and looked for him for two thousand years.”

“Let me guess... Mundus took revenge on Sparda eventually.”

Dante nodded, and his smile finally started to decrease. This part of the story he didn’t like very much.

“He did. He found us and ordered a massacre to the devils that were still loyal to him: they found us in Red Grave City, and they killed mom. She protected me in Mundus's attack, but she died trying to find Vergil and save him. My mother died for us, and I thought for many years that they had also killed Vergil.”

Dante averted his eyes, trying to hide his sadness from Nero. After decades, it still hurts. Not like before, no, but this is something that he will never be truly comfortable to talk about.

Nero understood his struggle, and remained silenced, waiting to hear anything Dante was comfortable of sharing.

“We found each other only when we became seventeen... and that’s a story for another time!” Dante exclaimed in a (extremely) false enthusiasm, “So kid, you see, Mundus hunt us down for many years, and by the time that you were born, neither Vergil nor I had defeated the bastard. Vergil thought he would put your live at danger if you stayed by his side, so that’s why you ended up at an orphanage. And no, he didn’t consider giving you to me because he says I'm incompetent and Mundus were still looking for us. He was right, but only about the second statement.”

“You didn’t seem to think that, since you talked to me and all for the past five years.”

Nero still wasn’t convinced. Ok, he gets why Vergil decided to leave him, but what about his mother? He decided not to ask it again, since Dante made it clear he wouldn’t talk about her.

“When I met you, I had defeated Mundus already. I did it a little bit before I met Patty. It was… uh… ten years ago, I think?”

“You _think_?”

Dante shrugged, thinking hard about his past and trying to remember when it all happened.

“I dunno, I know I met Patty before, but after Mallet Island everything is confusing, probably because of my best friend Jack Daniels.”

“But you can't even tell how many years had it been since you defeated your worst enemy?”

“I... I drunk a lot.”

“Jesus.” Nero pinched the bridged of his nose “You’re a lost cause, old man.”

“Hey! I don’t drink so much anymore, give me a break.”

Nero made a distress noise on the back of his throat.

“But even with all the alcohol, you are sure you killed Mundus, right?”

“Sort of.” Dante swore that Nero was a second away from using punchline against him, so he made the surrender gesture with his hands once again “Easy champ! You see, you can never be sure you killed a demon, because if his will is strong he can be reborn at the Underworld, though he would be weakened and that’s an awful fate for a demon. Your old man is an example of that. That’s why some demons choose to became devil arms instead of accepting their death.”

Nero seemed satisfied with the explanation.

“But you never had a Mundus devil arm.” It was a redundant question, but he had to make sure.

“No such luck. Mundus was to prideful for that. He probably is in the underworld right now, as a weak creature without power. You don’t have to fear that, don’t became like Vergil and leave your kid. Just chill out, it’s all good.”

That’s exactly what Nero was thinking about. He now understands Vergil a little bit more, because fearing for even one second that Mundus would come to Kyrie and his child made him consider getting away. But he trusted Dante’s words, and since it was all under control, he wouldn’t fear a weak defeated demon.

"What about Sparda? Trish had a devil sword named Sparda.” He asked, feeling curious to understand more about the _devil arms_ “Was he defeated?"

"Nah, Pops’ different. He created the Devil Sword Sparda himself and put all his demon power in it to stringed the seal between the human and the demon world. He didn’t had to die to create it. Pops vanished a year before Mundus found us at Red Grave City, so I don't know what happened."

"How come you don't know?"

“I never felt his presence again. He probably was killed. I think Pops wasn’t able to rebirth even if he wanted because he gave his demon power away, so I guess he has died for good.”

Nero noticed that Dante seemed much more comfortable talking about Sparda's death in comparison of when Eva was de subject. It was evident who the favorite parent was. Sometimes, just sometimes, Dante was very transparent.

“What about Argosax?” Nero asked after a little bit of thinking “What happened to him?"

“I killed them too.”

“Them?”

“Argosax is intersex; neither a he nor a she. The correct pronoun should be ‘they/them’.” [2]

“What the fuck!?” Nero widened his eyes.

"If you think sexuality and gender are complicated things among humans, you have no idea how much more complicated these stuffs are among demons."

Nero seemed loss of words, but eventually he cleared his throat and decided to catch the opportunity to bring the second subject he wanted to talk about with Dante. If Mundus and Argosax weren’t a problem anymore, he didn’t care to know more about that bastards.

"Vergil mentioned something about energies. And alphas."

“Uh… yeah.”

"And he said that you could explain more about it."

_Holy shit! Did Vergil leave everything for me to explain? Where is the parent responsibility?!_

There was only one way to run away from ‘the birds and bees’ conversation. Dante didn’t know if Nero would fall for that, but it was worth a shot.

“Tell you what, let’s make a deal.” Dante got up and snapped his back, moaning a little for sitting in discomfort for so long “I really want to test that cool ass _devil trigger_ you showed us at the top of the Qliphoth. If you win, I’ll tell you all I know about alphas.”

Which wasn’t much, but Nero didn’t need to know that.

Nero was itching to accept the invitation, but he wasn’t stupid: he knew that there might be a catch in this proposition.

“And if you win?”

“You’ll have ask your dear old daddy Vergil.” Dante said with an innocent shrug.

Nero frowned, displeased.

“That’s not fair.”

Dante smirked and bent over a little bit, eyeing Nero from above in a predatory way.

“Afraid to lose, _deadweight_?”

Oh god, it was like watching a Hell Gate break loose! The kid made the angriest scowl Dante ever saw and run to the door, fumbling with the key and trying desperate to unlock it.

“You wish, asshole!!” he snapped while he opened the door so fast that it smacked against the wall. He glared at Dante while he twisted the grip of Red Queen, revving its engine. “I’ll make you eat your words, old man!”

In a second, Nero vanished outside, leaving only his dust behind.

Dante, very pleased with himself, made his devil sword show up in his hand, and before following Nero outside, he singsonged:

“Jackpot.”

... To be continued...

* * *

[1] Since it was revealed in the DMC5 novel that Dante send money periodically to Grue's children since his death (although he isn’t guilty of it, Vergil/Gilver is the guilty one), I like to imagine that Dante isn’t broke just because of his excesses with booze and pizza, but also because he sends a lot of money that he makes in his business to people that he feels some sort of moral commitment because of Vergil’s past actions.

[2] Since many members of the community didn’t play DMC2, I decided to make it explicit here: Yes, Argosax is intersex and changes form during the last fight. That’s one of the few things about that game that I find awesome, so I had to put it into the fanfic somewhere. Lol!

* * *

**End note:** I will put at the end of the chapter a guide to understand the concept of the demonic omegaverse that I am creating, since there are several types of omegaverse on different fanfics. By doing this, I hope I can help you guys remember the relevant points for the plot of this fanfic and not to be confused with other fanfics’ universes. As I reveal new information in future chapters, new points will be added!

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human.
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant.
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy.
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen.
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat dies.
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, though).
  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first _devil trigger_. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his _sin devil trigger_ (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters.
  * In a demon pregnancy, the pregnant omega/human need to obtain energy by someone, usually his alpha mate, to generate a heathy cub. In case they don’t get the energy, the omega/human will be weakened and the pregnancy may suffer some… complications.
  * Regardless of being an omega or alpha, a dying demon has two options: become a devil arm and submit his power to the one who conquered him or, if his will and pride is strong enough, be reborn in the Underworld, but in a weaker form without the power he previously possessed. This is what happened to Vergil after Dante killed him in his Nelo Angelo form.



Any doubts? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties!  
> How are you all doing? I hope you’re fine!  
> There we go to another chapter. I hope you like it!  
> Thank you, once again, to my friend Sabrina for beta reading! I’m nothing without you, girl!  
> Anyway, time to read! I hope you like it!  
> Love ya!

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

**_Chapter 8_ **

Dante won, because _of course_ he did.

Yeah, _riiight._

What actually happened was that Kyrie interrupted them before the fight ended and, since it was Nero who stopped first and gave her his full attention, Dante considered that he won. The two knuckleheads fought about it during the meal, but eventually agreed to a rematch in the next day. Kyrie’s death glare had nothing to do with this decision, not at all…

After lunch, Kyrie convinced Nero and Dante to fix Devil May Cry broken furniture and ruined floor. Nero didn’t let her physically help because of the pregnancy, but she gave them directions and soon the room was presentable again. Dante still whimpered a little while he was gathering all the broken pieces of whiskey bottles on the floor, but Nero scoffed and said that it was great that at least his and Vergil’s fight destroyed Dante’s alcohol stock. The last thing Nero wanted was that Dante started drinking again.

Speaking of Vergil, he didn’t eat with the rest of the family, using the excuse that he needed a bath and would eat later. However, he stayed upstairs the whole afternoon, and Dante was so focused repairing Devil May Cry’s furniture that he didn’t mind his brother's absence.

After the entire day training with Nero and repairing furniture, Dante felt exhausted and a little bit regretful. Dante needs to remember that he was no longer a twenty-year-old man: he spent weeks battling Vergil, and what is the first thing he does when he comes home? Fight with Nero for hours, of course! He concluded that he needed to have more self-control, or his back would never stop hurting.

In the beginning of night, Dante decided to leave the lovebirds alone and look for Vergil. Nero said something about ordering pizza for dinner, and Dante wanted Vergil to appreciate the best meal on Earth with the rest of the family. Also, Kyrie confirmed that Vergil didn't come out of the room all afternoon, so Dante was starting to get a little worried.

_He couldn’t possibly run away and start another havoc… Right?_

Upon entering his room, two things happened.

First, Dante was astonished to see that Vergil had actually tidied up his room somehow; However, his bed was a mess: full of clothes, blankets and pillows, as if Vergil had taken several random pieces from his wardrobe and tossed them onto the mattress just to piss him off.

Second, Dante had to hold on firmly to the doorknob to keep himself from falling on the floor when Vergil's sweet scent reached his nostrils. He quickly found his brother on the messy bed, oblivious to his arrival, asleep while hugging one of his pillows and wearing one of Dante's clothes.

Dante swallowed hard and stopped breathing, trying to think.

Ok. Vergil had no clothes other than the ones he had used so far, and they were beyond ruined, so it was expected that his brother would borrow his clothes after taking a shower. But what he didn’t expect was that Vergil would borrow these ones: he wore simple black sweatpants and a blouse, and that was a normal choice; but over that Vergil chose to wear Dante’s red flamboyant overcoat, the one he used to wear when he was a teenager. Dante didn’t even know he had this coat somewhere in his wardrobe, because it doesn’t fit him anymore and he never bothered looking for it again. It seems that since Vergil had a slightly slimmer body, the red coat suited him perfectly.

Dante's inner demon was thrilled to see Vergil in his clothes, wearing his trademark red coat. _His_ clothes. _His_ color. _His_ omega! Vergil seemed totally _his_ , and the demon's possessiveness was making the thinking process difficult to the younger twin. He felt drunk, drunk by Vergil’s heat smell.

_I… I gotta wake him up before I do something stupid._

“Verg?” Dante’s voice, raspy and dark, surprised him. 

But his twin didn’t move an inch.

That was the moment Dante realized that although Nero recognized the trademark Sparda smell on Vergil, he was unaffected by his father's particular heat odor. And that should be precisely why: Vergil was his father, so Nero would not be affected… Right? Well, he thinks so, but it would be wise to ask Trish about it when he has the opportunity. The fact was that Nero didn’t realize what Vergil was going through… difficulties. On the other hand, Dante, struggling at each passing second with the increased of Vergil’s pheromones, didn’t know how he is going to survive being near him.

He knew he had to do something: he was horny, yes; but he was also worried.

So he approached Vergil and poked his shoulder, trying to wake him up. It was strange that Vergil did not wake up when he entered the room (he sure used to be much more cautious in this regard). However, Vergil, still lost in his slumber, released his grip on the pillow and pulled Dante's arm closer to him, hugging and resting his nose in the palm of his hand.

“Oh god…” Dante trembled when he saw Vergil's tail, that until that moment was hidden by his coat, encircled Dante’s waist and brought him even closer. A soft purring noise reverberated in the room, and Dante was scared to find out if it came from Vergil or himself.

“V-Vergil, please.” he asked, shaking, trying to pull his arm but being prevented from doing so. “Come on man, wake up!”

“Mate...” Vergil murmured, rubbing his face affectionately on Dante's hand, who pulled his arm hard, as if he had suddenly been burned.

His harsh movements finally woke up the eldest: Dante felt the tip of Yamato in his chin and gulped loudly; apparently, Vergil still had the habit to sleep with his katana under the pillow.

Vergil didn’t cut his throat this time, as he recognized him immediately after the abrupt interruption of his dreams. He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and blinked a couple of times, getting used to the artificial light brightness.

“You came back.” He said in a cold voice, and that tone might make someone think that this icy asshole wasn’t cuddling Dante’s arm just a few seconds ago like his life depended on it. It was a great change of posture, indeed.

Vergil retracted Yamato and hided her behind the pillow; Dante finally was able to breathe again.

And oh… Breathe in this room full of Vergil’s scent was not a good idea.

_Shit._

His brain simply short-circuit, because it was difficult to maintain the sanity while inhaling Vergil’s alluring smell. But fear not, there are always good news to tell: his brain wasn’t functioning correctly, but apparently his dick was. Yep, _little Dante_ was fucking _hard_.

Horny and unable to think correctly, Dante could not keep up and make his mouth speak a smart comment.

“Uh… Fuck… un…” _How articulate!_ He cleared his throat, “W-what did you do to the room?” he asked the first thing he could come up with, and instantly regretted when he saw Vergil’s frown.

“It was a mess, and I refuse to sleep in a filthy place. I just tidied it up a little.” Vergil replied sharply, “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Well, you see, this is _my_ room!”

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’? I came to sleep in my bed!”

Vergil chucked at Dante’s indignation tone.

“Weren’t you who hated the prospect of sharing the mattress with me?” Vergil asked, arching his eyebrow and crossing his arms, “From what I remember, the old sofa is still intact on your dumpste-… I mean, office. It is more than enough for a full night of sleep.”

Now Dante was mad. Vergil may insult him, his habits, his morals… But nobody insults his office. Devil May Cry is the only achievement he was proud of having.

“Excellent observation, Vergil.” Dante said, trying to concentrate more in his rising anger than in his rising arousal, “Now how about you snuggle there? And, by the record, the bed is a mess! You call that ‘tidying it up’?”

Vergil looked at him confused, as if he didn't believe he would be hearing such audacity from his little brother.

“I made my nest here, and from here I will not leave.” He said, pouting a little.

_That’s not fair. I can’t stay mad at him when he is pouting._

“Nest?” Dante felt a rising heat on his face. He fucking love Vergil’s pouty lips.

 _No! Stop thinking about stuff like that!_ – He thought, mad at his libido for fogging his brain like that.

Vergil opened his arms, indicating all the clothes piled above the bed.

“Nest.” The older twin repeated.

Now it was Dante the confused one.

“Is this an omega thing?”

Vergil crooked his head a little, and awareness showed in his eyes. He understood that Dante was ignorant in regard of the demon mating dynamics, but he didn’t know his ignorance was _this_ bad.

 _Doesn’t matter_. – Vergil showed a little cocky smile – _I’ll love to teach him…_

“It is.” he explained, nodding, “My heat is about to arrive, and this is normal behavior. The nest is the omega's safe place during the heat. Since you refuse to stay with me, I need your smell to permeate my nest to calm my inner demon, and your clothes shall do the job for a while. That’s only temporary, since I’ll have to look for someone later this week.”

Dante stopped breathing once again, but this time it wasn’t because of Vergil’s smell.

“What!?!” he weakly asked, feeling dejected and miserable.

Vergil raised his chin in a smug gesture.

“I need energy, of course I’m going to look for someone to provide me with what you can’t provide. If I remember correctly, there is this place nearby called ‘Love Planet’, and maybe there-...”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, because at that moment Dante lost it. He simply pounced Vergil, holding his shoulders and pinning him against the mattress; Vergil closed his mouth and watched his brother’s ferocity with curiosity.

Dante was entranced by Vergil’s curious stare, appreciating every detail of his pretty icy iris, but eventually he blinked and cleared his head a little. He noticed that he was emitting a strange sound on the back of his throat, a growl, and abruptly stopped himself. He looked down and saw that his nails darkened and elongated, transforming into claws, almost breaking his own red coat that Vergil was still wearing.

It was safe to say that his inner demon was _furious_.

When he imagined Vergil going to a strip club in search of company made him totally lost his self-control, and his demon took over a little. Dante even squeezed Vergil's body in such a way that a normal human would probably have a bone fracture, but Vergil simply groaned, closing his eyes as if he received a simple caress, letting the purring sound escape his lips.

Of course, only his idiot brother would enjoy seeing him out of control.

_Jackass._

“No.” Dante growled, his voice sounding distorted by his partial _devil trigger,_ “You aren’t going to Love Planet, and you won’t leave the nest until your heat is over.”

Dante’s nostrils expanded, and Vergil’s sweet scent invaded his lungs. His heated smell was dizzying him so much; the mixture of his own smell over his clothes and Vergil’s sweet scent made him more mesmerized and possessive. Moved by instinct, he grabbed his twin’s neck and brought it closer to his nose, sniffing him.

Vergil moaned, encircling his arms around Dante’s body, trying to bring him even closer.

“Yeah?” Vergil hotly murmured, hissing while Dante’s crawls scraped his nape. “And may I ask you why, little brother?”

“Because nobody else can see you like this.” Dante snarled in response, changing his position and pressing his knee over Vergil’s groin, making him gasp and open his eyes with a gleam of lust shining in his irises.

“Because I’m yours… Am I right?” the older one asked, smirking with a knowing glance towards his alpha.

The pheromones in the room were strong, and Dante felt slightly feverish while appreciating Vergil’s flushed appearance and sweaty skin. Their breathing were turning labored, and Dante started to purr, even louder than Vergil’s purr.

But, right now, he couldn’t care less.

“Are you enchanting me again?” he asked, his nose almost touching Vergil’s.

He had a reason to make this question, he must have. But his mind was currently so volatile, that he didn’t even know why he asked it. He forgot what was he was thinking or trying to avoid… he just wanted to ravish his brother for the rest of the night.

Vergil, still grinning, scoffed.

“No.” He answered, now letting their noses touch. His lips brushed against Dante’s thin ones when he whispered, “This desire is all yours, _alpha._ ”

Dante couldn’t take it anymore… So he just let it go: He kissed Vergil hard, sloppily, and totally out of control. Vergil responded enthusiastically, biting his lower lip before sinking his tong deep into the alpha’s mouth, sliding his body to press his groin over Dante’s.

Dante, totally out of it, devoured Vergil while rubbing himself over his brother alluring body. He felt intoxicated, like he was drunk. Drunk over Vergil’s smell, Vergil’s soft pouty lips, Vergil’s sweet taste. He let his hand slide over his brother’s shoulders to his waist, pulling him brutally over his dick, the pressure making him hiss while Vergil let a sinful moan reverberate through his mouth.

Vergil broke the kiss with a loud and obscene smack, and licked his lips sinfully.

“My alpha.” He grunted, bringing his face closer again, but this time his attention was on Dante’s neck.

Vergil bit him. With force, making the sharp canines broke his skin while he let out a possessive growl that reverberated straight to Dante’s dick. 

Dante felt everything and nothing at the same time. He felt high, like he was ascending to heaven and then falling to hell. His mind was out for some seconds, and when he came to his senses again (much more alert, for his totally despair), Vergil was surprised, eyeing him with his full attention.

“Interesting…” The older one scoffed, showing a wry smile on his lips while he understood what had just happened.

It took Dante some seconds to understand what he just did, and when he moved a little and felt the moist texture in his underwear, he figured it out.

“F-fuck…!”

He came.

He came by a simply hot kiss, like a horny stupid teenager!

Now he felt simply… _mortified._

“Well, we can fuck, as you cutely suggested, if you’re still ‘up’ to it, little brother.” Vergil sarcastic answered, not hiding his laugh when Dante practically jumped out of the bed.

Dante exhaled when his back hit the wall. His heart was pounding like crazy; he practically heard its beating in his own skull. He put his hand over his neck, still feeling a good tingling over his skin, but his demonic power had already healed the bite.

“I… Shit, Vergil, I-…”

“It’s ok.” Vergil answered. Dante noticed that his tail was swishing in the air while Vergil snuggled a little into the bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. “I sure thought that you wouldn’t orgasm so fast…”

Dante felt his ears burn with embarrassment and he choked on his own spit.

_My reputation, and life, is totally over. Kill me, oh merciful god above us all._

“… but I understand. The chemistry between alpha and omega is much more intense than anything you had with a human in the past. As I said before, your devil matured fully on the top of the Qliphoth, you hadn’t have time to experience his sensations in mating regards… yet. You’ll learn to deal with it eventually.”

That took Dante by surprise. He certainly didn't expect Vergil to say anything reassuring, he expected to be ridiculed by his performance. Apparently, Vergil understood his situation perfectly, perhaps even from experience. To think that Vergil had experiences with humans and alphas made Dante's fury revive, but he would not go that way again.

Not now that regret was beginning to replace the shame in his mind.

“I shouldn’t…” Dante looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with Vergil. “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“Hush.” Vergil said, dismissively, closing his eyes and calming his libido. That made his _devil trigger_ traits disappears, for Dante’s displeasure. “The kiss lent me some energy, but I’ll have to sleep since you don’t want to endure more… hn… _productive activities_ with me.”

“But…”

“I still don't want to force you to do something you dislike, so I’ll endure the pain while I can. And when that alone is not enough, I will look for another source of energy.” Vergil rolled over the bed, giving Dante his back and a view of his perky butt ( _NO, DEVIL-ME! DON’T LOOK AT HIS BUTT!_ ) “Just turn off the light on your way out.”

The demon practically cried in Dante's head, but he managed to keep his senses and hurriedly left the room, grabbing only an underwear that was decorating Vergil’s bizarre bed. He closed the door and sighed hard, trying to ignore his inner demon giddiness over the fact that Vergil had taken his underwear to his nest.

Oh god, Vergil and his inner demon really took the day to make his life as miserable as possible… He just hoped that his underwear was clean enough to use.

When he started down the stairs with his legs still wobbly and smelling Vergil’s heat scent that impregnated in his clothes, Dante decided that if he maybe didn’t need to take a shower after Nero’s training, he now _ached_ for one after his encounter with Vergil.

He made a quick stop at the laundry room and took some of Nero’s clothes from the dryer. Nero’s cargo pants were a little short, but the t-shirt would fit, and that was more than enough for that night. He knew the kid would kill him in the next day, but there’s no way in hell he would put his semen covered pants again (yeah, he had ejaculated _that much_ and it showed not only on his underwear, but also in his pants _;_ it’s been a while, give the guy a break!).

After that, he went to the bathroom across the corridor (the one he practically never uses) and took care of his business as fast as possible. He didn’t even have the courage to look himself in the mirror, because he knew that if he saw his kissed swollen lips, his inner demon would never shut up.

So he just showered, as mechanically and fast as possible.

Free from the filth and sweat (but not free from his shame), Dante left the bathroom with his hair still damp, wearing Nero’s tight clothes and barefoot. He looked briefly at his room’s door, remembering the dizzy feeling and avoiding to get closer, afraid the sexual energy would hit him again just by being near the door. He eventually shook his head, trying to keep the lewd thoughts away, and took a deep breath to calm down and decide what to do.

He looked at the guest room’s door (now Nero and Kyrie’s room) and heard little noises. He got close and intended to knock, but suddenly he heard Kyrie's muffled giggle, and stopped his fist in middle air. Well, it seems someone was still dealing with sexual energy… Feeling a little jealous, Dante decided to let the kid have some fun. Annoyed, he went downstairs while ignoring his inner demon protests (the demon was furious at the prospect of another alpha using his territory for carnal conjunctions while Dante refrained from doing the same, even if there was one perfect omega available nearby).

This omega and alpha thing made Dante extremely confused. He didn’t know to what extent his desires were truly his, or if they were only originated by his demonic nature. How can he be sure that his love for Vergil would result to this kind of need and that he wasn’t victimized by the pheromones in the air?

He was sure of only one thing: he loved Vergil. He always had, since he was a little kid. He wasn’t sure if he loved him romantically or not, because to him love is love, and the different kinds of love that human wrote on poetry and something like that never made sense to him. Trish agrees with him in this regard, love is love and that’s all. Lady usually said that their demon brain simplifies these kinds of things for them, and maybe she was right.

However, he wasn’t sure of what Vergil felt about him. Sure, he knew his brother was lusting over him, that was explicit and maybe it’s just his inner demon speaking on his head (just like his own demon were doing to him), but… What about Vergil? Not Vergil’s demon side, Vergil himself? Would he want to be with him like that if he wasn’t heat influenced? Was Vergil capable of have any kind of love for him?

He knew that Vergil loved their parents and Dante was sure that his brother loves Nero in his own strange way. He sacrificed himself to protect the kid, so that’s love… Right? Ok, it might be an instinct act to expand his bloodline or something demonic like that, but the way Vergil acted when he talked about Nero was… Yeah, Dante was sure that he loved his son (or his “cub”, as Vergil referred to Nero). He wasn’t sure if Vergil knew it himself, but he was sure that Vergil was capable of loving someone because he loves Nero. He still didn’t know what his brother felt about him, though.

Maybe he would never know.

And that was beside the point, really. Whatever they felt for each other, there was no way in hell he was going to let Vergil visit Love Planet, even though he knew the girls who worked there very well and was sure that they wouldn’t approach his brother if he asked them. Besides, Vergil probably would only look for sexual energy in the environment, maybe he wouldn’t even have carnal relations (because, let's face it, what else is in a strip club other than sexual energy?), but Dante’s inner demon couldn't even _imagine_ the prospect of Vergil entering that place.

He was so jealous that it _hurts._

No, this wasn’t a reasonable option. Love Planet is off the table. He had to think of something else.

Dante went downstairs, still thoughtful. He considered lying down over the sofa to get a full night of sleep, but he wasn’t sleepy. His body was trying to cope with all the adrenaline and pheromones produced this day, and even if he was a little back-sore, he didn’t want to sleep.

He went to the kitchen and found a pizza box waiting for him, half of it intact. Certainly, Kyrie had decided to pamper him, because Nero would never leave leftovers just for him, and he was glad for missy’s gentle gesture. There was cooked food over the oven too; he wasn't sure who cooked what at that meal, but he did know that Kyrie and Vergil had worked together in the kitchen. And for some reason, thinking about the two of them doing something so homemade made him show a satisfied smile.

He was dying to eat pizza, but Vergil’s cooking was something he wanted to try as fast as possible, because of lunch he was so engrossed with Nero’s bickering that he hadn’t savored the meal properly. So he put the pizza in the refrigerator and heated the homemade food. When he took the first bite, he concluded that the two really made a good pair. It was wonderful.

After eating (and throwing the dishes into the sink without washing, because it is Dante we are talking about), he returned to the office and found Eva’s portrait hidden on the drawer. He had chosen to hide it from Nero while they fixed the office, because the kid would start asking questions once again if he saw his grandmother’s picture, and Dante didn’t have much energy left to talk about his family again at that moment. The protector glass was broken and he will need to fix it, but other than that, it was intact.

He sat down at his chair and stared at Eva for a little while, longingly.

_Would she be proud of us?_

The answer was easy: most likely not. Eva was human, and everything that was happening in that family was as far from human morals as possible. Maybe she’d be proud of Nero, because the kid is just the good boy she always dreamt that Dante and Vergil would turn up to be. That sure didn’t happen: Vergil was spreading demon pheromones around and Dante was acting like a dog wanting to mate a bitch. Their mother would be so disappointed…

Suddenly, the telephone started ringing, interrupting his self-deprecating thoughts.

Dante frowned, looking briefly at the wall clock. It was late and he ordinarily didn't take jobs so late at night. Some people called at night frightened by “ghosts” or stupid shit like that, and it usually was nothing more than the fertile imagination of the human mind. When there was no demon to hunt, Dante only wasted time going out to missions like that.

However, since he wasn’t sleepy and clearly needed to burn some energy off to be able to sleep without having wet dreams about Vergil, Dante picked up the receiver.

"Devil May Cry?"

"Dante?"

Okay, it wasn't a job. He didn't know if he was happy to hear the voice on the other end of the line, or if he was disappointed to know that he wasn't going to waste energy destroying demons.

He chose the first option.

"Babe!" he exclaimed, pushing the chair back and balancing himself on the back legs of the chair in a carefree manner; he put his feet up, not bothering to dirty the Devil May Cry financial spreadsheets that were neatly piled up over the table. “I bet you missed me so much that you couldn’t wait until daytime to call.” he taunted, because it was only normal for him to do so.

At the other end of the line, Trish scoffed.

“In fact, I was calling Nero. You asked us to let him know you were back, but shit happened and I could not make the call earlier.” She explained, and Dante tried to hear some noises in the back of the call; Nothing, so Lady wasn’t near Trish at the moment. “I assume Nero already fond you guys? Nico just told me that Nero was living on Devil May Cry headquarters, poor child… Living in a pigsty would be better.”

 _Yeah, said the demon who lived here for years._ – He bitterly thought, but said nothing about it.

“Well, he seems to love living here. He even redecorated the place.” Dante answered, shrugging, “There’s a crib in the guest's room now.”

“… What!?”

She sounded surprised, and Dante was happy to know that Nero didn’t tell her or Lady about it. He was the first to know, and he was glad about it.

“Yeah. That’s my initial reaction. Can you believe it? The kid is not a little kid anymore.”

“Oh my god!” Trish exclaimed, laughing enthusiastically. Trish wasn’t so scandalous like Lady, and if she showed some reaction like that it seems that she was really happy for them. “Congratulations!”

But that word surprised him.

“What are you congratulating me for?” he frowned.

“You’re going to be a grand-uncle!”

_Oh, come on!!_

“Don’t say that.” He grumbled, “I feel old.”

“You _are_ old, Dante.” She taunted, because she was the great demon woman who would never age. Dante was sure that the world wasn’t fair at all!

“Lies!” he nagged in a winy voice, making her chuckle a little bit. “Trish, I need an advice”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Lady to join this conversation? She went to buy us food, but she’ll be back shortly.”

It was rare, it really was, but there are things that Dante prefers to speak only to Trish. Maybe it was because she was the only full demon he was friends with, maybe it was because she has his mother’s face… It doesn’t matter. He didn’t want to talk about this with Lady, not at all.

“No.” He answered, praying that Lady stayed away for a little longer. “It’s… a demon shenanigan. Lady don’t have to hear about it.”

“Oh.” Trish’s voice sounded deeply in thought, thinking about all the scenarios that would make Dante want to talk about demon stuff. It was a taboo territory even for the two of them, Dante is never comfortable enough to initiate this kind of conversation, so it must be a serious matter. “Is your brother fighting Nero over territory?”

“Why’d you assume that?”

“Because they are alphas and, unlike you, they are fertile.” There she goes again calling him sterile… With friends like that, who needs an enemy? “They must feel the alpha-alpha competition and-…”

He chose to interrupt her, because she was getting it all wrong, and new discoveries should be shared if they wanted to get somewhere in this conversation.

“Yeah, about that… Uh… How can I put it lightly…?” He sighed while she patiently waited; there is no way to sugar coat it, he just hoped that his brother forgives him for revealing this to someone. “Vergil is not an alpha.”

“Dante, you are sterile, so that’s why you can’t feel that Nelo Angelo’s an alpha, but he has to be.”

“Stop talking about my… Urgh. Listen, Vergil is an _omega_. And no, I’m not joking.”

Trish became silent for a little while.

“That’s impossible.” She asserted. “It’s true that I never smelled anything different in Nelo Angelo like I do on you and Nero, but I thought that it was because of Mundus corruption slowly destroying his body. Believe me, if he was an omega, I’d smell him even if he was dead. An omega’s scent is much stronger than an alpha’s stench.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t, you are sterile so-…”

“Damn it, Trish!” he cursed; he didn’t want to tell her _that_ , but it was the only way for her to understand his point “My demon awakened after I absorbed Rebellion and Sparda’s sword.” He heard Trish take a deep breath and cut her off before she could speak anything “Don’t you dare congratulate me for that!” she remained silent, “The problem is… Vergil’s in heat.”

“Oh my god! It keeps getting better and better.” Trish laughed over the phone; Dante just grumbled, knowing he would have to deal with her teasing for days, “I assume you’re reacting to his smell.”

“Yeah…” he mumbled, pouting a little.

“How bad?”

“I fucking kissed him a couple of minutes ago. I lost control.”

“That bad, huh.” He could practically see her teasing smirk, “I should be there to take a picture.”

“Trish, this is serious!”

She burst into laughter even harder now; apparently, for her this wasn’t a serious matter.

He growled, feeling distressed and regretting asking for her help. 

“What’s the problem?” she asked between her laughs, “An omega’s heat is amazing, Dante. You’ll love it.”

“He is my brother!”

It wasn’t the only problem about the situation, but Dante didn’t want to go into details about his inability of understand his and Vergil’s feelings. It’s too sappy, he had to maintain some dignity.

“So?” she sounded like she was discussing something very obvious with a stupid person, “You know that’s not a problem for a demon, right?”

“I’m half human. It is a problem to _me._ ”

“Isn’t Nero and Kyrie adoptive siblings?”

_What!?_

Dante never took that into consideration, but now that Trish pointed it out… It’s true, Nero was adopted by Kyrie and Credo’s parents and the three of them lived as siblings. Do they care about this detail at all?

“… That’s not the same.” He excused his nephew’s relationship, even if he did find it strange now that he thinks about it. “They are not blood related.”

“Incestuous relationships between blood related humans are only a problem because of the possibility of congenital deformity of their children.” She carefree explained. “Demons don’t have this kind of problem. You and your brother are safe.”

“It’s not only because of that! It’s… It’s… moral unacceptable.”

She laughed again, but now Dante was sure it was a sarcastic laugh. She was losing her patience with him.

“Give me a break, Dante. Are you going to tell me that you are in a crisis over human morals? _You_?” Trish sighed, “Then just take Nelo Angelo to somewhere he could find some humans willing to have sex with him. It’s not as effective, but some humans may provide the same energy as one single alpha and he would be ok.”

“Not a fucking chance.” He growled in response, feeling his anger returning, “I can’t let him fuck anyone else. I won’t let that happen!”

“Ok, now I see that your demon really has awakened. Let me think… You don’t want to mate him, but you know if he doesn’t mate he will die.” Dante annoyed hummed in response. “There are some alternatives: If Kyrie wasn’t expecting a cub, Nero could lend Vergil some energy too.” Dante instantly growled, and Trish shushed him “Stop it. I’m not suggesting they kiss or something like that. Just by being near Vergil can take the energy from you and him. Two alphas may deliver the proper energy that’s needed to make the omega survive the heat without sex. He will be weakened, but he won’t die.”

 _Well, that is a good alternative!_ – he though, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

“But Nero is providing Kyrie with energy. He can’t stop it, the baby will die if he give energy to Vergil and not to Kyrie.” Trish concluded, destroying Dante’s hope.

He felt the increase urge to just end the call, because Trish must be kidding with him! That’s unfair!

“Goddamnit, babe!” he complained, “Give me something I can work with!”

“There is only one other option: I can go to Devil May Cry and help you out. After all, I’m an alpha too.”

Well… Yes, she is. She is a girl, though, so Dante thought she wouldn’t be able to help him with this energy issue.

“You can? Really?”

He still finds this alpha and omega thing difficult to understand, but if she can help without touching Vergil sexually, he would take whatever she offers.

“Of course I can. Even if I don’t like Nelo Angelo, I can relate to somethings he did because of Mundus’ influence and so on. So I don’t hate his guts like Lady do, therefore I’m willing to help you out with him, even if it’s something that is not pleasant for me to do.”

That’s… actually good news for once!

“Can you come now?” Dante hopefully asked.

“It’s that bad already?”

“He is nesting.”

“Ok, it’s bad. I’ll make Lady an excuse, because she won’t be happy if I tell her the truth. The job is almost finished anyway, she won’t ask much if I ditch her to find another supposedly new job. But she will go to Devil May Cry when she finished. She wants to shoot your head.”

“What!? Why!?”

“Because you lost Kalina Ann II. And don’t dare to lie to me, I know you for years, Dante.”

_Oh fuck, I forgot that I have this problem to take care of…_

“That’s your problem and you deal with Lady when she comes back. But, Dante…Don’t fight me.” She said in stern tone, “You already are possessive over him and I’ll rile up your inner demon when I enter your territory. Try to remember that _you_ asked for my company. If you attack me, I’ll retaliate.”

“I… I promise.” He just hoped he could keep up with this promise; he wasn’t looking forward to repair Devil May Cry’s office again, “I won’t attack you if you are able to control yourself when you sniff his smell.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’m used to it. I’ll just act like Nero, probably.”

“Nero doesn’t seem to feel anything.”

“Oh… so he is just like you were before? But he isn’t sterile, since Kyrie is pregnant. That’s… interesting…”

“Yeah, I don’t understand this amazing half breed dynamics.” Dante rolled his eyes, “Nero doesn’t know that Vergil’s an omega… Yet. He still thinks that Vergil’s his dad, not his mom. And before you ask me, I don’t know who his father is. I don’t think I wanna know either, I fear I might want to kill the guy if I do.”

Trish was silent for a little while, still trying to understand the half breed dynamics and Nero’s reaction. She probably was thinking for responses to this question, but Dante couldn’t care less about it. He just wants Vergil’s out of his heat without any deaths, and that’s it.

“Dante… Did you…” She stopped speaking and sighed audible “Never mind.”

“What?”

“I’ll arrive shortly. Just wait a little bit.”

“Trish? Wha-…”

She just hung up.

 _That’s strange._ – He thought, looking to the phone receiver and debating if he should call her back and demand some answers.

He chose to wait for her arrival. She would help him out with Vergil, and then everything would be ok and they could start living like a normal family…

_Right?_

_... To be continued..._

* * *

**Notes:** I want to make a question: is there something you want to read? Or something you don't read by any means in the DanVer fandom? I know I already made the warning and tags, but... I just want to be in a safe ground. Please tell me what you like and don't like to read, it may guide my decisions for future chapters and the course of this fanfic. Speak up, babies!

* * *

**Omegaverse observations so far:**

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human.
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant.
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy.
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen.
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat die.
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, though).
  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first devil trigger. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his sin devil trigger (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters.
  * In a demon pregnancy, the pregnant omega/human need to obtain energy by someone, usually his alpha mate, to generate a heathy cub. In case they don’t get the energy, the omega/human will be weakened and the pregnancy may suffer some… complications.
  * Regardless of being an omega or alpha, a dying demon has two options: become a devil arm and submit his power to the one who conquered him or, if his will and pride is strong enough, be reborn in the Underworld, but in a weaker form without the power he previously possessed. This is what happened to Vergil after Dante killed him in his Nelo Angelo form.
  * Omegas go through the process of nesting... Because I, as the writer, find this omegaverse cliché hella cute and I had to put it here. Lol!



Any doubts? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hey, cuties!  
> How are you lovelies doing?  
> I hope you like the update! I gotta inform you that my work will be a bitch in the next few weeks, because I work for the government and it’s election time. I’ll try my best to keep updating at the same consistency as before, but I can’t promise anything right now. 2020 have to end, fast! I’m losing my mind with this goddamn year. Urgh.  
> I gotta thank once again my friend Sabrina for beta reading this chapter! I love you, girl!!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please comment and tell me your thoughts, it inspires me to write faster, I love reading your opinions very much!  
> See ya!! ❤

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

****

**_Chapter 9_ **

****

When Vergil woke up that morning, he felt slightly more energized. At first, he thought that the kiss had done its job better than he intended (after all, he was supposed to get some energy from Dante by kissing him, but not that much). But it didn’t take long for him to notice that, despite Dante not being in the room that morning, he was not alone: the energy he felt must’ve come from the intruder, since he was absorbing it unconsciously. He stopped the absorption immediately.

Stunned and ready to defend himself with Yamato, he only became aware of who his company was when his katana jingled with the impact against a metallic arm. Nero hadn’t been caught off guard by the impact, because he defended himself faster than Vergil expected him to (which was a relief, Vergil didn’t really want to hurt his cub more than he already did).

He lowered Yamato at the same time she sang in his head, expressing her desire to fight against Nero, or be handled by him. It was difficult to know exactly what Yamato wanted, but she was really found of Nero, and that made Vergil feel proud and jealous at the same time.

He didn’t know what happened between Nero and Yamato, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He was possessive of his belongings, after all (even if Yamato could technically be considered Nero’s inheritance and such feeling of jealousy was indeed pointless).

Oblivious to his father's thoughts, Nero stepped backward and frowned, displeased by the lack of greetings.

“Good morning to you too.” Nero sarcastically scoffed, pointing at the nightstand with a broad gesture, “I brought you some coffee.”

Vergil blinked slowly, as if the concept of Nero doing such thing was difficult to comprehend, and looked to the direction he pointed at.

There was a tray with a cup of black coffee, a plate of pancakes and a red apple. Nero wasn't lying, he actually brought him breakfast in bed.

He felt something akin to happiness; if he was triggered, he sure would purr. He was glad he was in his full human form, though, because he was proud enough not to show the joy he felt after witnessing his cub do something so cozy for him. He knew Kyrie had something to do with it, but it didn’t matter: Nero still brought him food, and Vergil was hungry. Even though hybrids didn't need to eat so regularly (something Dante certainly didn't give a damn about, since he ate every time he had the opportunity to do so), he had skipped all the previous day meals and he needed to eat.

So Vergil settled his back against the headboard and pulled the silver tray to his lap, bringing the warm cup to his lips and letting out a sigh of approval when he realized that the coffee was indeed pure, without milk or sugar, as he fancied. Apparently, Dante still remembered his culinary preferences, and didn’t hesitate to teach Nero that.

Nero noisily pulled the chair from the corner of Dante's room and sat down on it, leaning over the back and watching his father feed, as if Vergil was an extremely interesting zoo animal. It was surreal to Nero to see someone so dangerous look so vulnerable.

“Dante said you are sick.” Nero broke the silence, since it was clear Vergil wasn’t going to initiate chatting.

The older Sparda raised an eyebrow, but he quickly redirected his attention to his food once again. He took a bite from his apple and chewed it slowly, thinking how he could deal with that subject with Nero.

‘Sick’ was certainly not the correct term, quite the opposite: his heat was happening only because Vergil is finally healthy again. Mundus' corruption had destroyed his body so much in the past that he thought it was impossible for him to have a heat again, but apparently the Qliphoth fruit made it possible. Oh, what a joyful side effect the fruit had... Well, he supposes he couldn’t complain, at least he knew he that health was back at his side.

Vergil told the boy to ask Dante about alpha’s biology, so Dante probably taught the boy something about omega’s heat, since it was a co-related subject. But maybe Dante didn’t explain much about it, since his brother seemed to be shy about that stuff. It was really frustrating that Dante was obscene and irritating in regards of all aspects of human sexuality, but when it came to demonic sexuality, he acted like an extremely embarrassed virgin nun.

“Aren't you going to say anything?” the boy asked after a long silence.

Vergil swallowed loudly, looking at Nero as if he didn't know what he could do except eat the meal offered to him.

“What do you want me to say?” he murmured back.

“A ‘thank you’ would be nice.”

Vergil simply put a piece of pancake in his mouth, and Nero just rolled his eyes impatiently.

“OK. Forget it, I knew I shouldn't expect something polite from you. Can you at least tell me what are you feeling? I will be leaving shortly with Kyrie to buy some things for the baby and I can bring you medicine, but I need to know what your problem is.”

“Demons don't get sick, boy.” Vergil replied dryly, as if judging Nero intensely for his ignorance, “I thought you knew that already.”

“Hey, I know that!” Nero defended himself, crossing his arms, “But when we first met you didn't look well, so I think maybe you can get sick? I dunno, Dante didn’t seem like he was joking about it.”

Nero was referring to the fateful meeting that resulted in the loss of his arm. Really, Vergil was not in one of his best forms at that moment, driven only by survival instinct and knowing that he would die if he did not find Yamato fast. Mundus' corruption functioned as a strong disease, which he could not deny, but it wasn’t a disease per see.

He didn’t wish to go into that subject at the moment, though.

“That inconvenience was solved, as you can see.” Vergil responded, gesturing to himself, “I assure you I am not sick.”

“So why are you in bed resting?”

_Well, that’s convenient._

Naturally, Nero couldn't feel his eminent heat; only Dante could feel it. That’s fortunate aspect, since Vergil didn't want to cause a big commotion between his alphas (yes, Dante is his, but so is Nero. Even if Nero was his kid and he didn’t want to mate him, Vergil was possessive enough to view the two alphas as _his propriety_ ). Vergil did not know whether Nero was unable to feel his heat because of kinship or because _of that detail_ (and, frankly, he was surprised that this particularity of his body had remained intact to Mundus' corruption), but it was extremely convenient that he remained neutral in that regard.

“I'm close to my heat.” He answered, as unceremoniously as that.

“... Your _what!_?” Nero was sure he heard it wrong, because Vergil wasn’t the kind of people to joke around, and he was sure there wasn’t any other possibility.

The older Sparda, on the other hand, didn’t seem phrased by Nero’s surprise.

“As a consequence of my body demands for energies, necessary to extend my kinship and survive this little inconvenience cycle, my body becomes more vulnerable during the period, needing longer periods of rest. Therefore, I did my nest here, so I can-…”

“Did you really say ‘nest’?” Nero was totally dumbfounded.

“Curious... I didn't know you had a hearing problem.”

Nero simply looked at him with wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth without really knowing what he should say.

“A-Are you... Uh... Are you some kind of... _girl_?” Nero stuttered, and Vergil noticed the way his ears turned pink and his face flushed, probably uncomfortable and embarrassed by the conclusion he had reached.

_Cute. My cub is really cute._

Vergil smirked at Nero’s reaction, and stared sharply at him as he raised his cup of coffee to his lips to take another sip.

“Do I look like a girl to you?” he calmly asked, humming.

Nero nervously rubbed his hand over his hair, messing it up.

“N-no, but-...”

“I am an omega, boy.” Vergil replied, without blinking or looking ashamed.

No, he wasn’t ashamed of being an omega, and he never would be. He just didn't like the codependency that being an omega forced him to have with other demons and humans, due to the recurring need for energy transference. Vergil despised feeling depend on others, because he had learned very early on that he can only trust himself to survive.

When he had previously spoken to Nero and Kyrie, he was reluctant to discuss this with them because he was not ready to answer questions regarding Nero's other father identity. However, it wasn't possible to hide his nature anymore: Dante’s demon would be out of control soon, and it would be better for the young couple to know what was going on rather than to worry about the strange behavior that the twins would inevitably exhibit.

And about Nero's other parent... No one would force him to answer something he was not comfortable talking about, of course. Not even his cub. That was what Vergil was trying to convince himself: in truth, he was extremely afraid of Nero's reaction, but he wouldn’t admit to himself his feelings and fears.

However, breaking all his expectations, Nero simply asked:

“Uh... What is an omega?”

Vergil sighed wearily, placing the cup on the tray and mentally cursing his brother. How did he expect Nero to receive any useful teaching from Dante?

“Nero, omegas are-...”

But before he could explain anything that would take away the look of confusion off Nero's face, they both heard a noisy crash and female screams downstairs.

Nero was faster: practically teleporting out of the room and shouting Kyrie's name at the top of his lungs. Vergil took a little longer to move due his dysmenorrhea, but soon appeared behind his cub, Yamato firmly on his hands, ready to defend his unborn kindred from any type of demonic attack that could made Kyrie scream like that. He peeked through the mezzanine as Nero ran down the stairs, and it wasn't long before he understood what was going on.

“DANTE! YOU PROMISED YOU’D CONTROL YOURSELF!!” the blond Mundus’ demon-puppet (or ‘Trish’, as Dante calls her) screamed at the top of her lungs, dodging a powerful blow from Dante, who was triggered and trying to strike Trish’s head with his claws. He was demonstrating his lack of control by not using weapons to fight.

And that’s not a good sign.

“DANTE!!” Nero shouted as he quickly ran downstairs, using one of his spectral wings to strike Dante’s back and force him away from Trish, knocking him to the ground. Kyrie, who until the moment was terrified watching the scene, hid herself behind Nero, who instinctively wrapped her with his other wing, “YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND, YOU IDIOT OLD MAN!?”

Dante whimpered like an injured dog and remained sprawled by the floor for a few seconds. Then he stood up and looked back at Trish with red eyes full of fury, opening and closing his claws as if he was ready to attack her again. Trish, evidently tired of Dante's uncontrolled demeanor, let electric blue sparkles appear between her fingers, ready to strike back as soon as Dante did something else.

Vergil, however, decided that now would be the right time to intervene.

“Alpha.” He called in a strong commanding voice that could be heard even if he was still over the mezzanine, causing Dante to stop snarling and look up to him with interest, “Come.”

Without paying any attention to the others present, Dante stretched his demonic wings and simply flew to the mezzanine, grabbing Vergil by the waist and pulling him into his room, smacking the door behind them witch such force that the walls shook on the first floor.

“What the fuck!?” Nero snarled, now listening to the noises and growls on the second floor. He didn't know if he should protect Vergil from Dante, since Dante really seemed out of control and Vergil was supposed to be ‘sick’. He considered that his father was also a demon, and whatever was happening was something demonic so... he would know what to do, right?

Despite this logic, Nero’s protective instinct over his idiot family was strong, so when he started taking the first quick strides toward the stairs, Trish had to grab him by the shoulder to make him stop.

“Don't.” Trish warned, and Nero almost didn’t hear her voice over the feral growl that came from upstairs, “Vergil knows what to do, let them work it together.”

“What the hell is happening to these two idiots, Trish!?”

He was sure that Trish only was able to hear his question over the noise of breaking furniture because she was a demon. Kyrie, on the other hand, was really scared, trembling against his body while he and Trish tried to talk.

“Dante is feral and territorial, because of Vergil's heat. He promised he would not freak out when I arrived, but it is very difficult to control his demonic side. I knew he probably wouldn’t be able to control himself, but I hoped that the fact that I am his friend would make things easier.” She shook her head, her hair swinging behind her back graciously, “No such luck. But don’t worry, Vergil will calm him down, and soon he will come with his tail between his legs to apologize to us.”

“... Heat?” Kyrie timidly asked, still surprised by Dante's unpredictable outburst. Less than a minute ago the two of them were discussing amenities and talking about baby names (because Dante, for some reason, seemed to love giving absurd name suggestions, just to make Kyrie laugh), but the second Trish entered Devil May Cry and greeted him, Dante totally snapped.

“Oh hi, Kyrie!” Trish greeted her with a smile, tossing her blond hair back and placing her hand on her waist in a gesture of superiority that she always displayed in front of anyone. She didn’t do it on purpose, Kyrie knew it was her demonic aura that made her act like that, so she just timidly smiled back and tried to suppress her shaking, “Dante gave me the great news, congratulations! And congratulations for you too, Nero!”

“OK, no, cut the crap already.” Nero growled, taking a step to the front and pointing to the top floor at the same time a sound of glass shattering echoed, “I'm tired of _them_ pretend that this is normal, and I will not accept that _you_ do the same thing, Trish! Just... Fuck... Just explain to me what's going on!”

Trish tilted her head to the side, judging Nero's angry features and Kyrie's frightened look for a few seconds. It was obvious that the two dummies didn't explain things to the couple... What? Did she really expected that Vergil and Dante would do their family duties and teach Nero the basics?

After all, they're from Sparda family, and they simply don’t know how to act like an ordinary family. Their patriarch, as incredible as he was as a warrior, sucked ass as a dad and didn't explain anything to Dante, so of course they would leave the poor lil’Nero in the dark. Typical.

"Since Dante and Vergil are too incompetent to open their mouths to talk (and not to snarl) for one minute, _I_ will clarify this issue for you." she declared, walking towards the kitchen as if she owned the place, “Follow me, kids.”

Nero felt an imminent fury in his chest and an intense urge to show his teeth to Trish, but he refrained himself. This was demon behavior, and he knew it. Trish walking around the place as if it was her territory made him nervous, but he wasn't going to attack her like Dante did. He wasn't _that_ out of control, and in a way, he wasn't the actual owner of Devil May Cry. If Trish was offering answers, he would accept.

This time, in a much more effective and didactic way than before, he hoped.

**(***)**

When Dante regained consciousness, he was in his own bed, surrounded by blankets, clothes and Vergil’s alluring scent. Vergil was purring beside him, wrapping his tail around him and resting his face in the crook of his neck; Dante was holding him loosely with his legs and wings. They were both partial triggered, but at least Dante wasn’t in his full demon form.

To anyone, it would seem that the two slept side by side during the night, spooning in a sweet couple’s embrace. However, as Dante lazily sat on the bed and escaped Vergil's gentle touch, Dante realized the damage: the bedroom was a completely utterly mess, since everything was broken or torn apart, including the damn bed (the twins were lying on the mattress that now touched the floor).

“No...” Vergil murmured, evolving his arms around Dante’s shoulder and pushing him back to the bed, burring his face in Dante’s neck once again, “You smell so good.”

Vergil was clearly sleepy, because Dante was sure that he would never compliment him like that in his normal state.

“Verg, wake up.” He whispered.

Vergil opened his eyes slowly, and Dante inspected his brother’s look: Vergil’s hair was messy and sweaty, and it stuck to his forehead and neck; he was still wearing pants, but the red coat and black t-shirt were torn and he was naked from the waist up; his lip had a small cut that seemed to heal quickly, and the side of his neck had dried blood smeared all over, as if he had been bitten several times in the same place; Vergil’s pupils were blown, and Dante clearly felt an erection poke him on his thigh.

_Oh, God, please have mercy._

“What happened?” Dante asked, flinching when he heard how raspy his voice was.

Vergil, however, seemed unfazed by his tone and kept purring softly as he answered.

“You lost control, little brother. I had to get you away from Nero and Trish before you destroyed the building. I suppose that I should feel blessed that I don't have the misfortune to be an alpha, like you brainless mutts are.”

Vergil was extremely sassy that morning, and if Dante didn’t know better, he would think that his brother was happy that alphas were fighting over him.

_Smug bastard._

“I don’t remember anything.” Dante murmured, feeling an extreme headache appear out of nowhere while trying to access these memories, in vain.

“Really?”

Dante thought, and shook his head. He remembered seeing Trish entering Devil May Cry's building (she always had the key), and then his memories jump to the moment he woke up in the destroyed bed, sharing the mattress with his twin.

Vergil sighed, running a hand through his wet hair and pushing it back. The bangs didn't stay fixed, and soon went down to cover his forehead again, making him look younger than he is.

“Your demon didn’t accept Trish's presence, since she isn’t part of our family.” He explained to Dante, snuggling closer to him as if it was a normal thing to do, “The territory issue was one of the variants, of course, but I think you lost control because of me.”

Dante was surprised at Vergil’s bold behavior, but his head was hurting so much and he felt at ease with the proximity. So he went with the flow, evolving his arms around Vergil and deciding to freak out later.

“She mentioned it could happen, but I thought she was overreacting.”

Dante gently touched the skin on Vergil’s neck that was stained by blood, trying to figure out if there were any bite marks. He was completely healed, though, and took the touch as a caress, purring louder.

“She understands that much more about demon dynamics than you, you should have listened to her. Did you called her to come here?” Dante hummed in affirmation, and Vergil let an annoyed growl escape his lips. “Foolishness. I don’t understand the reason for that stupid idea, but her presence made you lost control, and I had to get you away from them as fast as I could. Kyrie was on the way, and the weak human didn't seem willing to run away from Nero.”

“Are you saying that you protected Kyrie?” Dante hopefully asked.

“Don’t be silly. I just protected my grandkid from dying even before it was born.”

Dante, still frightened by the relationship as a whole, couldn’t help but smile. Hearing Vergil call the baby ‘grandkid’ was extremely refreshing. His cold twin still has a heart somewhere.

“By any means, your demon accepted my call and nothing bad happened. But your demon wanted to mate me, Dante.”

Dante let his smile slip and his eyes widen. He managed to remember briefly the sound of Vergil's voice calling him ‘alpha’ and the joy his inner demon felt when he was invited by an omega. The memory was just that, but it was enough to make him nervous and start hyperventilating.

"No way.”

Now he understands what happened: Vergil's clothes were destroyed, torn to pieces; his brother had blood on his neck, and the bed was literally on the ground, with all its four legs broken. _Oh shit._ Did he... ?

_This can’t be happening!_

Noticing Dante’s sudden discomfort, Vergil turned on the bed and stared at him, finding Dante’s frightened eyes and a regretful expression on his face.

“Don't look at me like that.” Vergil rebuked, lifting his nose in a gesture of superiority that only him could do, “You have to understand, little brother, that you’re no match for me. You are weaker than me. Your demon is unable to make me do something I didn’t want to do.”

_What an asshole._

Dante should be mad at Vergil’s cockiness, but that statement only made him thoughtful.

“You guarantee that I didn’t take advantage of you, right Verg?” he asked, because he needed to be sure.

At that moment Vergil laughed, and Dante instinctively put his hand on his chest, for he was not prepared for the feeling of utter relief that invaded his heart. On the netherworld, Vergil implied that Mundus forced him to do it (raped him, if you ask Dante the correct term), and Dante was sure that he wouldn’t forgive himself if he did the same thing.

Now that he was relieved, Dante could appreciate Vergil's laugh with ease. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he heard in his life, and he was unable to help but be ecstatic to hear.

“Nonsense.” Vergil chucked, still smiling a little, “Obviously you did nothing. Don't get me wrong, we could have done everything your demon wanted.” Vergil pressed his forehead to Dante's forehead, looking at him penetratingly with that air of seduction that only he was able to do; Dante gulped, “But I know you don’t want it. Therefore, I prevented your demon from going further without your consent.”

“But... the blood-...?”

“You just bit me.” Vergil said, dismissively.

“The same way you did to me last night?”

Dante hasn’t thought about it a lot, but it sure was strange. Vergil had bit him hard enough to make him bleed last night and he was sure that it’s not something normal to do between humans. Vergil seemed a little uncomfortable by the question, but eventually responded with an affirmative nod.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Something about Vergil's tone didn't seem right, but Dante didn't want to force the truth out of him. Vergil had said that they hadn’t _done it_ and that he had managed to restrain him in some way, and that was all the reassurance he needed. Now that he was paying more attention, he noticed that Vergil's pants were intact, so he didn’t take it out of him by force like he did with the t-shirt and coat. He didn’t cross that line, thank God! Biting was strange, but Vergil had done the same to him the night before, so he could pretend that it was only a revenge act. Nothing unusual between brothers.

"I hate this demonic behavior thing.”

“It has its advantages, little brother.”

“I don't see any.”

In that instant Vergil took him by surprise, forcing him against the bed and putting all his body weight over him. He pinned him with his legs and Dante instinctively moaned when he smelled Vergil's scent this close to his nose. Their chests were flushed, and Vergil inhaled nosily in Dante’s ear, making his groin throb when his brother lewdly said:

“The day you let me show you, you will see how much _advantage_ you can have, alpha.”

As fast as he pinned him to the bed, Vergil stepped away, rising to his feet with a swift jump. He looked at the disapproving mess of clothes and broken furniture spread around them, and before Dante could get a hold of himself and subside his forming erection, Vergil totally broke the wanton atmosphere:

“You are going to clean up this mess.” He ordered, leaving no room for objections.

Dante nearly let a distressed howl leave his throat.

“Not faiiirrr!” he whined, “I didn't do it alone.”

“You destroyed my nest and interrupted my meal.” Said Vergil, looking for another t-shirt to put on, “So I’ll go downstairs, have a decent coffee with Nero, and when I’m upstairs again I want everything in place, the way it was before.”

“You can't order me around, asshole!”

“Then I suppose I better make my nest somewhere else.” He smugly said, already witnessing Dante’s distressed pout, “Yeah, I thought so.”

Not wanting to discuss any further, and knowing that Dante's jealousy would make him tidy up and leave the nest spotless once again (after all, Dante and his inner demon would never allow Vergil to spend his heat elsewhere), Vergil left the room gracefully, slamming the door lightly.

As he descended the stairs, Vergil was met with the expected look of disapproval. He knew that upon finding Trish, she would be able to perceive some things that Dante and Nero had not yet realized, but he certainly didn’t think that this reunion would happen anytime soon, especially not while he was still in his heat. What was Dante thinking about, calling Trish during this time? Evidently, it would result in distress.

And, judging by the disapproving look of Trish’s face, it would be much more than simply some distress.

Vergil instantly remembered Eva's disapproving look, and that memory made it difficult to maintain his superior posture. He looked away, briefly, because it was difficult to look into her green eyes, so similar to his mother's... But then his pride spoke louder and he stared back at her, reaching the bottom of the stairs and looking at her with his chin up.

“Demon.”

“Nelo Angelo.”

That was the greetings he received. He narrowed his eyes, clearly dissatisfied to be called by his slave name.

“Where's Nero and Kyrie?” he asked, not wanting to spend more time near the demon. He wanted to find his cub, they had things to talk about.

“They went shopping, they should be back soon.” She responded, clearly hiding something from him.

He frowned.

“And for what reason I have the displeasure of having your company?”

“Dante called me, but usually I don’t come running just because he wants my help.” She answered, ignoring the offense for the moment, “I came to confirm something, Nelo Angelo. And apparently, I got all the confirmation I needed.”

She approached him, her heels clicking nosily against the wooden floor. Vergil could still hear the movement upstairs, Dante was apparently arranging his nest as he had ordered, but Trish's proximity made him so uncomfortable that Vergil considered going back and help him tidy the room.

He was too proud to run away from her, though.

“What do you mean?” he asked, already knowing the answer, but afraid to reveal too much if she hadn't already read between the lines.

Trish was a smart demon, of course she could understand what was going on.

“Dante doesn't know. Isn't that right?”

And she didn't need to elaborate more than that. Vergil knew very well what she was talking about.

“No, he doesn’t.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You have three days to tell him.” she ordered, “You will reveal the truth to him in three days, or I will.”

He considered killing her. It would be fast, easy and precise.

But then Dante dropped something from the floor above, and Vergil remembered why he shouldn’t kill the damn Mundus’ puppet. He didn’t want to hurt Dante more than he already did, and killing Dante’s close friend would sure make him suffer.

As he made this assumption, he just turned his back on the damn blond demon with an expression of extraordinary anger in his eyes, marching towards the kitchen and slamming the door behind himself. He needed chamomile tea, to help him with his anger.

Trish exhaled loudly, slightly surprised that Vergil had not stabbed her back with a spectral sword. Despite the surprise outcome, she knew the game she was playing with him: Vergil wouldn't kill her, because he didn't want to put another item on the list of things that Dante’d have to forgive him for.

Past Vergil wouldn't hesitate to kill her for threaten him, but now she was sure it wasn’t the case anymore. Trish saw how Vergil called Dante into the bedroom, she felt the omega's fear when he gazed briefly at Kyrie's stomach before making the mate call. Vergil was an asshole, but now he longed for a family, even though he would never admit it. He wanted things to work out among Sparda’s lineage, and he wanted to be by Dante’s side while they watch Nero conquer new things in life and raise a new heir.

He wanted it. _They all_ wanted it.

But Trish knew the Sparda boys were too stupid to do things right, so she decided there was no harm in giving them just a little push.

_... To be continued..._

* * *

**Omegaverse observations so far:**

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human.
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant.
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy.
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen.
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat dies.
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, though).
  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first _devil trigger_. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his _sin devil trigger_ (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters.
  * In a demon pregnancy, the pregnant omega/human need to obtain energy by someone, usually his alpha mate, to generate a heathy cub. In case they don’t get the energy, the omega/human will be weakened and the pregnancy may suffer some… complications.
  * Regardless of being an omega or alpha, a dying demon has two options: become a devil arm and submit his power to the one who conquered him or, if his will and pride is strong enough, be reborn in the Underworld, but in a weaker form without the power he previously possessed. This is what happened to Vergil after Dante killed him in his Nelo Angelo form.



Any doubts? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m late! I know I am, sorry! My work is driving me crazy and I couldn’t write properly on the last few weeks… But here we go!  
> I gotta say “thank you” once again to my beta Sabrina. Thank you, my dear! I couldn’t do it without your help!  
> I hope you guys like the update! As always, I’m eager to read your thoughts! Please comment!.  
> And yeahhh… The storm is approaching!  
> Lol!

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

****

**_Chapter 10_ **

****

The rest of the day went by without major problems. And that, by itself, was indeed a premise that something bad would eventually happen. In late afternoon of that same day, Dante, Vergil and Trish considered ordering pizza, because Dante demanded to have a taste of the best food in the whole world and, for that outcome, he used his pleading puppy eyes on Vergil.

The oldest twin didn’t want to be near Trish and share a meal with her, but now he was doing exactly that… Well… Maybe the fact that he was suffering from his heat could justify the way he was acting soft towards Dante, right? When his brother asked things while pouting and whining, Vergil couldn’t go against his pleas. Not long after, the two of them were eating and Trish simply took small sips from her glass of wine while smuggling staring at Vergil, as if judging the fact that Dante clearly had wrapped the older Sparda over his little finger.

It was during their meal that Nero and Kyrie returned to Devil May Cry.

Vergil quickly noticed that Nero's eyes were strangely swollen, indicating that his cub had been crying during the couple’s absence. At first, he thought that maybe Nero and Kyrie had fought over something, but when Nero just handed him a generic pack of analgesic tablets without looking up to face him and just stormed upstairs without uttering a single word, Vergil concluded that _he_ was his cub reason of distress.

Vergil just froze, unsure of how he could deal with Nero’s feelings. Yes, he was feeling Nero’s sadness and sorrow as a side effect of the kindred bond, and it was… _awfully intense_. He only was brought back to the present when Kyrie touched his forearm gently.

“Just give him some space.” She said, while smiling sadly and looking emotionally exhausted. Vergil instantly glared at her, so she broke the touch, remembering that that wasn’t a very safe gesture, “He is still processing the information. Just wait until tomorrow, Vergil.”

He said nothing, and she just sighed in return. After that, she nodded a goodbye to the others present and headed upstairs, intending to give her fiancé the emotional comfort he needed.

Dante, who had put an entire pizza’s slice on his mouth at the same time the young couple showed up, swallowed loudly at the exactly moment the three of them heard the soft locking-click, indicating that Kyrie and Nero wanted to stay away from them, at least for the night.

The twins lost their appetite (something that didn’t occur to Dante often) and redirected their attention to Trish.

“What did you say to him?!” The two asked the same question at the same time, but Dante's tone certainly sounded much more neutral than Vergil's harsh one.

“I simply explained them the dynamics of alphas and omegas.” She answered, crossing her legs carelessly while swallowing another sip of her wine, totally unaffected by Nero’s evident distress, “Since his family is totally unable to teach them the basics, I choose to help a friend with needed information.”

Vergil tried to hide his feelings behind a stoic expression, but Dante knew that Vergil was clearly worried about her revelation.

“I was going to explain it to him this morning. Dante was the one who should have explained it, but since he is useless, I was going to do it.” Vergil defended himself, looking away from Trish and glaring at his brother; the youngest twin was sure that Vergil's rigid gaze hurt much more than spectral swords piercing over his back, “Before I could begin my lecture, you started the commotion and interrupted me.”

“Oh, come on! Since when explaining the birds and bees to Nero was my duty?” Dante rebuked, feeling a sudden wave of anger. Since when was cleaning Vergil's mess his duty? Just because he was running around Vergil and cleaning up the mess his brother made in the world since they reached the age of 18, it does not mean it was his _duty_! He had no obligation to explain anything to Nero, and Vergil knew it! “You are the kid's father… or mother… I don’t know and I don’t care what title you prefer! The responsibility to educate him is _yours_ , even though I have been doing it for the past five years!”

Vergil was silent for a few seconds, and both Trish and Dante felt the air get colder around them. When he finally decided to retort, Vergil's voice was filled with resentment.

“You are an _alpha_.” he snarled, “It's easier for you to explain _these things_ for him. He did ask you, didn't he? And, by your reaction, you denied it. Coward!”

Trish suddenly got up from the table, dragging the chair loudly and drawing the attention back to her before the riot restart.

“I do not understand much about family responsibility, this concept is too much ‘human’ for me.” she spoke authoritatively, “All I know is that _I_ have no responsibility in this, but _I_ chose to do something about it. Now Nero knows how the dynamics between alphas and omegas works, and hopefully he will be more responsible than the two of you when the time comes for him to explain this sort of thing to his cub.”

Dante averted his indignant look from Vergil and smirked at Trish. His smile was fake, because it certainly didn't reach his eyes.

“Thanks, babe! Always proactive! The best sex-education teacher I had! I sure learned from the best.”

Although Vergil knew that Dante's behavior was nothing more than a failed attempt to provoke him (because he sure was mad at being called ‘coward’), he couldn't help but feel jealous of the compliment Trish received. The complement implied that she was the one who taught Dante the little knowledge he had over demonic sexuality, and Vergil _hated_ this revelation. _He_ wanted to be Dante's _only_ teacher, preferably with a teaching method that involved ‘practical classes’.

Vergil just didn’t snapped from all his jealousy and killed her at that moment because he knew that Trish was an alpha. By consequence, it was impossible for her and Dante to have compatibility to attend ‘practical classes’. If she were an omega, she would certainly be impaled by Yamato's blade the moment Dante opened his big mouth to provoke him.

“Enough of this petty argument. He is aware of the dynamics, but that doesn’t explain his reaction. Why is he sad?” Vergil asked at the same time a great wave of Nero’s distress invaded his heart and muted the jealousy he was feeling.

_Why didn’t he stare at me? Did he dislike the fact that I am an omega? Is he distress over the fact that he and his woman will have an omega cub?_

“I don't know if he is sad, maybe he is just ashamed.” Trish murmured, still thinking about it.

“He _is_ sad.” Dante and Vergil replied in unison, exchanging a brief look before Dante continued, “We can feel it. Kindred bond or something like that…”

Trish narrowed her eyes at Vergil, as if Dante's words revealed more than she wanted to know. Dante, however, only interpreted Trish's display of hostility as something she usually does towards his brother, not catching the difference in her behavior.

“So you will have to ask him about it.” She didn't look away from Vergil as she spoke, “And I hope I don't have to explain once again things related to demons’ dynamic to a Sparda, if you know what I mean.”

“Alright, gee! Calm down, babe.” Dante waved at her, thinking that she was just lecturing him, as always.

But she wasn’t. She was lecturing Vergil, and he could practically feel her implicit threat. He has only three days to tell _him_ , or she will do it. It wasn’t an empty threat.

“Anyway, I'm going to stay tonight at a nearby hotel. Vergil has stable energy levels; we won’t need to be in the same room tonight.”

 _As if I would let her spend the night near my nest._ – Vergil bitterly thought.

“I’ll return before lunch, and I hope that the atmosphere will be better by then.”

Neither spoke a word when Trish beckoned and left Devil May Cry without looking back. They just spent some time by themselves in the kitchen, looking at what was left of the pizza, without wanting to resume the meal. Vergil had not finished eating a single slice yet, but the brief interaction he had with Nero took away his appetite completely. And Dante, oddly enough, did not seem very willing to continue to eat either.

“I’m sorry.” Dante shyly muttered after some minutes, making Vergil stare surprised at him.

Dante never apologize. It wasn’t something common between them, not even when they _do_ feel sorry for something they said or done.

“I... I don't really like to talk about these demon shenanigans, and since you are good at dealing with these subjects, I thought it was better for you to give Nero _the talk_. It didn't even cross my mind that it was better for an alpha to receive explanations from another alpha. So… yeah.” Dante’s voice was losing its strength at each word. God, he feels so embarrassed! 

Vergil chose to pretend that this apology just never existed, because he didn't know how to deal with the feelings it caused (he was also embarrassed, but would never admit something like that). Since he didn’t want to start talking about this subject (because that sure would make the lump in his throat became unbearable), he decided to take this conversation to another route:

“You’re noticing the distress in Nero's feelings, aren't you?”

Dante nodded, avoiding Vergil’s eyes.

During their stay in the Netherworld, Vergil had explained to him that they could feel what Nero felt when these emotions were very strong; for that reason, their anger managed to dissipate a little and they were more melancholy than usual at that moment. Dante still didn't quite understand why he felt such a strong connection with Nero and not with Vergil, since kindred between brother, especially a twin brother, was tighter than kindred between uncle and nephew; despite his lack of understanding the connection, Dante was having a hard time dealing with the kid’s feelings.

“Yes.” Dante replied, sighing and crossing his arms while tilting his chair a little, “Maybe he's upset because neither of us explained the dynamics to him?”

“That is not an option, brother. He knows I was going to explain it to him, but that didn't happen because our talk was interrupted by your fight with Mundus’s puppet.” Vergil’s shoulders seemed to go stiffer by each passing second, he felt so vulnerable and uncomfortable talking about this matter with Dante, “I think he is disappointed.”

“Hm... Now that you said it, that may be his exact feeling.” Dante scratched his chin, thinking a little, “But disappointed with what?”

“With me.”

Dante lost his balance and almost fell on his back; the chair hit the floor with a loud sound, and he grabbed the table to stabilize his balance.

That was really unexpected.

“How come?” He asked, surprised that Vergil could talk about his fears like it was something normal between them. They were indeed improving! “I mean, you _did_ do a lot of shit, but Nero was beginning to forgive you. He even asked me how you liked your coffee and-…”

“Nero is disappointed because I am an omega.”

Dante blinked, not following his brother’s point.

“Between all the things you did, you think the kid would care about _that_?” He scoffed, shaking his head, “You really are a dumbass, brother.”

Despite the provocation, Vergil didn’t snap back at his brother, keeping all his seriousness posture.

“How many omegas have you met in your life, Dante?” He genuinely asked.

Dante hummed, trying to remember things from his past that he usually tried all his life to forget.

He knew that lesser demons were creatures that weren’t intelligent enough to suppress his natural instincts and, by consequence of this lack of thoughtful actions, prejudices were nonexistent between them. On the other hand, he was sure that between the demon lords these stigmatized prejudices were intense – they sure love to imply that he was inferior because he’s a hybrid. Despite having trouble to discern omegas and alphas (because his demonic maturity hasn’t occurred until recently), he could bet that all the powerful demons he had faced in his life were alphas – they sure behaved as one, at least. But he thought that Vergil was an alpha too until recently events, so he may be wrong.

_That's a hard question... Hmm..._

“I can’t be a hundred percent sure, but I think that, besides you, only Echidna was an omega.” He said, because Echidna laid her stupid chimera eggs, so she must be an omega, right? “Maybe I found some omegas in those nests of demonic plagues that I usually wipe out every now and then, but that's about it. The others acted and talked like alphas.”

“Echidna really is a powerful omega.” Vergil confirmed with a nod.

“Was.”

The older one frowned.

“Did you kill her?”

“You can never be sure with these demons, but I think so? She didn't become a devil arm when I defeated her, at least.”

“Oh.”

“Did I kill someone you idolized, Vergil?” Dante laughed sarcastically, provoking his brother once again.

“Idolizing a demon is a disgusting and unacceptable act, Dante.” He snapped, but other than that, showed no reaction to the provocation, still maintaining a frown, “Don't offend me like that.”

“Then what’s up with this face?” Dante said, poking his brother’s forehead, “You’ll have a lot of wrinkles if you continue doing that to that pretty face of yours.”

“Shut up!” Vergil snapped back, but blushed a little, and Dante felt slightly better when he noticed that the frown on his twin’s face subsided, “What I mean is that Echidna was the only omega among the demon lords, besides me, of course. I'm alone now.”

“Alone?”

“Omegas usually are treated as inferior by alphas. Although omegas provide reproduction among demons, generally the alphas use the omegas' need for energy to enslave and underdevelop their intelligence. Demons need omegas to build armies through mass procreation, and omegas are seen as just that: a breeder. Omegas who eventually develop intelligence are killed, destroyed before they can rebel against their alphas and start a demonic army on their own. Echidna was one of the few omegas who managed to develop intelligence before being sacrificed. The rest of the omegas on Netherworld are all inferior demons, used only for procreation. If we took in consideration the human legends about incubi and succubi, there could be some intelligent omega hidden on the human helm, but that is just a hypothesis.”

Dante blinked, surprised by the long and unexpected lecture.

“How do you know all this?”

“I lived for years in Hell, remember?” Vergil answered, bitterly, “Mundus also made a point of _teaching me_ how subdued and humiliated omegas can be.”

Dante’s hatred came back in full force just by thinking about Mundus and what he did to Vergil. He didn’t want to know any details of Mundus’ _teaching methods_ , because he would clearly lose his mind if he did so.

“That makes me want to kill that bastard all over again!” He growled, his hatred rumbling inside his chest; he knew he was triggering and didn’t care _at all._

He hated Mundus. He hated him so much. So much! He wanted to destroy him! He wanted to destroy anything!

_Everything!!_

“Dante!” Vergil called him, but his brother just kept snarling: his horns were growing, his crawls were scratching the table’s surface and he was near a full sin devil trigger.

In a hurry, Vergil leaned over the table and grabbed Dante’s face, making their foreheads touch in a comfort gesture. The boldness of that gesture made Dante stop seeing all red, and he blinked: his sight was now full of Vergil’s icy-blue eye color, and his growl changed gradually to a soft purr.

Vergil had enchanted him to subside his anger.

_Again…_

At that moment, Vergil was really glad that they were hybrids, because he wouldn’t be able to contain Dante’s fury if he wasn’t partial human. He lost a lot of energy to enchant, though – it was indeed becoming harder and harder to do it to Dante, maybe his brother’s inner demon was learning to fight him back? Well, Vergil didn’t know…. All he knew is that he was exausted, so he sighed tiredly and sat back to his chair with a soft grunt leaving his lips.

Dante just watched him, now out of his trigger and lost over the shame he felt to have lost his composure so easily. He was sad once again, feeling Nero’s distress and his own shame over the loss of control.

“Don’t be so harsh with yourself, little brother.” He softly spoke, trying to subside his twin’s distress. They both knew that hate took them nowhere, and Dante shouldn’t take that route again; but that didn't mean he wanted Dante to feel ashamed of feeling hate, “I understand your feeling, but you shouldn’t lose your mind over it.”

“But… You-…”

Vergil silenced Dante by putting his finger over his lips, in a unexpected kind gesture. Dante gulped, and Vergil, as if understanding the intimacy of his touch, let his hand rest back at the table’s surface.

“I _know_ that I am not inferior to any alpha. I never felt ashamed of being an omega, because I have the power to enchant humans, I am able to give life to another being and I can manipulate energy transferences, and now I’m aware that I’m unique as the only omega devil lord known. Alphas only enslave omegas because they fear our power, because they are aware that the moment the omegas discover their real potential, the alphas would be the ones destined to slavery. I am not ashamed of what I am.” He said it all staring at Dante’s face, but suddenly averted his eyes to the floor, “But… I… I didn't think Nero would be.”

“Hey, calm down,” Dante intervened, stretching his arm to touch Vergil’s hand over the table. His brother didn’t refuse the comfort gesture, and his acceptance made Dante’s heart beat faster, “I doubt Nero is feeling disappointed over the fact that you are omega. The boy has a golden heart! He wouldn’t think less of you, or me, or any demon because of something beyond our choice. Trust me, Verg, that’s not the reason behind his feelings.”

Vergil didn’t respond, just kept looking to the floor without really seeing anything, immerse in his doubts and fears. Dante squeezed his brother’s hand a little tighter, finally catching his attention.

“Just… talk to the kid, Verg. You guys need to talk, alone, without the girls or me around. Nero and I talked a lot yesterday and it was very good for us, it certainly clarified several fears that I had about what he thought of me.”

Vergil didn’t answer with words, but the way he squeezed his twin’s hand back, indicated that he would at least consider that possibility.

Despite all the anger, fear and sadness he felt over the past few minutes, Dante let a large and genuinely smile frame his lips. Witnessing Vergil open up to him was something that he never dreamed his brother would do; and now, Dante _finally_ felt like he helped his brother somehow for the first day of his life.

**(***)**

**S** tubbornness, like the Cain instinct, was an inherent trait passed from generation to generation in Sparda’s lineage. Therefore, two days passed and neither Vergil nor Nero spoke a word to each other: two days full of discomfort to everyone present in Devil May Cry due to the lack of tact between father and son, and also because Vergil’s heat scent was indeed becoming stronger at each passing day. Dante couldn’t stop staring Trish like he wanted to kill her if she came closer to his brother, and Trish was taking care to not make Dante snap again. Needless to say, the atmosphere on the shop was tense.

At least Dante managed to keep his inner demon in place, because Trish's (almost constant) presence made his inner demon more alert to a possible competition between alphas and, by consequence, he managed to loosen his instincts of wanting to mate with Vergil. if Trish wasn’t around, maybe he would've already jumped over his brother… He was glad he didn’t, though.

Trish and Kyrie witnessed the boys' strange way of dealing with their family problems with watchful eyes and painful sighs. Although they interpreted the atmosphere differently, since Kyrie was a human and Trish was a demon, they both were women and knew very well that male stubbornness was difficult to deal with, so imagine dealing with Spardas’ stubbornness. Kyrie was indeed very close to losing her patience with Nero and demand him to stop this nonsense (Kyrie was a compassionate girl, but now she was a pregnant woman, so they shouldn’t expect her to see all that bullshit and not manifest her distress).

But before Kyrie lost her patience and snapped at Nero, a miracle occurred: at the end of the third night of ‘silence treatment’, Kyrie came downstairs with an exuberant smile on her face, making Trish, who was getting ready to leave, redirect her attention to her. Dante, being the great lazy ass he usually was, just kept sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly.

"Vergil went over to our room!" She announced to Trish, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Dante choked on a snore, opening his eyes as he coughed desperately. Speak about Vergil near Dante and he shall wake up even after his death.

“What did you say, missy?!”

“Vergil went to see Nero on his own!” she answered him, approaching to sit next to Dante, who readjusted his posture on the couch.

After he regained his composure, Dante became strangely silent and didn't seem to share the same excitement as Kyrie. While Trish and Kyrie appeared quite excited about this new prospect, Dante just seemed lost in thoughts. Trish tried to follow his line of sight and understood that Dante was looking at his mother’s portrait over the table.

After some seconds of heavy silent, Dante sighed tiredly and stood up, now fully awake and alert, and headed upstairs.

“Dante, don't disturb their conversation!” Trish warned. The last thing she wanted was another interruption.

“I won’t, believe me.” He answered in a serious and unexpected tone. Dante don’t usually use that tone with the girls, and that made them exchange worried glances.

He didn't look behind as he went upstairs, continuing its path and leaving the two girls behind.

When he entered his own room and inspected messy Vergil’s nest with calculating eyes, he noticed Yamato resting neatly over the bed. That means Vergil went talk to Nero unarmed, so he does want to make things right this time.

That’s… good. But maybe wanting to do the right thing was not enough. 

_I will not make the same mistake again, brother. –_ he though as he closed his hand over Yamato’s handle.

And then she _sang_ to him.

_... To be continued..._

* * *

**Omegaverse observations so far:**

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human.
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant.
  * Omegas are usually subjugated and enslaved by alphas’ power. The omega who tries to break this cycle, usually end up killed by the alphas.
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy.
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen.
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat dies.
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, though, and Dante seems to be less affected by his enchant by each chapter).
  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first devil trigger. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his sin devil trigger (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters.
  * In a demon pregnancy, the pregnant omega/human need to obtain energy by someone, usually his alpha mate, to generate a heathy cub. In case they don’t get the energy, the omega/human will be weakened and the pregnancy may suffer some… complications.
  * Regardless of being an omega or alpha, a dying demon has two options: become a devil arm and submit his power to the one who conquered him or, if his will and pride is strong enough, be reborn in the Underworld, but in a weaker form without the power he previously possessed. This is what happened to Vergil after Dante killed him in his Nelo Angelo form.



Any doubts? Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of sad these last couples of days, so nothing much to say. I hope you like the update. As always, feel free to comment your wishes and expectations!  
> This chapter is not betaed, so forgive the mistakes.  
> Good reading <3 Lova ya.

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

**_Chapter 11_ **

Vergil stood in front of the bedroom's door for several minutes, wondering if he was making the right decision invading his cub's territory. There was still time to turn around and get away from the couple's nest, hide from Nero and only make big decisions about his relationship with his cub when his heat ended. Perhaps that was the most sensible thing to do, because once he got out of his heat, he wouldn't be as emotional as he was at that moment, therefore he'd be able to make decisions based solely on reason. No harsh decisions driven by useless human emotions.

But before he could turn around and walk away, the door opened abruptly, and a surprise Kyrie stood in front of him.

"Vergil?!" she astonished asked, smiling largely as she wide opened the door, "Come in, please come in!"

Vergil took a step back, trying to get away from her before it was too late, but she acted quickly enough to pull him into the room by his sweatshirt's sleeve; bold move, and he just didn't give in to his instinct to attack her because she was carrying his newest descendant (no, the reason he didn't attacked her wasn't due his softening heart towards his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law, how absurd!).

"Well... I was just... hmm... I'm going to make dinner! That's it!" She lied, "I'm in the mood for something different to eat, so why not make it myself?"

Vergil noticed that she was clearly not intending to make dinner at all, because she was already wearing a nightgown and would probably only go to the bathroom for a few minutes before returning to their bedroom. But she was a smart girl, and were trying to give Vergil and Nero some time alone to talk.

"What do you want to eat, Nero?" She asked over her shoulder, smiling sweetly at her beloved.

Nero was in the corner of the room sitting in a chair and cleaning Blue Rose's gears. That was something Dante told Vergil that Nero usually did at the office after they came back from a job, and Vergil stayed in Dante's room to give his brother and Nero time to clean their weapons together after they came back from the little gig they did that afternoon. Apparently, Nero was trying so hard to avoid Vergil's presence in the building that he chose to do it in the privacy of his room, and not by Dante's usual company.

"Whatever you decide is fine, Kyrie." he didn't lift his head to answer her, but he said it in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Although Nero wasn't rude in his response, Kyrie sighed heavily and stared back at Vergil with a harder look than before. Despite his initial assumptions, Kyrie was little by little revealing to be a smart girl. Therefore, she didn't threaten him in words; but Vergil remembered very well what she had said to him back when he first arrived at Devil May Cry: _"I am not against giving people a new chance, but I want you to know that I have a really strong memory […] just remember, I'll be on the lookout for any mistakes you make. Never forget it."_

Yeah... he wouldn't forget. He wasn't afraid of her, that would be silly. But he _did_ want to have a good relationship with her, because he knew that any chance he had to bound with Nero would be destroyed if he and Kyrie didn't get along well.

After the brief exchange of looks, Kyrie left the room, closing the door gently and leaving father and son alone for the first time after days of childish behavior.

Minutes went by, and nothing changed: Nero didn't stop cleaning Blue Rose, but Vergil knew that his son had at least noticed they were alone. So Vergil cleared his throat in an attempt to get Nero to speak.

The boy stubbornly ignored him.

 _How disrespectful, I would never treat father with this unacceptable behavior._ – Vergil thought, choosing to ignore the fact that Dante would throw Nero's tantrum in his face if mentioned that to his brother. Dante would say _'You used to ignore mom and cry alone in the corner every time you two had an argument, my little spoiled big brother'._

Nero don't have to know details about his past taunts, thought.

"Nero, we need to talk." Vergil spoke in a definite tone, but his son didn't seem to be affected by the supposed implied order.

"I have nothing to say to you." He replied with the same hostility tone, not raising his head to stare at his father. Vergil was sure that Blue Rose never shone as brightly as at that moment, but the boy still insisted on polishing it.

"Curious... Among all the decisions I made that resulted in catastrophes situations, I never imagined that something beyond my control would become the reason for not receiving another look from my cub."

Nero let Blue Rose fall from his fingers, along with the flannel he was using to polish it. Although the impact against the ground was strong, Nero didn't seem concerned with the weapon's integrity, now finally looking up and staring at Vergil with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped back.

"I made many questionable choices in my life, but I didn't choose to become an omega." Vergil said, feeling hurt from his son way of treating him.

"The fuck...!?" he cursed, exhibiting a discontent frown, "Do you really think I don't want to look at your ugly ass face because you're an omega!?"

Vergil, stubborn as always, forced himself not to blink, keeping his gaze fixed on Nero's angry eyes and his chin lifted up. His heart was pounding like crazy, though, as he was afraid of being rejected again. However, he couldn't deny that what Nero had just implied gave him hope.

"That was certainly what your behavior showed me, boy." he answered in a cold voice.

"I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't know you were such a stupid asshole." Nero sighed, shaking his head and crossing his arms defensively, "Dante said you were, but since Dante just talks shit, I thought he was overreacting."

 _What a foul mouth._ – Vergil thought, displeased by his cub's choice of words. Even Dante don't talk so... inelegant. But he didn't raised Nero, so it wasn't his place to scold him. Not at the moment, at least.

"If your discontent is not due to such discovery, why did you started avoiding me?" he genuinely asked, not understanding the motivation behind his cub's (lack of) acts, "A few minutes before you discovered this small detail, you were in my nest, talking to me and bringing me breakfast, and then..."

"Jesus Christ." Nero interrupted Vergil's speech as he brought his right hand to the back of his neck, caressing it briefly a gesture of self-comfort before he crossed his arms once again, "Look Vergil, I'll explain the obvious to you, because you seem to have the sensitivity of a fossil. The fact that you are omega, alpha, man, woman, whatever the fuck you hide between your legs, doesn't matter to me. It would never make me see you as inferior or superior to me or anyone. I'd never discriminate someone; I think the fact that Nico is a lesbian and that I get along with her is enough indication that I don't fucking care about genders and sexuality."

"What is a 'lesbian'?" Vergil asked in confusion.

Nero just widened his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh fuck, no, no, no! Hell no! I refuse to experience this role reversal and explain to YOU things about human sexuality. Don't ask me that again. Ever!"

 _Very well._ – Vergil nodded, not really wanting to receive an answer. He didn't care about humans, and certainly didn't have any curiosity towards human copulating preferences. But Nero seemed slightly less frustrated as he spoke, and although Vergil didn't really know much about human sexuality, he felt like a giant weight was being lifted off his sholders: his son didn't despise him for his biological particularity and told he didn't view him as an inferior creature liable to be enslaved and subjugated.

Nero wasn't ashamed or disgusted that he was omega. And that was the best news he had received in the past few days.

"Look, fath-…" Nero coughed trying to disguise the fact that he almost accidentally called Vergil 'father'; Vergil, stupid as a brick, didn't seem to notice it, "Vergil, the problem isn't that you are an omega; the problem is that you left me, _even though_ you are an omega."

_That... Doesn't make sense. At all._

Vergil frowned.

"I don't understand why being an omega intensifies the damage caused by and abandonment."

Nero got up from his chair and, for a brief moment, Vergil thought he would walk past him and follow Kyrie downstairs. He didn't. He walked to the near window, giving Vergil his back and looking to the full moon that appeared and disappeared between the dark clouds, remembering his feelings as a kid, when he used to look up to the stars and make wishes.

But there weren't any stars in the sky that night.

"I spent a lot of time looking for _her_." He weakly said, and Vergil could only hear it because of his sharp demon hearing abilities, "Years. I lost years of my life looking for a supposedly woman who gave birth to me. I researched in hospitals' and cemeteries' archives, every place that hold some information that might give me a clue of who she was. But I found nothing: no birth records occurred in the cities near Fortuna, not even in Fortuna itself. No women died after childbirth near the day I was found in the orphanage doorstep. And, for a long time, I _hated_ someone who didn't even exist."

Vergil was beyond confused, and after Nero stopped talking for more than thirty seconds, he asked:

"What do you mean?"

Nero scoffed, turning around and starring at his father with glowing hatred in his eyes.

"No woman died or had childbirth in legal conditions, so I accepted what all the children at the orphanage told me daily: I was the prostitute's son and was abandoned because she wanted to continue spreading her legs to clients without a brat interfering in her business. And I hated _her_ for it." at this point, Nero was shouting, talking heavy steps towards Vergil, who stayed near the door without moving an inch, "And then _you_ showed up, and Dante told me that you were my father. To me, you were an asshole to abandon a pregnant woman, but I found your act more forgivable then her abandoning me because, in my mind, you clearly didn't have feelings towards a casual fuck to stay with her and raise me. You didn't bounded with me, because you left. But she did, she'd felt me in her womb for months and still gave me away. Don't get me wrong, I still viewed you as a deadbeat father, but you were still Dante's brother, and I would have to accept you in the family because of that. I didn't want a father, but I didn't hate _you_ as I hated _my mother_ for leaving me."

Now Vergil was understanding where this were going, and he didn't like it at all.

"Nero-..."

But now that he started talking, Nero wouldn't let Vergil simply interrupt him. He would have to hear the ugly truth!

"Then Dante revealed that you abandoned me for a reason: to protect me from the Mundus So I thought 'well, so _she_ is the real culprit, Vergil thought I would stay with my mother and thought it was safer that way, but she was afraid and didn't want to protect me, she preferred to run away,' and then..." he sobbed, and that make Nero feel even angrier, but now his anger was directed to himself: he didn't want to appear weak in front of Vergil! His father didn't deserve to see him like that! "When I was beginning to understand your supposed side of this story, I discover that in fact you are the person I hated all this time: _you_ carried me in your womb, _you_ were there when I was born, and yet, despite all that, _you_ rejected me! YOU WERE 'HER' ALL THIS TIME. YOU REJECTED ME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Nero spoke with anger and hateful tears shining in his eyes, and every pain he felt impacted on Vergil, who suffered from his kindred bond and his own regrets. Vergil managed to maintain the stoic facade throughout his cub's furious speech, but when he spoke his final words, Vergil lost his strength and looked away, ashamed.

"The story is not quite like that." he tried to defend himself, because it really wasn't like that. He didn't want to abandon Nero.

But that didn't change the fact that, in the end, he did.

Nero huffed, now so close to Vergil that he wouldn't let the bastard look away. He grabbed his chin and forced him to face him in the eye. He expected to be stabbed by Vergil, but what he got to witness were shinny small tears trapped between his white eyelashes.

That didn't make turn down the volume of his voice, because _how dare_ Vergil feel sad about that!? He was the one suffering here! It wasn't fair!

"The only reason that I'm still here is because I need help dealing with Kyrie's pregnancy and my inner demon won't let other people get close to her, except those it considers family. For some reason, my stupid inner demon doesn't seem to give a damn about the fact that you abandoned me. But _I_ don't accept it! Now, the only thing I really want from you is to know who the hell my father is, and whether he knows or not knows he is my father. Tell me. I deserve that, at least."

Vergil forced his chin out of Nero's grasp and finally looked at the floor, trying to hide his sadness, feeling too ashamed to keep facing Nero. It wasn't characteristic of his behavior to act like that, but there were too many emotions to deal with and assimilate. And he was in the heat process, more emotional than normal, and feeling his own sadness and Nero's sorrow... It was too much...

His vision blurred, and he noticed that he had formed tears in his eyes.

_No. I don't get to this point. Not even for Nero. I can't cry. I won't. Never!_

He blinked frantically, controlling the tears before they could fall. He took a deep breath to calm himself enough and speak without his voice breaking too much.

"Whether you like it or not, _I_ am your parent." he managed to keep his voice recollected as he spoke, "In the demonic world, there is no concept of a father or mother, only a parent. I am a man in my human form, so if you want to transcribe our blood bond to human terms, I am your father."

"Call yourself whatever you want! You aren't a father, you aren't a mother, you're nothing to me! Tell me who the other parent is!" Nero ordered, losing his composure and letting his own tears fall as he gritted his teeth.

He didn't give a damn anymore. Let Vergil view him as weak; he doesn't give a fuck! He just wanted to know the truth.

His father managed to control his imminent tears and looked back strait in his eyes. And, after taking a long breath, said:

"Many can be your other parent. An omega in heat must copulate with humans and subtract energy to survive. I would not be able to say who your other parent is, nor would he know of your existence. You only have me, and you are exclusively mine."

It was a lie. Vergil knew very well who Nero's other father was. There were no 'others', he would never deliberately get dirty with humans... Not before he was pregnant.

When Vergil had his first heat, he chose the most suitable candidate for energy exchange. At the time, if he didn't find someone worthy to do bed him, he would rather die than submit to any weak and disgusting human. However, after becoming aware of his pregnancy, Vergil gave in to that horrible fate: he succumbed to humans, both men and women, so that he could acquire the energy necessary to generate the fetus. He was alone, without his mate to give him energy, so he had to find the energy needed in others. It was always torture, he hated every second of having sex with humans, but he had no choice: If he didn't accept this degradation, he would've suffered miscarriage. And he didn't want to lose the fetus... It was... The baby was his _everything_.

It was the only time that Vergil humbled himself for something he found inferior behavior. Only for Nero's sake, because he didn't even consider degrading himself to that for the sake of his own health, just for his cub's health. He would prefer death to humiliation; but when his cub's health was at stake, there wasn't even a choice to be made: he would do _anything_ for his baby.

And he did.

But even while doing what he thought was the right choice, he made terrible mistakes...

"So, in the end, you were even worse than a prostitute. Because you didn't even charge money for your services." Nero growled, intending to hurt Vergil with words, since he knew it hurt much more than flesh wounds.

It was humiliating to hear such an accusation from Nero, it certainly was. But it doesn't matter. Vergil was beyond fragile at that moment, and he didn't care to feel a little more pain.

He was used of felling pain, after all.

"Think whatever you want about me. It doesn't matter." He murmured as Nero walked away from him and lay down in his bed on his side with his back facing Vergil, "It does not change the reality that you are my son and that I did everything possible to keep you safe, even if I had to stay away for that."

"Only to come and take my arm out later, right?" Nero snarled above his sholders, but kept his back facing Vergil. He feared that if he faced his father once again, he would lose his cool and attack him. Dante didn't deserve more destruction in his territory, though.

Vergil was silent for a moment, but eventually he answered with a weak voice:

"That day, I wasn't in my full mental and physical condition. Mundus' malevolence corrupted my emotions, feelings and memories to such an extent that I didn't identify you as my son. Otherwise, I would have chosen death instead of hurting you in an act of self-survival."

Nero laughed sarcastically.

"I don't believe you!" he snapped back.

Vergil was sure he would break; he was so near losing his mind. He knew he was about to sob and cry. He had to leave, he had to!

So he spun around and put his hand in the doorknob, but before he left, he chose his last words carefully. He wouldn't leave without saying it, and Nero could do whatever he wants with that information.

"Nero, even though life wasn't fair to you, it was the best life I could provide you." Vergil spoke in a choked voice, "If I had stayed by your side, you would've died before you even learned how to speak. If I had left you with Dante, who was also being hunted by Mundus, you'd be taking the same risk. The Order of the Sword, albeit lunatic, was the best option for creating a descendant of Sparda. In any other city on the planet, you would be killed when you showed any signs of your demonic nature."

He waited to see if Nero had something to say about it, but his cub kept silent. So he continued while he was still able to talk:

"I did what I did for you, not for me: I could've pulled you out of my womb and ended the pregnancy if I want, but for me your mere existence was a miracle, and I did everything to keep you well. I gave birth alone, with Yamato's singing as my guide throughout all the pain and suffering." He felt his throat hurt, as if it was getting harder and harder to hold his cry. He remembered the pain so well... But nothing hurt more than what he had to do _after_ the birth, "I left you at the orphanage the next night, no matter how much each cell in my body longed to take you with me. A month after that, I raised Temen-Ni-Gru to acquire power, kill Mundus and ensure your safety. I failed, and I'm sorry for that. But I did what I thought was the right thing to do. I did all I could do."

He opened the door, signed, and looked by his sholders: Nero's body was shaking slightly on the bed, so he must've been silently crying. Always silent, just how he cried when he was born: Nero didn't make a single noise, and that scarred Vergil so much at that faithfull night. But when he understood that Nero was alive, it made him so relieved. He was so strong, so perfect.

 _Devils don't cry, he'll be a strong powerful devil._ – he had though. And he was right about that, he was a powerful demon.

"But you're alive and healthy, therefore I must've done something right. You're alive, and that wouldn't have happened if Mundus hadn't spent so many years torturing me until he got tired and went after Dante. Even though things didn't go as I planned when I was a foolish naïve teenager, I came back eventually. If you don't want me to be in your life, I just want you to know that if I could go back in time and change the past, I wouldn't. I wouldn't risk a different outcome. Because I suffered more than a decade of torture, so that you wouldn't suffer at Mundus' hands. Even though his malevolence still managed to corrupt me to the point of hurting you one last time when I took arm... It was worth it. You are healthy, strong, capable of loving and being loved, and you'll start your own family. The family I never had the chance to have. But I know that, somehow, it was all worth it: even the humiliation, weakness and pain. It was all worth it. I do not regret my actions and my choices, and I would do everything again, indefinitely, for you."

He waited, but he only heard a low sob from Nero.

In the end, the silence said all he needed to hear.

"And for you, I withdraw." He declared, and closed the door gently behind his back.

Alone once again, Nero cried. A lot. With all the hurt in the world in each tear that stained his pillow. Because, on the contrary of what Vergil believe, devils may cry.

_... To be continued..._

* * *

**Omegaverse observations so far:**

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human. 
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant. 


  * Omegas are usually subjugated and enslaved by alphas’ power. The omega who tries to break this cycle, usually end up killed by the alphas. 
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy. 
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen. 
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat dies. 
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, though, and Dante seems to be less affected by his enchant by each chapter). 


  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first devil trigger. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his sin devil trigger (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters. 
  * In a demon pregnancy, the pregnant omega/human need to obtain energy by someone, usually his alpha mate, to generate a heathy cub. In case they don’t get the energy, the omega/human will be weakened and the pregnancy may suffer some… complications. 
  * Regardless of being an omega or alpha, a dying demon has two options: become a devil arm and submit his power to the one who conquered him or, if his will and pride is strong enough, be reborn in the Underworld, but in a weaker form without the power he previously possessed. This is what happened to Vergil after Dante killed him in his Nelo Angelo form. 



Any doubts? Let me know! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, cuties! I hope 2021 treat us better than 2020 did!  
> I tried to update in late November / early December, but it was impossible. I had a covid case in my family (my grandma got infected, and I had to take care of her) and it was really difficult days. She is better now, and I hadn’t caught it, so I’m ok too. After that, I had a third degree burn in my left arm/hand, and it hurted a lot to type. Now the burnt healed, so here it is the update!  
> I hope the waiting was worth it. Please tell me what you think.  
> Good reading for you all!!

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

****

**_Chapter 12_ **

****

If someone witnessed Vergil closing his cub’s bedroom door with a soft click and walking with firm (but silent) steps, trying to go back to Dante's room unnoticed, they could mistakenly conclude that Vergil was calm and resigned after dealing with what he just heard from Nero. 

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Within all the events of his life, it was stupid to imagine that a discussion that did not result in assassination attempts or physical torture was what filled him with such negative emotions; he had an intense desire to disappear from Earth's existence. Unable to cope with his pain, he acted on automatic mode, not even sure what he was doing: all he knew was that he needed Yamato and she was in his nest. He needed his katana to open a portal and disappear from his brother’s stupid shop, never to return.

It seems that the result of what he anticipated happened even earlier than he imagined: Afterall, he _did_ tell Dante that he would accompany him to Devil May Cry only to end this stage of his life, because sooner or later Nero would realize that there was no reason to keep him in his life. His incompetence as a father would be evident, and of course his cub would dismiss him (just like he ended up doing a few seconds ago). Vergil promised shortly before crossing the portal to the human kingdom that he would accompany Dante until this moment, and then return to his place of origin: the Underworld.

That was not the complete truth, however. Vergil had no intention of returning to the Netherworld and governing as the rightful king. No, he had already given up this fate when he decided to accompany Dante to the surface; basically, to make a trip back to Hell, it would take a ritual watered with a lot of human blood to open a portal strong enough, and he was not willing to disappoint Dante and Nero once again doing that. That means the second he chose to follow Dante, he chose to give up the throne. He never wanted the throne, to be quite honest: eating the fruit of the Qliphoth and acquiring sovereign power was Urizen's decision, not Vergil's. Vergil just wanted the power to protect himself and defeat Dante, Urizen was the one who wanted to take it beyond sibling rivalry.

His fate, however, would be no less noble.

It was appropriate that he was so near a full heat, because that would make his goal much easier: it would only take a few days without the exchange of energy for him to finally perish. Yes, his original place was in Hell, and there he would go after his death by insufficiency energy. He would be reborn in the darkness, not as a leader, and this was the place he belonged... He deserves nothing beyond suffering and defeat.

Life has proved that to him countless times. His life wasn't and would never be a fairytale. And he, for a little while, was stupid enough to dream that it could be.

He was a failure as a Sparda’s descendent. A completely disgrace for his lineage. Oh, he was so stupid to think, even for a brief moment, that he _could_ have a life with his family again. It was stupid, useless, foolish to dream of something like that. Because that was Dante's fate, not his; there was no way to exchange fates, or combine them.

 _You cannot hide yourself behind a fairytale. Go back to your reality. –_ He censured himself, sighing in shame when he grabbed the door handle.

When he opened the door to his brother's room, ready to run away with Yamato and nothing else, Vergil's blood froze completely in his veins.

His eyes landed on Dante, who was sitting in his nest, caressing Yamato while maintaining his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping holding his brother's dear weapon. 

However, Vergil knew that was only a façade. God, he knew how snooper Dante could be, and he knew Yamato’s nature even more. Dante was not casually taking a nap with his katana: Dante was listening to her singing and, as a consequence, her secrets (or better yet, _his_ secrets).

**(***)**

When Sparda sealed the netherworld and separated it from the human kingdom, it was necessary for him to give up much of his demonic power since only such a great sacrifice like that could create a strong seal. During this process, Sparda’s power forged three powerful swords, and which of them kept a small portion of the power that the incredible demon once possessed: Force Edge, Rebellion and Yamato.

Among the peculiarities of the three swords, Yamato was always the least compatible with Dante and the one that carried most mysteries. Perhaps because Rebellion and Force Edge were used by Dante in their dormant state and were awakened by him, his compatibility with them had always been more evident. Rebellion was always his longtime companion, and it possessed all of Sparda's power that matched Dante’s style perfectly. Force Edge, even after being awakened and acquiring the form of Devil Sword Sparda, accepted being wielded by Dante, although Dante himself considered that Trish was more compatible with the sword than he was.

Since Dante didn’t witness Yamato’s awakening (he didn’t even know what Vergil did to awaken Yamato, perhaps that was something he should ask his brother eventually), or maybe because of the essence of noble power placed within this sword not combining with Dante’s attitude... Who knows? The fact is that Dante and Yamato never matched completely.

Dante wielded Yamato only once, in Fortuna. On that occasion, Dante learned that Yamato could be noisier than Agni and Rudra: Yamato sang in the ears of those who wielded her, guiding as a celestial spirit illuminating her swashbuckler, practically demanding the way she should be handled and treated. A noisy, meticulous, authoritative and feist girl (because Yamato sang in a female voice, so they always referred to the sword as a ‘she’). Although she cooperated enough with Dante for him to use her to end the Order of the Sword's plans, she did not stay a single second in his hands without calling out the name of Vergil and Nero in his mind.

Yamato didn't like him, and he didn't like Yamato. Simple as that.

Maybe that's why he didn't hesitate to leave her with Nero, when all the chaos in Fortuna was over. It was his sword by right, an inheritance owed to his nephew (although the said nephew didn’t know this little detail at that time). Since she would never accept Dante as a wilder, Nero was the one destined to stay with her. After all, Yamato was so similar to Vergil that it would be almost like having Nero’s father accompanying him.

Dante wasn’t wrong. She was indeed similar to Vergil, for one simple reason: she shared his memories.

He realized, in the past, that Devil Sword Sparda also had this effect on him, so he left it for Trish to handle. It was terrible to touch this sword and remember past events that you want to forget at all costs. Now that he had absorbed the Sparda, this effect happened to Devil Sword Dante too. In the present, Dante was more mature and learned to deal with these traumas better (‘That’s questionable’, Nero would say), and it was easier to control the memories now that his sword was literally part of his body. Rebellion never did this kind of thing, though. It was rebellious, as the own name says, and always remained silent.

Yamato didn’t give him any Vergil’s memories the last time he wielded her. She probably hated him as much as he hated her and only allowed herself to be used to save Nero's life (the sword apparently understood that the kid was Vergil's son). Now, after everything that happened, she seemed to trust Dante a little more...

At least she trusted him to the point of granting him some of Vergil’s memories. Cloudy ones, but enlightening enough.

Dante opened his eyes a few seconds after Vergil opened the bedroom door, and looked at him from head to toe with the best poker face he could sustain. Nero's saddened emotions stabbed his heart a few minutes ago, and he knew the two of them must have had a fight. Vergil’s heat scent also stabbed him, and he felt shivers run all over his body. However, the emotional effects of Vergil's memories that he acquired in those last few minutes were too strong for him to be swayed by Nero's emotions or his own desire for Vergil.

Dante was feeling... baffled. Chocked. Astonished.

Vergil tried to spoke, but the sound that left his mouth was just a little weak whimper. He seemed lost and terrified now that he realized what his brother had just done.

"Looking for Yamato to get away from me _again_ , Verg?" Dante snarled in response, narrowing his eyes in a threatening look, ready to act if his brother tried to snatch Yamato out of his hands, “What’s the matter, big bro? Has the cat got your tongue?”

Vergil blinked, and clearered his throat as he caught up his voice.

"She is mine. Give her back.” Vergil ordered, so weakly that his order sounded more like a plea.

"If you want it, then you'll have to take it." Dante replied, expanding the corner of his lips in a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 _Oh, the irony of using his own damned words against him. That’s satisfying. –_ Dante thought as Vergil frowned, clearly unhappy by hearing the recognizable phrase. However, he did not attack him to snatch Yamato from his hands as Dante imagined he would.

He turned away quickly, ready to run out of the room. Dante knew his brother’s plan: he wanted out, he wanted to run away from Devil May Cry and this damn city. He was ready to run away from Dante’s life, for fear of being confronted by the truth. Once again.

Dante wouldn’t allow that this time.

Maneuvering Yamato, Dante lashed the dimension and managed to reach the door, forcing it to close tightly before his twin could get out. In less than a millisecond, Dante was beside Vergil, forcing his brother's arms against the closed door and above his head.

The younger just stared at Vergil’s wide eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dante growled.

That made Vergil stop appearing scared and became angry, staring at Dante’s eyes with pure hatred.

The younger one was ready, though. He wouldn’t succumb to Vergil’s icy stare this time. Yamato told him everything he needed to know, whether Vergil likes it or not.

"Let go of me, you mutt!" Vergil ordered, and this time it sounded like a real order.

Dante felt Vergil's spell bewitching him, but in a much weaker form than before. Perhaps the heat was diminishing the strength of his enchantment, or perhaps Dante was learning to break free from that particular omega trick. Even with all the pheromones in the air, Dante wouldn’t let his guard down and let Vergil enchant him.

_This trick no longer works, big brother._

"Do you want to run away from your responsibilities, your family and your feelings? You _coward_!"

Vergil opened and closed his mouth without knowing how to respond to that insult and, using what little demon energy he had left, conjured spectral swords in an attempt to hit Dante and force him to let go of his arms. Dante had thrown Yamato on the bed before manhandling him and pinning him to the door, so he could dodge, grab the katana and open a portal. He didn’t have energy to push Dante, so the spectral swords would have to be enough; and when Dante let go of his arms, he wouldn’t be able to catch Vergil again. Even though the older twin was now weakened due to the heat effects, he was still faster than any other Sparda.

Dante, anticipating Vergil’s attacks, released his partial devil trigger and spread his large demonic wings, and they managed to stop the spectral swords attack, protecting his back from the puncture. With his eyes fierce and reddened by the demon force inside him, Dante smirked devilish, showing his sharp canines in an air of victory.

"Release me! THIS IS AN ORDER!!" Vergil screamed, losing his composure little by little.

He was scared.

Oh, Dante liked that _very much._

"She told me everything." He roared in response, approximant their bodies and sniffing Vergil’s alluring scent mixed his evident fear.

"STOP IT!” Vergil cried out in fear of hearing the truth he didn’t want to reminiscence. Everything was already lost, he needed to get away from Dante. He wasn’t ready for this conversation, he’ll never be!

But Dante only brought their bodies flushed together a little more, and Vergil inhaled sharply, starting to tremble and pray for a miracle. Someone to knock at the door, an earthquake could break at that minute, or a demon invasion… Anything!

Nothing happened, and Vergil wasn’t listening to any noise besides their labored breathing. Nobody would come to rescue him. He was alone.

As always.

"She told me everything you would never have the courage to say to me. _Everything,_ Vergil _._ "

 _Oh God, this is a nightmare!_ \- Vergil thought, closing his eyes and waiting for the first punch. Dante would destroy him, he was sure of it. There wasn’t another option. If Yamato told him _everything,_ and Vergil was weakened by his heat, he was beyond deceased.

Maybe dying in Dante’s hands would be better than dying by lack of energy. It’s a humiliating way to go, of course, but it’s fair. Dante deserved to have some kind of vengeance.

Before the eldest could decide if he would struggle once again in an attempt to break free, or if he would accept his defeat without a fight, Dante acted:

He kissed him. No enchant, or drowsiness, or weaknesses. Dante kissed him because he _wanted_ to.

And Vergil, extremely surprised by the gesture and lack of violence, but definitely loving what had just happened, reciprocated the kiss like a hungry man who had just stood before a banquet.

_What is this? What is happening?? What... Why? How?!_

Vergil was the one intoxicated this time, his brother taste in his mouth was making it difficult for him to understand what was happening. He wanted it, of course he did, but what was happening was impossible. Dante was kissing him like a pro, and he... He felt like he was just melting under his hands. At the same time, Vergil felt like he was recharging: the energy transfusion was intense now that they were lip locking, and if he wanted, he could break free. He didn’t, though. He wanted to see how far Dante was willing to go.

As it seems, Dante wanted to go really far, because suddenly Vergil heard an increase loud purr emit from Dante’s chest. Second later, he found himself no longer pinned to the door, but to the mattress. Their bed. Their nest.

Dante maintained his wings around Vergil and managed to tear off his pajamas' pants with skilled hands. It had been a while, years, so Vergil was overwhelmed with all the sensations. He couldn’t keep up with Dante’s expert hands, and that made him extremely jealous, turned on, and angry. He wasn’t the type of lover to submit to anyone, but the heat nature was making him put his dominance behind for a while. 

“Dante-...” he moaned breathless when his brother started to nibble his navel while stroking his nipples with elongated craws. He bit his lip immediately afterwards, remembering that Nero was in the next room and he couldn’t hear their… Well, their… whatever they’re going to do (Vergil couldn’t dream and think that Dante would go all the way with him, that’s asking too much). 

"Shiii.” Dante shushed him, moving himself lower in their bed.

Dante bit the elastic band of his underwear and pulled it down, finishing removing it with both hands. He felt his mouth water as he watched Vergil's perfect erect penis, and he had to concentrate to remember how to talk, “Just… Later, ok?”

“No, Dante. I have to be sure that’s what you really want.” Vergil managed to say between sharp breaths, trying to keep his excitement under control and _not_ trigger. The problem wouldn’t be Dante hearing him purr if he trigger, but if that happen, maybe even Nero will be able to hear his purring, because he was _that_ affected. He was so turned on and content that he wouldn’t be able to control it at all.

“Oh no, poor me, being deflowered by my big bro, he forced me to make me do suuuuch nasty things...” Dante teased while shivering slightly, a little more intoxicated by the aphrodisiac smell that Vergil expelled when he was excited and by the intense desire he felt. Vergil was perfect, smelled perfect, fit perfectly against his body.

 _Made for me._ – Dante concluded, biting his belly button and dragging his tongue lower.

“I’m serious, you stupid buffoon!” Vergil snapped, grabbing his brother’s hair and forcing him to look up and stare directly into his eyes, ignoring the way his brother moaned lustfully by being treated rough ( _The same masochist as always, it seems_ ), “It’s important. Answer me.”

Dante blinked, clearing the horniness out of his brain when he saw the pure uncertainty in Vergil’s eyes.

“Of course I want you, Verg.” Dante murmured, smiling as he booped Vergil’s nose in a reassuring (and cute) gesture before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

That made Vergil blush, because he wasn’t shy to receive lewd gestures, but affection was another department. And yep, that is Dante being _Dante_ , not the demon clouding his mind. He needed to be sure, though:

“It’s not only your demon getting the upper hand, right?”

Dante let a small chucked escape his lips.

“The _whole-me_ wants you, bro. And I'll show you, because we talk so much better with fists...” Dante, again with that annoying devilish grin plastered on his lips, had the audacity to descend his right hand and grab Vergil’s manhood firmly while saying that, “Dontcha think?”

Vergil hissed sharply and bucked up, and Dante restarted his kissing and biting path going lower in Vergil’s belly, bringing his body lower and lower with each precise stroke he made, clearly aiming to face his crotch next.

“I’ll kill you for your cockiness.”

“That’s hot. Promise?” the younger teased between his love bites.

“Hmm…” Vergil groaned as he felt Dante’s breathing over his private parts; he looked down, and felt his face became even hotter as his blush increased, “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re beautiful...” Dante stared at Vergil’s groin for some long seconds, really enjoying the way he looks down there.

The compliment clearly was aimed to Vergil’s dick, and he blushed profoundly under the intense hungry stare.

“Stop saying foolish words and make that mouth do something better.”

Dante looked up briefly, noticing Vergil’s blush but also picturing his defiantly stare. He grinned, stocked out his tongue and brushed it unceremoniously over Vergil’s gland.

The older one couldn’t contain his pleasure moan as he closed his eyes, loosing himself to the feeling; Dante felt his whole body tingle with excitement over the smell, the taste, and the privileged view he had down there.

“As you wish, babe.” the elder whispered next to his erection, capturing the head with his lips and starting his magic.

Vergil opened his eyes, whimpering with excitement when he saw his partner's mouth completely enveloping his erection, descending slowly, without choking, looking like a professional on the subject. Instantly he put a hand to Dante's hair (the other hand he used to covered his own mouth to prevent himself of releasing embarrassing sounds), intending to force him further down. However, Dante didn’t let him do this and, acting fast and precise, pinned his wrist to the side of his body. Either way, that slight interruption didn’t make Dante stop his ministrations, because he deepened the blowjob even more by each passing second, sucking Vergil’s dick without any pity; sometimes brushing his teeth lightly on the sensitive skin, sometimes sucking all the erection while he caressed it with his tongue.

“Too slow.” Vergil arched his back, betraying his own words, “Show me your motivation, give me more!” (1)

And Dante gave him more, and more, and so much more. He sucked it hard and in torturous movements; Vergil had never received a blowjob like that: extremely slow, intense and desperate. At the same time that his body craved greater speed, he did not want to lose the intense suction he received.

Dante licked him, from the bottom of his sharft to the head, caressing the inside of his thighs while performing the surreal stimulation, before wrapping him up totally by snuggling him in his throat. Vergil moaned so impudently that the Dante was sure that if he died at that moment, he would die very happy. After all, giving pleasure to Vergil generated an absurd satisfaction in his body.

He wasn’t the only satisfied one: Vergil gave up everything at that moment, allowing himself to reach the biggest and best orgasm of his life, grunting slightly and betraying his own pride by doing so.

Dante seemed to like the sound very much, as he moaned pleasantly while swallowing every droplet of his semen. He let his wings disappear with the end of his partial devil trigger at the same time he gulped loudly, and Vergil was sure his dick would stay hard even after reaching his climax.

Dante was just _that_ sexy.

“Dante...” he moaned when Dante was back at his eye level and kissed him once again, biting his lower lip and started caressing his thighs, gripping his skin and feeling every muscle with wantoning hands. “What are you doing?” Vergil asked, breathless, still trying to focus.

After an intense orgasm, it’s difficult to think straight. Vergil could taste himself in Dante’s mouth, and if that’s wasn’t lustful enough, the way Dante pressed his clothed erection over his bare one sure made him see stars.

“What does it look like?” Dante murmured, his voice sounding scratchy, probably because his throat previous abuse, “I'm pleasing my omega, of course.”

Vergil blinked, and sat fast enough in the bed to make Dante make a grunt of surprise, pulling his underwear and pajama pants up, as he refused to have this conversation semi-naked. Dante nearly wept when he saw that Vergil was ceasing his access to his private parts.

“ _Your_ omega?” He repeated Dante’s words, because they didn’t make any sense, and-…

 _Oh. Yamato. Right. She must have told him that part too. –_ He concluded. He still didn’t understand how come Dante isn’t losing his temper and fighting him to death after the revelations… but here they are now, both sweaty and flushed, with blown pupils and in need of something more. And Dante entered in this state with him _willing_! It’s like Dante was glad that they bonded. And since Dante hadn’t a choice in that matter, Vergil thought his brother would be very mad.

He didn’t seem to be, though.

“Yep. My omega. _Mine_. Nobody else's. Fuck, Vergil! Why didn’t you tell me since the beginning?”

Vergil just stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, not understanding a word he was hearing. Dante, not really waiting for an answer, started to kiss Vergil’s neck and shoulder, while his hands travelled down to his brother’s chest.

“What-…" Vergil almost choked when Dante’s fingers started to play with the helm of his pants and, after a hiss of protest, his brother stopped doing it. If Vergil thought he was safe now, he was wrong: suddenly both of Dante’s arms were around him in an awkward hug, and a second later Vergil felt two firm squeezes in his buttocks, “Dante, stop it already!”

 _No, don’t stop!_ \- Vergil’s inner devil protested, but that could wait. He was stronger now that they transferred a lot of energy in the previous activities, so anything beyond that was just for fun. And duty comes first. He had to understand what Dante was thinking. He just has to!

“Oh, come on! Don’t be difficult!” Dante whined when Vergil pulled his hands away from his body, smacking them in the process. That’s not fair, Dante just wanted to mate already! And Vergil... Well.... “That’s not what you wanted? We can talk later!”

“Dante, I-...” Vergil licked his own lips after witnessing the heated stare Dante gave him. He wanted... He _do_ want. Still want. But... No, he has to know the damage before doing this with Dante again, “Answer me already, what did she say?”

“I can’t understand you, Verg. Urgh! Ok, she said that we are bonded by birth, we always had been. I knew it, more or less. Pops once told me something along these lines, but I didn’t understand that it meant the omega/alpha shenanigans.” (2)

_… What?!_

It can’t be it. Yamato doesn’t lie. She can’t make things up, and that’s not what happened between them. Dante is still the same idiot as always have been and maybe he caught it all wrong. Therefore, Vergil choose his words carefully, letting Dante kiss and bite his body a little bit so he could have time to phrase it the best way possible.

"With that statement, I must conclude that Yamato told you we are bonded by birth. Correct?”

Dante almost growled when Vergil started to talk about it _again_. He doesn’t want to talk right now. Damnit! His brother never talks, and now that Dante wanted to do _other things_ with him, his brother sudden decided that he wanted to discuss things that was now as clear as water? Well, he would appreciate that if Vergil had opened up to him _before_ Yamato did, but now it wasn’t necessary anymore.

“She told we’re bonded; I just connected the dots. I’m not a complete idiot, Vergil: twin souls, shit like that. Isn’t it?”

 _Oh brother, you’re such an imbecile._ – Vergil concluded, but for the first time, he passed up the opportunity to offend Dante. Because the misunderstanding was better than he anticipated.

“... And what _else_ did she said?” he cautious asked, still thinking that everything would fall apart any minute. He isn’t used to things to go so smooth in his life, so that’s unsettling.

However, surprising him even more, Dante moved his body back a little bit, looked deeply into his eyes, and smiled mischievously before playfully answering:

“She said that you want to bounce in my dick soooo muc-...!”

Vergil snapped a hand over his twin sinful mouth and rolled his eyes as he successfully suppressed a pleasant smile.

_Good. She didn’t tell him anything else. Always loyal to me, as she must be._

Pleased beyond words with that answer, Vergil finally breathed normal again, and put on a blank face to confront his twin's teasing.

“Absolutely not. She didn’t say something absurd like that.” He answered with a smooth voice, knowing very well that Dante was making this up to ease the atmosphere between them.

“Did so, did so!” Dante tickled Vergil, but now it wasn’t a sexual gesture. He tickled him in the belly, and Vergil had to use all his inner strength to contain his laughter.

“Cease this foolishness right now!” He tried to sound stern, but his voice betrayed him and he let a little giggle escape between his lips.

Dante laughed out loud, clearly happy with himself and with his new discoveries. So, Vergil is still as ticklish as he was when they were younger.... _Good to know!_

The older demon, feeling a little guilty for not clearing the truth to his brother (but not enough to actually tell him everything he got wrong from Yamato’s message), let his partial trigger and used his tail to encircle Dante’s body and detain his arms. With his tail’s force, he pulled Dante away from him, switching their places and pinning him flush to the mattress with a lot of strength over his chest. After that, Vergil decided to sit flush over Dante’s groin, only to provoke him (and tease Dante’s hardness, of course).

Dante could trigger too and escape. He could. But he didn’t. He just kept smiling like the complete fool he was. And that melted Vergil’s heart more than he would admit.

“Stop doing nonsense behavior! And stop lying. I’m sure Yamato didn’t say that.” Vergil reprimanded him, and Dante only pouted like a little kid.

Actually, Dante _felt_ like a kid, to be fair. He hasn’t been happy like that since... Man, probably since he was eight-years-old, before all the shit happened in his life. The joy he was feeling was so strong that Nero distressed feelings became just an ich in his mind at that moment.

He wouldn’t forget about Nero’s pain, of course they would have to do something to make the kid happy again. But, for now, Dante wanted a minute to himself and Vergil. They deserve it after everything they suffered. That’s why he smiled bright once again, not demonstrating to be uncomfortable with the way Vergil caged him.

“I'm messing with you.” he retorted, smiling so much that his eyes closed a little, “She just told me about our bound, and how we need each other, and how you fucking decided to run away from me if Nero bitched about something, because you thought that you are an incompetent father and that I don’t want you in my life. Come on, Verg, just give the boy some space. Things will work out. And stop thinking I don’t want you here.”

“I-...”

“Don’t.” Dante pleaded, putting his index finger lightly over Vergil’s lips and ceasing his speech, “I promise you I'll help you guys figure it out. Blood is stronger than you think. Just look at us now! Who would thought, huh?”

_Indeed. Blood is stronger than Dante thinks..._

His heart increased its beating once again. Vergil couldn’t believe in his luck. Maybe he was dreaming or something, because what Dante insinuated wasn’t even a possibility in his mind.

Just to be clear that he wasn’t delirious, he quietly asked:

“And what do you mean by ‘us’, little brother?”

To make things even more surreal to Vergil, Dante blushed under him, like he always had dreamt of.

“Uh... Well, after she babbled all that I understood that you needed me as much as I need you, and that’s not something we can control after all, so... fuck it, human morals be damned, it’s our nature, isn't it? And I can’t let you run away from me. We will deal with Nero and this bond thing together. I got your back, big bro!”

Vergil was, once again, speechless. Dante let his joyful smile melt to somewhat an affectionate one, and simply stared in his twin’s eyes for a long time. All the doubt his brother had were gone, Vergil didn’t know how Yamato managed this miracle to happen, but she did.

“Is that all she said?” He asked, just to be sure his luck was finally coming back to him.

Dante frowned, not happy with Vergil’s reply.

“What? Come on, jerk, I just told you something sweet and you didn’t even-...”

“Is that all she said, Dante?” He repeated, not carrying about Dante wanting a heartful reply after opening his heart. He knew how Vergil was, it would be foolish to expect sweet words from him.

Dante sighed as he remembered that Vergil, as cute and sexy he could be sometimes, was still a big jackass.

“Yep. That’s all.” He answered, struggling a little to get rid of Vergil’s tail, "Why? There is more for me to know?”

The older one wondered what he should do. Should he tell Dante the truth? Should he try to restart this new family relationship without any more secrets about the past, even if that could mess everything up?

In the end, Vergil chose to be selfish. Because _of course_ he did.

“I thought she could have told you that you aren't allowed to touch her.” he smirked, and Dante’s eyes shone with happiness as he noticed his brother was teasing and the serious conversation was _finally_ over, “Just stop messing with my things, Dante. It’s an infantile habit, you must drop it already.”

“I beg to differ. She was at _my_ bed; therefore, she was at my reach.” He mocked.

Vergil scoffed.

“Wrong. She was at _my_ nest.”

“ _Our_ nest. We are bonded, after all.”

At this point, both of them were displaying a radiating posture: Dante, showing a large grin, and Vergil, sprouting a small (but real) smile adorning his lips. 

“Can you stop babbling about our bond?” Vergil asked, bringing Dante’s body closer to him as he started to purr loudly; not so loudly that Nero would hear, but Dante sure did.

And Dante just winked, knowing that the purr was something a triggered Vergil could never mask. He was content. They both were.

“Only if you shut me up.” Dante teased, because _of course_ he did.

And Vergil _did_ shut him up.

With his lips. 

_... To be continued..._

* * *

**(1)** I have no excuses for that quote. I’m just stupid sometimes. Sorry. LOL!

 **(2)** Dante is referring to this paragraph written in Chapter 4: _“It wasn’t just because of the heat, no. He always wanted to be near Vergil, snuggle Vergil, pass time with Vergil even when his brother was doing something Dante considered boring. Sparda used to tell him that this was normal, because demons don’t have twins pregnancies, and since Eva was human and their pregnancy resulted at twins' hybrids, their soul was broken between two bodies. His father once said to him that they would crave each other all their lives, because they should be one and, as a result of the human blood in their lineage, they got two bodies.”._

* * *

**Notes:** I have been receiving questions about Vergil’s genitalia. So, there you have it, he has a dick. A beautiful dick. LOL! But that’s his human form, so... ahem. You’ll have to wait and see.

And, of course, I’ll eventually explain how the fuck he birthed Nero. Just wait a little bit.

* * *

**Omegaverse observations so far:**

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human.
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant.
  * Omegas are usually subjugated and enslaved by alphas’ power. The omega who tries to break this cycle, usually end up killed by the alphas.
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy.
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen.
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat dies.
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, though, and Dante seems to be less affected by his enchant by each chapter).
  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first devil trigger. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his sin devil trigger (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters.
  * In a demon pregnancy, the pregnant omega/human need to obtain energy by someone, usually his alpha mate, to generate a heathy cub. In case they don’t get the energy, the omega/human will be weakened and the pregnancy may suffer some… complications.
  * Regardless of being an omega or alpha, a dying demon has two options: become a devil arm and submit his power to the one who conquered him or, if his will and pride is strong enough, be reborn in the Underworld, but in a weaker form without the power he previously possessed. This is what happened to Vergil after Dante killed him in his Nelo Angelo form.



Any doubts? Let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I’ll update today without proofreading; therefore, I ask you guys to not be mad at the mistakes. I am sick with COVID-19 symptoms and tomorrow I'll do the exam. I wanted to update before the exam's result, because I knew that if it came out positive, I’ll just snap and I wouldn’t be able to write for a while.  
> I hope you guys can forgive me for my English mistakes. If you see anything really wrong, please feel free to point it out in the comments!  
> As always, your opinion is highly appreciated.  
> Thank you! Love you all!  
> Update (02/12): Yep, the result came out positive: It's COVID-19...

**_LINEAGE_ **

**_By PCSP_ **

****

**_Chapter 13_ **

Dante really thought that he was an extremely experienced person when it came to sex, although that wasn’t something he did as often as he used to. As a teenager, when he had the opportunity to have his first sexual partners, Dante certainly took advantage of the good looks inherited from his parents and had taken countless people to bed.

That gave him experiences: few were good, some were average, many were _bad_. Even in the good experiences, sex was never something astonishing for Dante; therefore, to release his inner tension, he always preferred a good fight with a lot of blood and demonic power on display over a casual fuck, and perhaps that preference was due his demonic nature. He never thought much about it, continuing to have sex when the opportunity arose, but without the same enthusiasm always declared by others.

However, now that he finally crossed that line with Vergil, he understood why people described sex as such a wonderful activity: It was simply breathtaking, and Vergil was the sexiest thing on Earth in Dante’s eye. Perhaps the fact that Vergil was a hybrid like Dante was the cause of this immense connection they had in bed activities, or perhaps it was a result of their bonding... Dante wasn’t sure of anything, all he knew was that sex with Vergil was incomparable to anything he once experienced with another being, and he couldn't believe how he spent forty years of his life without experiencing ecstasy in its purest form.

Vergil had been much more receptive in bed than Dante could have dreamed, and at the present moment he was facedown, with his rear up and receiving everything Dante had to give him without complaining about pain or asking to stop (something that often happened during sex with his past human partners). Vergil moaned softly, keeping his voice as down as he could, perhaps out of fear of Nero hearing, or in shame of being carried away by his instincts in front of another. Dante, however, wanted Vergil to let it out, because his voice sounded increasingly intoxicating, as did the image he made: Vergil’s hair was damp with sweat, and his usual hairstyle was a mess with strands covering his forehead and eyes; Dante could still see the bluish demonic glow of his twin’s iris and the dilated elongated pupils staring at him behind the unruly strands of hair; and all that, combined with the feelings he got from Vergil’s inner spasms, made him feel goosebumps.

When Dante made a particularly hard thrust into Vergil's body and lowered his face to sniff his sweet pheromones directly by the omega’s nape, he saw the satisfied smirk Vergil gave him, showing his elongated canines and making it clear that he was increasingly lost in pleasure as well and that his feral side allowed more demonic traits to escape and tarnish his human form.

Dante _loved_ it, and that was something new. He realized that, even though he never had a desire for the sexuality of demons, he was wrong when he considered that he preferred humans. No, certainly not. He clearly preferred hybrids. Actually, he preferred a _specific_ hybrid...

“Fuck! You're squeezing me so tightly...” Dante practically snarled against Vergil's ear, biting his earlobe when his brother decided to resume his movements and roll under his body in a sensual way.

Vergil was the type of lover that demanded and got what he wanted no matter what, even if he had to fuck himself over Dante’s dick. That’s why Vergil responded his praise by quickly rotating his body and facing Dante, forcing him to face his rapt and demonic gaze before kissing him lasciviously as he wrapped his legs around Dante's thighs and pulled his penis inside himself again. 

“More!” Vergil ordered in a hiss of pleasure against Dante's lips; it was indeed an order, because Vergil was not the type of person to plea. He ordered, and Dante could do nothing but obey his command.

So, Dante resumed his vigorous hip’s movements, being greeted by Vergil with the same enthusiasm. He could barely _look_ at his brother in that state without losing his mind: the way he moved beneath him, how he seemed delirious with pleasure at each thrust, the way his body squirmed, how he could see a shadow of his own penis on Vergil's belly, clearly showing that he could take it _all_ without complaining.

Nobody could ever take it all in the past. Nobody. But Vergil could. Because he was made for him! It was all too much to contain his excitement. He couldn’t... Dante was losing it!

"V-verg , s-stop! I will -..." He tried to get away, because he still had a little bit of rationality to remember that if Vergil was in heat, he could get pregnant. Getting to orgasm inside Vergil was certainly not a good idea, and his brother would probably kill him if it resulted in yet another unwanted pregnancy at this point of his life.

Contrary to all his expectations, Vergil dangerously growled as he stared furiously at Dante, narrowing his eyes dangerously and wrapping his legs closer around his brother’s body, forcing him to keep inside. Dante tried to move away once again, but Vergil simply roared without forming a comprehensive word, showing his teeth in a predatorily way that promised death if Dante tried once again to end their connection.

And then Vergil’s tail (which until that specific moment had only participated in sex as an interesting adornment for Dante's new discovery in his ‘hybrids kink'), quickly wrapped itself around Dante's neck and pulled him down with enough force to choke him if he tried to get away.

“No! Mine!" Vergil growled against his lips, without even blinking or letting his rigid gaze soften; he was clearly affected by his omega self, “Inside me, Alpha!”

And then Dante, who had been trying for a few minutes to keep himself from reaching orgasm, realized that all his attempts were in vain: the lascivious way Vergil moved below him, rolling his hips as if he owned the world (well, he sure were the owner of Dante's world at that moment) and the way he ordered him around was too much for Dante to handle: he bit Vergil in the neck hard enough to make it bleed and came hard inside the omega, savoring the way Vergil’s ass were milking him, hungry for all the cum he had to offer. He vaguely felt his abdomen get wetter for the moisturize to be considered only sweat, and from the way Vergil arched his back and let a pleasant noise escape his throat, it was clear the he wasn’t the only one reaching an orgasm.

After they stopped moving, it took them a while gasping for air to catch their breath. When they did, they exchange an intense stare for a few seconds, and surprising every cell in Dante’s body, Vergil smiled: he truly smiled, with joy and happiness shining in every millimeter of his face. Dante wasn’t able to form words to respond that marvelous outcome. He was so happy, smiling with the same intensity as his brother, so he just inclined himself for a sweet kiss against the pouty lips he loved to taste.

At that moment, Dante concluded that if there was ever a possibility to of having a sex life with another person, that became something impossible after that night he spent between his brother’s legs. 

And being quite honest, he was more than satisfied with his fate.

When Vergil woke up after a wonderful slumber without nightmares, all the events of the previous night came to mind at once. A mixture of sadness and joy mingled in his feelings, and at the same time that he was happy to have shared such an intimate moment with Dante (with his brother full consent to do so), he still felt guilty for not having revealed the whole truth to him. To make things worse, Nero were still suffering from his disappointment and resentment, and the dread of hurting his cub more became intense. He didn’t know what to do now that a new day has raised; all he knew is that reality would come back to haunt him. He had his moment of pleasure and happiness, now it’s time to pay the price.

Even so, he has chosen, once again, to postpone the reality. It was inevitable not to do so, not after he noticed Dante’s soft caresses in his hair, as well as his calm and contented breath at the back of his neck. Dante hugged him from behind, without purrs this time, indicating that they were both in their purely human form. Dante was awake, taking advantage of Vergil's sleeping moment to engage a soft petting.

Postpone. Yes. And, for that, Vergil decided to pretend to be asleep.

He just wasn’t ready to face reality; he would never be (but the reality, sooner or later, always comes to end the dream).

“If you like to get affection so much, you just have to ask, babe. No need to pretend that you’re sleeping to be pampered.” Dante whispered softly against his ear, making Vergil take a deep breath and turn over on their nest to face him. The two exchanged tired looks from those who had just woken up, but Dante still had a beaming smile on his lip.

Vergil, on the other hand, just frowned.

“Don’t call me ‘babe’, you energumen dimwit.” he protested, but he couldn’t deny that the pet name gave him butterflies.

“Why not? Do you prefer that I call you ‘omega'?”

Vergil felt his face heat in shame. Dante was teasing him because he lost it a little bit and called him “alpha” during mating process.

“Cease this imbecility.”

“Your wish is my command, honey.” Dante had the audacity to smirk, clearly in a very good humor that morning.

Vergil tsked and averted his eyes, and Dante couldn’t contain himself: he just kissed the tip of Vergil’s nose (Dante was sure he never saw someone blush so cutely) and waited for a reaction. He noticed that he wasn’t the only twin in flirty mode that morning, because Vergil just grabbed Dante’s jaw, felt his stubble scratch his bare fingers, and brought their faces together to give a long greeting kiss.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Dante said after the kiss ended with a wet smack.

But flirty mode don’t last forever: after Dante's audacity, Vergil decided to answer with a fierce stare and spectral swords.

**(***)**

When Trish opened the door to Devil May Cry, she knew that something bad had happened the night before: she found Nero sitting in Dante's chair, with both legs above the table and looking at Eva's picture with his arms crossed and a grumpy expression plastered in his face, accompanied by big, deep dark circles under his eyes; the boy was clearly distressed, and even someone that wasn’t used of being empathic could notice that.

But since Trish was still learning how to act as a human and share warm words to those who were suffering, she just closed the door with a loud noise and put her hand on her waist, tossing her hair to the side as if she expected Nero to get up from the chair and greets her cordially. This, obviously, didn’t happen: the boy just looked at her briefly and then stared at the wall behind her like it was the most important think in the room.

“Bad night?” she asked, not caring much about what answer she would receive as she walked over to the pool table and started arranging the balls to initiate a solo game.

“Dante and Vergil were fighting all night.” Nero signed, “They're growling and grunting until sunrise. Neither me nor Kyrie could sleep. She just started sleeping a few minutes ago and I had to open the fucking shop, since Dante is a lazy ass and hadn’t get up yet.” they soon heard a noise of things breaking upstairs, and Nero rolled his eyes, “See? They’re doing it again!”

"Typical." she said, as she adjusted the game and grabbed one of the pool cues. “Didn’t you try to stop them?”

Trish wasn’t stupid. She knew that Vergil was getting closer and closer to a full heat, probably that would happen in a maximum of two days or so. Dante was enduring a long battle with his own nature in a much fierce way than she once imagined, but everyone has their limits. Vergil must’ve taken advantage of Dante's inner demon; they weren’t fighting, they were mating. At least that was the last day of the deal she had made with Vergil, and if the bastard didn't tell Dante the truth, she would have to open up to Dante before dawn.

Feeling a little sorry for Dante, knowing that he always felt terrible after he gave in to his demonic side without his human side consent, Trish took the first shot at the cue white ball and managed to pocket three balls at once. Nero watched her shot, and answered her question so low that even with her demonic hearing she almost didn’t get it.

“I don't want to look at Vergil's face anymore.” Nero murmured, showing in his tune the sadness he felt, it was so clear that even someone with as little empathy as Trish was able to realize that the boy was indeed miserable.

Trish stopped playing and leaned on the pool table to stare at the boy a little more. She was briefly curious about his apparent melancholy, since she thought that Nero would be better today after his discussion with Vergil. After all, there wasn’t rational to be saddened after learning that Vergil was his parent in a slightly ‘different way’ than he had previously imagined. As it seems, humans could be particularly sensitive and hybrids apparently took that characteristic to themselves.

“I suppose it was not only Dante and Vergil who fought yesterday, right?” It was a rhetorical question, because it was evident that Nero and Vergil had also had a disagreement.

The boy didn’t answer as he kept averting Trish’s eyes; she was sure he was trying not to cry, because Nero’s eyes shined with unshattered tears, and maybe if he look at her, he would lose this battle.

_It appears that all the Sparda boys see me as Eva, intentional or not._

That thought was something that Trish despised, but this time she wasn’t angry about it. Indeed, she was really mad when V opened his heart to her, probably because she has the twins' mother face and that made him trust her to the point of feeling comfortable around her. She didn’t want to be Eva's replacement, specially to V (or Vergil, as she had learned at that exact moment who were his real identity), but it was inevitable. Dante also had this kind of behavior around her sometimes. Maybe something in Sparda’s DNA made them all see her like Eva, and Nero trembling lip and evident show of emotional weakness was proof enough that he also saw her as such – since he wouldn’t cry in front of someone that wasn’t his family.

This conclusion made her feel cared for and appreciated.

_I can’t be the grandmother he wants and deserves, but I can be a friend._

“Come on, Nero. Let me help.” She asked in the sweetest tone she could muster as she approached the table.

Nero finally stared at her eyes and started to blink fast, trying to suppress his tears. He managed to do that, but the wet shine in his blue eyes were still caught up by Trish.

“I just don't understand how he could leave me.” he explained in a saddened tone, “Kyrie is pregnant and I don’t think she could ever leave our baby. How could he?”

“As far as I know, this isn’t new information, but you didn’t seem so sad about it in the past. Is there a reason for this to be a problem now?”

"He...” Nero swallowed and breathed hard, but that didn’t help his voice to sound broken as he spoke, “He spent months pregnant of me and still abandoned me. Kyrie wouldn’t do it to our kid, she would find a way. I know she would."

“Ah, the human fairytale about pregnancy and love that conquers everything. Got it.”

She had read something about it. Humans overestimate pregnancy and motherhood, they think it’s the woman obligation to love their kids no matter what, and the father’s love are often described as something lesser than mother’s love.

“No, that’s...-.” Nero tried to explain, but couldn’t. Because that was exactly what he was thinking about, even if he wouldn’t admit outloud, “Look, all I'm saying is that he made a completely rational choice. How could he not be driven by emotion after all he had to go through during pregnancy?”

She hummed, thinking about Vergil and the choices he had made in the past. Nero was wrong, and she would prove him that.

“To tell you the truth, you’re lucky that Nelo Angelo didn't try to kill you when you were born.”

" _What?!_ "

Well, if he was waiting for sugar coated words from her, he was going to be disappointed. Trish was direct and effective, and that’s the only way she could help him.

“If Mundus had found you before Dante defeated him, you’d be screwed.” she shrugged, since it was obvious that Nero as a kid had no choice against the Prince of Darkness, “And by that I'm not saying that he could just kill you. It probably would be worse: he could use your power against the twins and only after that kill you in front of their eyes. That’s why Nelo Angelo used his heart in this choice when he left you in Fortuna, because killing you before Mundus got you would be the easiest route to go. It would be safer for him and Dante if he did that. Therefore, he didn’t choose the safer option. His heart didn’t let him choose the safer option.”

That was the first time Nero considered that Vergil had a third opinion: he could stay with him and risk Mundus finding them, he could leave and hope for the best for his cub’s life, and he could’ve killed him to avoid any tragic fate that could’ve happened if he didn’t. The third option were the rational one: if he wanted, Vergil could have another cub in the future after he destroyed Mundus (since that was his plan all along), and Mundus wouldn’t be able to take Sparda’s power in any form because there wouldn’t be an offspring to be used.

This new scenario made him stop talking and think for a while.

 _Does Vergil really feel something for me?_

“Maybe you should have a little more empathy, Nero.” Trish said after it became clear that Nero didn’t have any words to respond her, “You suffered the abandonment, I understand that. But as hard as it is to believe, I think Nelo Angelo suffered a lot too.”

Nero frowned.

“Are you defending him? I thought you _hated_ him.”

“Just a little bit.” She winked, and that made Nero show a small smirk, as if he could understand what was like to hate Vergil ‘a little bit’, “I just have to be fair here: Even if I hated Nelo Angelo with all my heart, I wouldn’t be able to lie to you and say that he doesn’t have any feelings towards you; I heard your name escape his lips so many times that it would be stupid to consider otherwise.”

Nero showed confusion in his body expression, dragging the chair and transforming his posture into a more rigid one.

"What are you talking about?” he asked, afraid of what kind of revelations Trish would give him. Because he knew that he would learn stuff about Vergil’s past that maybe would be hard to comprehend.

“Haven’t they ever told you? I was part of Mundus' torture against the eldest son of Sparda.” She said casually, and ignored the way Nero’s eyes expanded in completely surprise, “Why do you think I look like Eva? Mundus created me like that and used my appearance to torture him. During his mental delusions, he repeated 'Nero' more than he repeated the names of Dante, Sparda and Eva, but in such a lingering way that it was difficult to understand what he was talking about. It sounded like ‘Nelo’ many times, and that's why Mundus named him Nelo Angelo. It's a really cruel thing to do, naming someone after a person that was important in your life. Mundus thought ‘Nelo’ was some lover that Vergil had in the past... It never crossed his mind that he could be a cub named Nero. His body didn’t show he had had a litter.”

_Litter?_

“Wha-...?!”

But Trish didn’t stop talking, and whatever Nero wanted to ask was simply ignored.

“You see, demon's intimacies are fragile and don't regenerate like the rest of their bodies, so it's easy to identify a demon that has already given birth. Nelo Angelo must have done something very painful to keep you from birthing by conventional methods, and he did it to not leave any trace of your existence if Mundus captured him. He was a tough guy, I must confess. He was strong, he never showed weakness other than the mental torture that Mundus did. Physical torture and rape never made him even sigh in pain.”

Nero felt like fainting. He simply opened his eyes wide and stared at Trish for long seconds, pale, not sure what to say after receiving all that revelation. He knew Mundus had done something to Vergil, but he didn’t know all the details and had even considered that it had gone to that extend... Oh, he was sick just to think about it.

Trish, realizing by Nero’s reaction that she had probably crossed the line when she touched that particular topic, prepared to try to soften the situation a little bit. Maybe Dante had his reasons to not tell all that to Nero. Maybe that was something that should be sugar coated? Oh, it’s so hard to understand human morals! 

But before she could repair any damage she had done, Devil May Cry's front door busted open.

**(***)**

“You just have no sense of humor.” Dante nagged as he massages his ribs that were almost healing from the wounds done in the latest fight.

 _Nothing like a morning combat to start the day in the right track. –_ He thought, smiling to himself. Oh, how he missed being able to fight Vergil over nothing, just to fluster him! And, on top of that, now he could give him little pecks when he got the upper hand (which resulted in more and more punches, but that’s beyond the point).

“Your definition of ‘humor’ lacks refinement, brother.” Vergil scoffed, laying down onto the bed once again as Dante sat right next to him in an aloof manner.

“Yeah, yeah. Right.” The younger rolled his eyes, but soon enough adopted a serious posture, staring intently at Vergil, “So... Even if you do show happiness in your own way, I noticed you are a little rusted. Thinking too much, aren’t you?” He asked as he slid his hand over Vergil’s thigh that were now (unfortunately) covered by his pajamas' pants.

“Yes. You should do it sometimes, if your brain is able of doing a mental exercise.” Vergil grumbled, smacking Dante’s hand away.

“You hurt my feelings, sweetheart...” Dante pouted, waiting for another fight that never came. Finding the lack of reaction strange, he looked more closely at Vergil's thinking expression, and asked in a concerned voice, “Do you regret what we did...?”

Vergil, not quite sure how to answer that question with words, just pulled his brother back to lying down position and intertwined his legs against Dante's, while proceeding to rest his head in the fold of his brother's neck and chest. Dante gave a low, satisfied giggle, and returned the closeness by pulling Vergil's body closer to him in a loving hug.

“I think that's your way of saying you don’t.”

“Hm.”

Dante knew this was as close as he would get to Vergil's positive answer and, satisfied with the way he seemed more receptive to affection that morning, just kissed his messy hair and allowed himself to enjoy the embrace for a few minutes of silence.

But, surprising his brother, Vergil interrupted his daydreams.

“Do you regret it?" Vergil questioned, after almost ten minutes of silence.

“No.” Dante replied without thinking, because it was absurd to think otherwise. He pulled Vergil's face away to look him in the eye: he still looked tense, his eyes were slightly widen, as if he were afraid of every word Dante might say; "What’s the problem?"

“You wanted to get away from me and I didn't let you." He said in a cold voice, probably judging himself and his past actions.

Dante just smiled, satisfied that Vergil was concerned with his well-being. He didn’t have to be, though... Dante loved every moment of it.

“Ah, yes. It was fucking hot!” he winked, loving the way Vergil’s eyes bugged even more in surprise, “Do that more often, spank me if I am being naughty and disobey your command, master.”

“Dante!” He censored, and Dante felt giddy that he was able to embarrass his mate again. It was refreshing to be the one able of doing that (since Vergil was the one embarrassing him every time until a couple of hours ago). “I’m being serious! I don’t want to force you of doing something you don’t want to do.”

“Hey, chill out, Verg. I wanted to get away in the end because you're in heat and, well, we didn't use protection. But if I really wanted to leave you, I would have been much more reluctant. You know I didn't even use my real strength.”

Vergil seemed a little confused over this answer, but soon enough he must’ve concluded that Dante was just an idiot, because he rolled his eyes and shook his head in denial.

“I thought you knew hybrids don’t get human's sexual diseases.”

“No, no! Of course I know that! What I mean is... Uh...Nero is already a little big to play with a little baby brother, right?" Dante explained, now feeling a little shy.

That made Vergil stop moving for a second, as if he was processing something really difficult to understand. After that, he just said in a weak tune:

“Oh.” he signed deeply and closed his eyes, as if protecting himself over something, “This is an impossible outcome. Don't worry.”

“What do you mean?”

“I cannot provide another offspring to Sparda’s lineage.”

Dante frowned.

“Now _you_ are being stupid. Trish used to say that we should be sterile because we are hybrids, but I think the fact that Nero exists isn't due to a ‘divine miracle’. And even if you act like a crooked old man, your biology is responding like a quite fertile omega.”

“That’s not it, Dante.” Vergil answered in a neutral tone that made the younger suspect that something was being kept from him, “I was able to have cubs before, Nero is the proof of that. But after everything that happened... I'm now incompetent as an omega in this aspect.”

These words hit Dante like a bomb: he knew that something bad must’ve happened to Vergil and he was just acting like nothing was a problem. Vergil tend to do that: put on a poker face when he was feeling hurt or sad, using an ice tune to hide his feelings and fears. Even if Dante couldn’t feel Vergil’s emotion like he did with Nero, he could see that something was off.

“Vergil... What happened?” His voice sounded frightened, because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the truth.

“I do not want to engage such meanness conversations about past inconveniences that cannot be changed.”

_Oh, fuck, now I do want to know what the fuck happened!_

But before he could demand that Vergil spit it out, the bedroom door was forced open by and angry kick. Suddenly the twins weren't alone anymore, and neither Nero, nor Trish, was the identity of the invader.

_... To be continued..._

* * *

**Omegaverse observations so far:**

  * Demons spawn only one demon per pregnancy. The twins were born in the same gestation and that was something atypical, but it was only possible because their mother was human.
  * Demons are either omegas or alphas, and this definition does not depend on the demon's gender (female, male or intersex). Regardless of their gender, omegas can become pregnant.
  * Omegas are usually subjugated and enslaved by alphas’ power. The omega who tries to break this cycle, usually end up killed by the alphas.
  * Alphas fight with each other for territories’ domination and to court omegas. The omega’s heat affects the alpha as well, causing these alphas to become especially energetic when they are close to omegas in heat, to protect them and supply them with energy.
  * Omegas, during their heat, lose a lot of energy and need physical contact from an alpha so that the two can balance their energy levels. The exchange of energies’ speed are intensified with the carnal contact, but the corporal approach is enough for this exchange to slowly happen.
  * Omegas that cannot obtain the energy of others during their heat dies.
  * As a consequence of this energy’s need for survival, omegas are able to charm humans so that they can obtain energy in the absence of alphas to supply this need. Such power apply only against humans, which created the legend of succubus and incubus in the human world. (Observation: that means Vergil was able to charm Dante in the cemetery scene because Dante is a hybrid, so hybrids are also susceptible to this power because they are part-human. He cannot enchant a pure demon, though, and Dante seems to be less affected by his enchant by each chapter).
  * Hybrids have dynamics slightly different from pure demons: they acquire their needs from the demonic nature after their first devil trigger. Dante, however, only started to feel the effects of his alpha side only after acquiring his sin devil trigger (at least that is what it seems up to that point in the fanfic). The reason for this and more details about the difference in puberty moments between the three hybrids will be clarified in future chapters.
  * In a demon pregnancy, the pregnant omega/human need to obtain energy by someone, usually his alpha mate, to generate a heathy cub. In case they don’t get the energy, the omega/human will be weakened and the pregnancy may suffer some… complications.
  * Regardless of being an omega or alpha, a dying demon has two options: become a devil arm and submit his power to the one who conquered him or, if his will and pride is strong enough, be reborn in the Underworld, but in a weaker form without the power he previously possessed. This is what happened to Vergil after Dante killed him in his Nelo Angelo form.



Any doubts? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and suggestions will be greatly appreciated!! ❤
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pcspfics/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/pcspfics


End file.
